Fantasmas del Pasado
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Nuevas vida, nuevos comienzos, viejos fantasmas regresan para atacar la integridad con aterradores secretos del pasado, verdades escondidas tras la falsa bandera de las mentiras, quebrantan la confianza de la tierra unida, nuestros héroes de guerra junto a nuevos aliados, deberán mantener la confianza de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una historia inventada en la imaginación, solo se tomaron frases, y palabras de la Novela #13 RUBICON (Punto sin Regreso) de: Jack McKinney creador de Robotech, para elaborar el fic, hago esto para evitar que comenten o me acusen de plagio.

Robotech no me pertenece... Por desgracia.

*EL POZO DE GENESIS*

"Esto es casi lo peor, del modo en que lo considero."

"No lo peor, Rick," Lisa respondió con un suspiro dolorido. "Lo más triste." "No te entiendo." reclamo

Ella dejó de caminar cuando él giró para m irarla de frente. "¿No puedes sentirlo? Esto es donde ella debe haber tratado de hacer nacer su ejército –el que el Regente demandó de ella." "Te refieres a la Regis."

Él la vio inclinar la cabeza, y comenzó a m irar a su alrededor, más incómodo ahora que antes. Lo más triste. La intuición de una mujer. ¿Era así, entonces, como luciría una guardería para la Reina- Madre Invid? Él se preguntó. Un súbito destello detrás de él borró el pensamiento, una explosión consecutiva aplastándolo contra el piso. Él vio las piernas de Lisa cuando abrió sus ojos; ella estaba vigilándolo, el Wolverine tosiendo disparos hacia algo fuera de la vista. Él intentó gatear, pero ella cayó sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Simultáneamente llegó una segunda descarga, y un rápido aluvión de calor.

Entonces de repente Lisa se levantó y corrió. Rick pudo ver la nave Invid mutilada, un Shock Trooper desplomado hacia delante sobre sus brazos pinza, nutriente brotando como savia verde de su sensor agujereado.

"¿Dónde demonios esta Edwards?" pregunto Rick buscando con sus ojos dentro de ese extraño lugar.

"Aquí Almirante" la ronca voz e inconfundible de ese maldito traidor, de aquella persona que no solo causo dolor y sufrimiento a la pobre de Mimmei y otros mas, sino que, además provocara en el sentimientos de odio y furia al herir gravemente a su esposa Lisa que la llevo a ese aborto de su segundo hijo "Estoy ansioso por verlo de nuevo" volvió a hablar desde lo más profundo de ese lugar entre las sombras siempre escondido como un animal rastrero a punto de sorprender a su presa.

"Salga a la luz Edwards, a menos claro que nos tengas miedo" Alzo voz caminando a tientas, hacia él, su mano fuertemente tomada por su esposa que estaba tras de él, poco a poco la tenue luz del pozo de lava fue revelando la cara accidentada de ese hombre, pero antes de poder seguir avanzando. Algo emergió del Pozo y antes de que Rick o Lisa pudieran dejar salir un disparo. Ellos retrocedieron cuando la cosa comenzó a colocarse entre ellos y Edwards. Era un Invid, o eso parecía ser.

Rick y Lisa vertieron todo el arsenal que portaban contra esa cosa. Ellos estaban tan dedicados en destruir eso, producto de una mente enferma que por un tiempo se olvidaron del demonio encarnado, de Edwards que los miraba con su sonrisa malévola y cínica, emitiendo una carcajada cuando esa cosa se dividió en dos, después en cuatro, siguió a seis y así sucesivamente hasta tenerlos rodeados. De un momento se quedaron sin municiones y comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra esas cosas, de pronto Rick se detuvo y obligo a que su esposa también lo hiciera, ambos estaban siendo engañados por los gases alucinantes emitidos de ese extraño pozo de lava. Cuando Edwards noto que al Almirante Hunter lo había descubierto, esas cosas se desvanecieron como espuma debajo de sus pies y despacio se acerco a ellos.

"Vaya, jamás creí que lo notara, Almirante" dijo Edwards cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, "¿y ahora que hare con ustedes?" acariciando su barbilla los observaba con su sonrisa cínica y ese rostro cubierto a la mitad con su placa metálica, y era difícil deducir que demonios estaba pensando ese desquiciado traidor.

"Muy bien Edwards aquí estamos ya, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?" pregunto Rick sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de ese hombre, la mínima distracción pondría en peligro no solo su vida, si no la de Lisa también, "Aun sigo pensando" respondió Edwards con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, " pero creo que, primero veré que tan bien fueron entrenados en la academia" sin previo aviso Edwards lanzo un rayo una fuerte patada al suelo ardiente haciendo que ambos almirantes buscaran protegerse del fuego, esto le permitió a el traidor acercase a Rick, golpeando con fuerza su pecho logrando sofocarlo y caer al piso, presuroso corrió a Lisa y comenzó a forcejear con ella, un golpe al estomago y otro más a la barbilla lograron derribarla, Rick escucho el crujir de los huesos de su esposa al caer, haciendo un esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarse para tratar de alcanzar a Lisa que estaba inconsciente, rogando a Dios que reaccionara antes de que Edwards pudiera dañarla de nuevo pero Lisa esperaba su golpe y con un movimiento rápido logra derribarlo, pero el disparo de un arma rozando su hombro la hace perder el equilibrio, el grito ahogado de Rick al verla sangrar por la herida "Déjela en paz, Edwards" grito tratando de llamar su atención y a alejarlo de ella.

"No Almirante, no lo creo" acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cuello comenzando a oprimir, Lisa trataba de soltar su fuerte agarre, arañando su rostro "¡BASTA!" grito Rick y Lisa cae estrepitosamente, al igual que Edwards por el empuje de Rick, "Maldito bastardo" de nuevo otro golpe al rostro de Rick aprovechando ese momento de dolor para acercarse a Lisa y colocar el arma tras de su cabeza "¿Se detiene o ella se muere, Hunter?", Rick se sienta sobre sus piernas respirando agitadamente alzando ambas manos en símbolo de rendición, pero Edwards no quería esa rendición él quería dolor, sufrimiento y lejos estaba de detenerse, golpeando fuertemente la espalda de lisa camina alejándose algunos pasos de ellos, Rick se acerca a ella despacio, cubriendo con su mano esa herida. "De acuerdo Edwards, me tiene aquí, ¿es lo que quería o no?, pues bien deje que Lisa se vaya, me quedare con usted" dice abrazando a su esposa.

"Héroe hasta el final, ¿cierto Hunter?" las palabras con desprecio y odio arrastrando las últimas dos. "¿No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo espere por este momento?, verlo así, derrotado" caminando hacia ese pozo de lava.

"¿Por qué Edwards? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?, ¿Es por Fokker? El que impidiera que entrara a su escuadrón, por lo que paso en la base Alaska, antes de que fuera asignado al SDF1, ¿Es por eso, cierto?" Rick comenzó a sentir la humedad de la sangre de Lisa sobre su pecho

"Fue Fokker al comienzo, Hunter. Le otorgaré eso. Fokker y todos ustedes los héroes de la SDF-1. Ustedes y sus amigos los Zentraedi casi terminan las cosas para todos nosotros."

"Vamos, Edwards," Rick dijo despectivamente. "Fue el UEDC, usted sabe eso. Russo y..." Edwards rió. "Adelante, dígalo: ¿Russo y quién?" Rick miró a Lisa. "Lo siento."

"Russo y Hayes," Edwards completó. "No olvidemos al padre de su esposa, Hunter. Fue su idea tanto como la de cualquier otro usar el cañón."

"¿Entonces por qué nos culpa? Gloval estuvo contra ello –todos lo estuvimos."

Edwards cejó y colocó una mano en la vincha. Detrás de él el Pozo desprendió un destello de energía desenjaezada. "Pero no, no es por eso, es por esto" mostrando su rostro desfigurado, pero Rick y Lisa no entendieron nada, solo se miraron entre si tratando de recordar o descubrir algo mas, "Le recordaré algo, Hunter" comenzó hablar "Yo estaba allí," Edwards estaba diciendo. "Yo estaba allí cuando tú y tu padre se dijeron sus últimos adioses." Lisa lucía aterrorizada por la revelación. "Pero yo pensé... yo vi la pantalla oscurecerse. Yo estaba segura–"

"¡Pero nunca se molestó en chequear!" Edwards bulló. "¡Tampoco usted!"

Rick, también, estaba recordando aquel día. Él recordó maniobrar su Veritech Skull-1 a través de un espacio restringido de conductos de poder que explotaban y conductos principales de energía rotos;

Usando los láseres en fase del Guardián para cortar una escotilla circular a través de una puerta blindada impenetrable; Lisa corriendo a sus brazos desde el extremo de un pasadizo de interconexión corto.

"Edwards," Rick dijo calmadamente. "Yo–"

"¿Usted qué, Hunter? Yo vi a ambos partir... Ella estaba en su regazo, ¿no es así? Qué pareja tan linda. Destinados uno al otro." La cara de Edwards se torció cuando la vincha condujo algo invisible dentro de su mente. Él calzó sus dedos debajo de ella, como para evitar que apretase su cuero

Cabelludo. El Poso vom itó un torrente enloquecido de llamas. "¡Edwards!" gritaron al unisonó

"Lo llamé a gritos, Hunter... Me arrastré a través de ese terreno de cristal fundido sobre mi barriga rogando que usted me oyera." Edwards desgarró la banda sensor de su cabeza y cayó sobre sus rodillas de dolor. Él giró para mirar al Pozo y se dirigió hacia él. "Ustedes m e dejaron en el

Infierno allí, y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ustedes. Ahora muévanse, ambos."

"No haga esto, Edwards," Rick dijo. "Yo soy el único que lo dejó atrás. Deje ir a Lisa."

Edwards rió a pesar del dolor que estaba radiando por él. "y sigue siendo el Héroe, ¿huh? Bueno, guárdeselo. La única cosa que me mantuvo vivo fue pensar cómo le iba a pagar la deuda. No hay nada que pueda decir ahora que cambie eso. Además de que usted no se merece nada, ni las Glorias, ni las medallas, y mucho menos ser feliz, por eso espere a que usted se alejara de la nave para atacar a su esposa embarazada, y pude haberla partido en dos pero el imbécil de Raúl desvió mi estocada y solo la lanzo varios metros provocando su aborto y dejarla confinada a una silla de ruedas por algún tiempo"

Rick estuvo a punto de hacer otra jugada cuando una voz detrás de él dijo: "Quizá haya algo que

Yo pueda decir, T.R."  
"¡CALLESE HUNTER!" Nada de lo que pueda hacer o decir me devolverá ese día, lo perdí todo, mi carrera en ascenso dentro de la RDF, mi rostro y a" su voz fue interrumpida por otra muy conocida haciéndolos girar hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron a Minmei parada allí. Ella estaba muy golpeada, más desnuda que vestida.

"Déjalos ir, T.R.," ella dijo, caminando hacia el borde del Pozo. "Has perdido todo por lo que trabajaste. Pero aún puedes tenerme si los dejas vivir. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas."

"¡Minmei, no!" Lisa gritó.

Y esa fue la última vez que los vimos a ambos, o eso creímos, mientras se desintegraban en ese pozo de lava ardiendo por mas gritos de auxilio de Edwards, y revelando que en realidad era Janice quien, disfrazada de Minmei logro engañarlo para poder matarlo, sin pensarlo tome en brazos a Lisa y corrí con ella a la salida de esa caverna para encontrarme con el equipo de rascaste y así abandonar el planeta, agradecer el sacrifico de Janice al salvar nuestras vidas, abrazaba a Lisa contra mi pecho que sollozaba en silencio por la muerte de una amiga mas.

Suspire satisfecho al saber que Edwards había muerto, seguía sin entender algunas cosas sobre su odio hacia nosotros no tenía mucho sentido esas palabras, en caso de ser por el que no lo escuche ese día en la base Alaska, aun así era demasiado ese odio, su rencor y resentimiento hacia nosotros. "Falta algo, lo sé, falta una pieza en el rompecabezas para poder entender a Edwards y esa sed de venganza"…

Cerré los ojos y recuperándome de mis heridas viendo dormir a mi esposa en la cama del hospital dentro de la fortaleza me perdí en la oscuridad sosteniendo la mano de Lisa agradeciendo que estuviera viva.


	2. PRELUDIO

Robotech… no me pertenece… que desgracia

Historia imaginada después de la última novela "El final del Círculo" de Jack McKinney

***PRELUDIO***

Gloriosos y viejos dispositivos de transposición que estaban a punto de volar en pedazos cuando irrumpimos violentamente en el espacio terrestre, para llegar a casa.

Por supuesto por "casa," quiero decir espacio-tiempo convencional; el sistema solar no era exactamente la vieja vecindad para los Centinelas extra terrestres, los Zentraedi, y así sucesivamente.

Pero aquello no importó mucho en ese momento.

Estallando en pura alegría y éxtasis al estar de nuevo mas cercas de nuestra amada tierra, pero esa alegría eventualmente desapareció al saber que, viejos y nuevos amigos se perdieron en el tiempo, como Minmei y su esposo Rem, quienes después de salvar a nuestros niños desparecieron en una estela de humo y no volvimos a verlos, Aurora la hija menor de los Sterlling también desapareció en el tiempo, agradeció a sus padres pero sus palabras fueron más de agradecimiento a sus padres sustitutos, pues dijo que, ya era hora de encontrarse con sus Verdaderos padres, algunos Zentraedis como Britai también desparecieron, dentro de nuestras conciencias esperábamos que, estuvieran bien en Tirol o en algún punto de todo el universo pero a salvo.

Sin embargo eso no disminuyo los ánimos al sabernos cada vez mas cercas de casa, lo único que nos hizo dar un respingo fue el saber el tiempo que transcurrió desde que fueron a buscarnos y después al dar el salto y entrar a la vía láctea, eso sin contar los años desde nuestra partida, "debe haber un error" Dijo Hunter cuando los números aparecieron en la pantalla cuando se realizo el cálculo, "No señor, lo revisamos dos veces eso es lo correcto" respondió Scott mirando nuestros rostros de asombro y temor a la vez, "¿Quiere decir que después de que desterraron a los Invid de la tierra esos años avanzaron?" insistió Rick, pude sentir la alteración en su pulso cuando apreté sus mano "No señor, fueron diez años cuando ustedes salieron, quince mas cuando desterraron a los Invid y dimos el salto, y quince años mas cuando dimos el último salto para regresar a casa" responde Scott, "Cuarenta años" nos observamos unos momentos, algunos en silencio y otros más murmurando pero fueron cayados cuando el inmenso sol nos regreso a la realidad estábamos acercándonos a la tierra los sensores anunciaban la entrada a la atmósfera, solo sentí la mano de Lisa apretar mas la mía, mientras sostenía en mis brazos a mi hijo Roy Hunter llamado así por un viejo y querido amigo casi hermano, muerto en batalla, asombrado de ver los cielos azules que se alzaban delante de nosotros al momento de ir descendiendo, "¿Volaremos por ahí? Papito" susurro maravillado "Si mi amor" bese su frente mientras lo estrechaba mas a mi pecho.

Mientras más descendía los corazones de todos palpitaban con tanta fuerza, llenos de esperanza, de nostalgia para algunos, para otros era algo nuevo pero lo único seguro que todos teníamos en común era la esperanza de una vida mejor en un mundo que aunque viejo para nosotros, era nuevo par otros, alzándose y perdonando a la raza humana por haberlo maltratado, y que ahora nos daba la bienvenida con sus bellos cielos azules, las nubes blancas que parecían algodones de azúcar, las montañas y llanuras, los enormes mares, una bella escena sin duda que fue opacada solo por una comunicación de alerta que entro fuertemente por los alto parlantes de todo el transbordador.

"Aquí Gobierno de la Tierra Unida llamado a nave no identificada está entrando a cielo Americano por favor identifíquese, no nos obligue a usar la fuerza y derribarla"

Nos miramos en silencio, ese silencio que hace mas mella que cualquier palabra, la alegría de todos se opaco al escuchar esas palabras que se repetían y repetían, Scott dio la alerta al revisar el sensor que detecto a cuatro aviones caza a nuestros costados respectivamente, uno de ellos, tal vez el líder de escuadrón haciendo señas para responder a lo que le estaba llamando a identificarse. "A- Aquí transbordador N003 del Ark Angel, somos habitantes de la Tierra y traemos a la tripulación del SDF-3" tartamudeo un poco Scott sin poder evitar su nerviosismo

"El SDF-3 se perdió en el espacio hace mucho años, se dieron por muertos a sus tripulantes, si no se identifica correctamente abriremos fuego" ahora las miradas se clavaron sobre el Almirante de la Flota, miembro de la tripulación Original del SDF-3 y en silencio sin decir palabra alguna casi en una súplica le pidieron que se acercara para identificarse. "So- Soy el Almirante de la Flota del SDF-3 en la misión Expedicionaria Robotech, Richard Hunter, solicitamos autorización para aterrizar, hay civiles y menores de edad a bordo del transbordador" sentía que el aire se iba de mis pulmones, mis manos temblaban tanto por el esfuerzo de sostener a mi hijo en brazos como el responder a la alerta de ataque, "¿Es usted? ¿De verdad? No puede ser cierto, siga a los caza ellos los guiaran y si en realidad es usted y su tripulación, bienvenidos a la Tierra" respondió, y por el ventanal del transbordador, el líder del escuadrón hizo señas de seguirlos hasta la pista de aterrizaje.

Apenas bajando pudimos sentir como el astro rey nos abrazaba dándonos una caluroso bienvenida como aquel padre recibiendo a su hijo prodigo después de regresar, abatido, triste y destruido, lo acoge con dulzura y benevolencia perdonándolo por todo el sufrimiento causado en el pasado, la tierra nos daba la más hermosa de las bienvenidas, una brisa cálida y la brisa marina nos envolvían trayendo para algunos cuantos bellos o triste recuerdos pero al fin recuerdos de una vida pasada para los extraterrestres que venían a comenzar una vida nueva con nosotros en la tierra era algo nuevo, algo majestuoso y estaban maravillados con tanta belleza incluso aun más hermoso que sus anteriores planetas.

"¿Quién es el Almirante Hunter?" Una voz suave pero enérgica nos regreso a la realidad, un hombre se acercaba a nosotros quitándose el casco extendiendo la mano para saludar, tras de él ese ruido de sirenas se acercaba rodeando al transbordador por un segundo tuvimos miedo, estábamos aterrados, tal vez solo nos dejaron aterrizar para apresarnos y encerrarnos o tal vez, nos matarían para ellos el SDF-3 había desparecido, se había perdido en el espacio y toda la tripulación estaba muerta así que, era lógico que creyeran que éramos una amenaza "Soy yo" se acerco Rick, estrechando su mano "Es, Es un honor señor, conocerlo al fin, los, los libros de historia hablan grandes proezas y glorias de usted y su tripulación jamás, jamás esperamos llegar a conocerlo en persona" Estaba nervioso y entusiasmado por conocer a una leyenda, de pronto el corazón de Lisa pareció estallar de alegría y orgullo al escuchar esas palabras dedicadas a su esposo y en cierta forma para todos los demás, que al parecer todos una leyenda viviente.

No solo la tierra había cambiado, también sus habitantes no solo existía la raza humana, ahora existían varias razas de diferentes lugares del universo convergiendo en una misma existencia, creando nuevas civilizaciones, teniendo grandes avances en su tecnología, ahora al parecer había una especia de spa y turismo en Marte, en lo que fue la base Sarah ese complejo militar o lo que había quedado de él, fue reconstruido y ahora era un lugar paradisíaco para aquellos que pudieran costear el viaje, aunque, en vacaciones de las escuelas hacían viajes de fin de cursos, el satélite fabrica que alguna vez perteneció a Britai y a la fuerza Zentraedi estaba dividido entre un museo de esa raza y algunos héroes mas del SDF-1 y también albergaba un taller de reparación para Bateloids y naves enemigas de combate, pero lejos de todo eso aun venia lo más impresionante, los libros de historia de la humanidad estaban los nombres de toda la tripulación del SDF-3 y solo de algunos cuantos figuraban una extensa biografía en sus páginas, o bien había Best sellers que hablaban de ellos, incluso de los caídos antes y durante las guerras, pero había una nota en particular escrita en una revista coleccionable que hablaba de las proezas de un escuadrón en especial y mencionaba un nombre bastante incomodo para muchos si no es que para todos. Thomas Riley Edwards. "Es increíble que hablen de el" Dice Rick en tono cínico al terminar de leer el artículo de más de tres hojas sobre ese traidor "¿Qué acaso no saben todo lo que hizo? Porque lo que hizo también, fue hacer daño aquí en la tierra" dice con frustración lanzando la revista a un lado de él en el sofá de su nueva casa dentro de los complejos militares de la GDTU

"Tal vez no conozcan toda la historia" comenzaba Lisa mientras sonreí a ver a Roy juguetear con unas hojas de maple que caían de los enormes arboles desde el patio trasero "además ellos no saben de su traición ni de lo que" una pausa al recordar el ataque, su aborto, la muerte de Janice y otras atrocidades que el traidor hizo en el pasado, "Lo sé" la fuerte mano de Rick sobre su hombro izquierdo la hizo tranquilizarse "me imagino que eso, ellos jamás lo sabrán, nadie hablara de su traición, pero aquí, el trato de matar a Minmei, a mí, sin contar que, él fue el culpable de que Jack Archer desapareciera en el espacio, aunque por desgracia no se le pudo inculpar, tal vez por eso, lo traten casi como un héroe" arrastrando las últimas palabras cargadas de rencor

"Como sea, dejemos eso atrás" Lisa tomando la mano de Rick mientras que con la otra quita una lagrima de su mejilla, "¿Qué has pensado de la oferta del GDTU? ¿Aceptaras? ¿Aceptaremos a regresar a comandarlos?" haciendo una seña para que su hijo Roy entre a casa para cenar

"¿Acaso debería?" pregunto Rick sosteniendo la mirada de Lisa, siendo militar esperaba que ella misma diera el primer paso para aceptar dicha oferta después de haber regresado a la tierra, ahora que Max y Miriya se postularon para ser representantes de los Zentraedis en la tierra su actividad ahora era más diplomática que militar. "Tal vez, pero y ¿tu qué piensas? ¿Regresarías a comandar o pedirías ser reinstalado como piloto?" Arrastrando la última palabra rogando porque esa idea de que querer renunciar a comandar ya hubiese desparecido "Tal vez deberíamos regresar, a comandar señora Hunter" dando un beso en la frente a su esposa

"No es mala idea si tendré pretexto para decirle a mi editor que las memorias no estarán terminadas hasta que tenga tiempo libre, entonces ¿volveremos?" Lisa colocando un mechón tras el oído de su esposo "Volveremos" un suave beso cella una nueva promesa.

BASE ESPACIAL ICARUS II

"Señor debe ver esto" un joven cadete se acerca a su oficial superior "¿un cometa?" pregunta

"No lo creo, además los cometas no cambian su rumbo" la mirada de sorpresa del oficial y ese silencio comenzaba a formarse en él una pregunta que antes de formulada fue respondida "Esa cosa, altero su rumbo, venia en coalición hacia nosotros pero ahora, vea, se dirige a la tierra" responde señalando "además la velocidad que lleva es impresionante impactara en la tierra en menos de dos días" el oficial al mando toma de inmediato su comunicador para hablar con la base en la tierra "Prepárense para impacto, un objeto no identificado esta por entrar a la tierra" viendo atreves del monitor ese extraño cuerpo rumbo a coalición contra la tierra "Que no sea nada malo, que se desvanezca apenas entrando" dice asustado "¿Y si no?" de nuevo esa pregunta que no se atreven a responder "Que nuestros pecados sean perdonados antes de que inicie otra era oscura para la Tierra"…


	3. ARQUERO

Datos tomados de la novela #1 GENESIS de Jack McKinney, sobre los inicios de T.R. Edwards y de la novela Battlecry del mismo autor, la historia que se desarrolla entre ambas es producto de la imaginación…

Robotech sigue sin mío… Por desgracia.

# 3 * ARQUERO*

"Es un honor conocerlo, Señor" Una chica de complexión delgada, piel pálida, cabello color rojo ciruela, ojos grises y con un gran parecido a su Esposa, Hunter imagino que, de tener el color del cabello de Lisa y sus ojos color esmeralda juraría que es un clon "Mi nombre es Cheryl Addans, líder des escuadrón Skull" Estreche la mano con ella, según su record de vuelo era impresionante casi alcanzaba a Max en perfección, detrás de ella estaba otro chico líder del escuadrón Bermellón Skull de nombre Reggie Moss, ahora lo recordaba mejor él fue quien nos recibió, quien casi nos derribaba cuando apenas entramos a la Tierra, y ahora al regresar de nuevo a la milicia todos los pilotos y sus líderes de escuadrón eran presentados, y como primer encomienda estar prevenidos por eso que se acercaba a la tierra, lo que vieron desde el Icarus II.

Rick se relajo después de un día bastante complicado aprendido códigos, nombres, reglamentos, estrechando miles de manos, firmando documentos, etc., su reingreso a las fuerzas armadas no era una tarea sencilla de hecho nunca lo ha sido, según sus recuerdos el servir para la milicia era un trabajo bastante agotador y difícil de sobre llevar, en especial si es solo, pero para su buena fortuna el compartía ese camino junto a su Esposa, Lisa Hayes, además del trabajo en la armada debía terminar sus memorias que esperaban que pidieran publicarse a finales del año para venderlas como el cierre de toda una historia de un héroe de Guerra y una gran historia de amor, pero en estos momentos Rick no se sentía con ganas de escribir absolutamente nada, y sentado frente al ordenador, la pantalla solo mostraba dos palabras – Recuerdos de- sin ideas que llegaran a su cabeza que la reclino hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla acojinada dejo que sus recuerdos lo llevaran a cuando era tan solo un piloto, con su primer cargo como teniente, cuando su corazón latía por sus dos pasiones, el volar y el capricho hacia una artista en ascenso, Minmei, pero aun así sus recuerdos se centraban más en su gran hermano Roy Fokker ese As para volar y todo lo que aprendió de él a bordo del SDF-1, a un lado de su ordenador estaba aquella revista que mostraba el articulo de T. R. Edwards y poco a poco llego a él un recuerdo de un joven polito que entro a la milicia mas por demostrar que era el mejor en su clase que por amor al servicio, Jack Archer un ex mercenario líder del escuadrón wolf, quien lo rescato a él y a Minmei en ciudad Granito de un ataco de rebeldes Zentraedis. "Joven y prometedor piloto" dijo Rick por lo bajo aun con sus ojos cerrados recordando las pocas palabras que llego a cruzar con él, llego a conocer sus ideales, parte de su vida, su novia Sam y sus promesas de amor, ella era dos años mayor que él y de pronto esos recuerdos también apareció el rostro de Lisa, ya que Sam era la comandante en Jefe de Archer y se veía muy enamorado de ella, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar también que el verdadero significado de amor para él, lo descubrió estando con su oficial al mando, con Lisa Hayes

Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas, pensó Rick recordando todo sobre Jack Archer, Él era un amigo cercano de Roy Fokker , a pesar de que fue separado de Roy cuando este último fue asignado al el SDF-1 's Fold espacio de Isla Macross y saber Roy hasta su funeral seis meses más tarde. Allí se unió a la nave una vez más. Fue un luchador en los Levantamientos de Malcontent después de la guerra, donde tuvo una enemistad personal contra el señor de la guerra Zeraal. Archer resultó gravemente herido durante la huida del SDF-1. Confinado en una cama de hospital durante varios meses, finalmente fue dado de alta y fue trasladado a la Base de Alaska. Cuando supo que Roy Fokker había sido asesinado a bordo del SDF-1, visitó el SDF-1 para asistir al funeral de su compañero caído. Antes de que pudiera irse, quedó atrapado en medio de una batalla entre las fuerzas del señor de la guerra Zentraedi con Khyron y la SDF-1 sobre la ciudad de Toronto. Se reunió con escuadrón wolf, que se había dividido en dos por la maniobra de la SDF, y se unió a su amigo y compañero Izzy Randal en la defensa de la SDF-1. Durante la batalla, el SDF-1 implementó el sistema de barrera omnidireccional para defenderse contra las fuerzas de Khyron, y el Escuadrón Lobo se unió en el esfuerzo por repeler a los atacantes. Se vieron obligados a retirarse cuando el sistema se sobrecargó, destruyendo la ciudad.

Poco tiempo después, Archer participó en lo que iba a ser la batalla final de la Primera Guerra Robotech. Tras la devastación de la Tierra por parte de los Zentraedi, el Escuadrón Lobo se unió a la SDF-1 y al resto de la Fuerza de Defensa Robotech en el asalto a la armada de cinco millones de personas. Alentados por las fuerzas de los malvados fanáticos de Zentraedi , Breetai , Azonia y más tarde Khyron, lanzaron un último y desesperado ataque a la flota de Zentraedi. Durante la batalla, el escuadrón wolf sufrió numerosas bajas a manos del Zentraedi Ace, conocido como Kiyora , quien fue derrotado por Archer por primera vez en su servicio. Archer siempre mantuvo rivalidad contra Zeraal quien tenía intenciones mucho más ambiciosas. Quería apoderarse de la Tierra, matar a la humanidad y prepararse para la llegada de los Maestros Robotech.

Después de rescatarnos a Minmei y a mí, acrecentó el odio de Zeraal pues había frustrado sus planes de bajar la moral en Macross si moría la voz que había conquistado a toda una flota y a su nuevo As, a mí, eso devastaría la esperanza, pero al frustrar sus planes, Archer se hizo de un enemigo poderoso quien compartía las misma mentalidad estúpida de Edwards subyugar a quienes no pensaran como él. Después de encabezar varias operaciones contra las fuerzas de Zeraal, Jack Archer e Hiro Ishi llegaron a la ciudad de la Pequeña Mesa, donde Zentraedis bajo el mando de Skarrde y lugarteniente de Zeraal Gorian ordenó la matanza de civiles atrapados en los refugios. Esto enfureció a Hiro, que fue tan lejos como para intentar asesinar a un Skarrde lisiado. Archer intervino y se volvió hacia su amigo para proteger a los heridos Zentraedi, quienes, como resultado, desertarían del ejército de Zeraal. Poco tiempo después, Archer también vengaría la muerte de los civiles en Little Mesa matando a Gorian a la vista de la Base-6.

Durante una patrulla estándar con sus compañeros de escuadrón, Archer y sus hombres fueron emboscados por Malcontents no afiliados y se vieron superados en número y superados en armas. En necesidad de apoyo, Archer envió señales de socorro repetidas, que fueron recibidas por mí, y el escuadrón skull quienes no dudamos ni por instante en apoyarlo bajo las ordenes de mi esposa Lisa Hayes y Gracias al Almirante Gloval no fuimos sancionados por abonar nuestros puestos e ir a su rescate, ese acto rápidamente cambio la marea y capturamos a todos los rebeldes.

Tras la destrucción de SDF-1 y 2 por Khyron, Zeraal lanzaría un asalto directo a la Base 6. Archer encabezó la defensa de la base, frustrando el ataque matando a Kiyora, quien fue el comandante de campo de Zeraal tras la muerte de Gorian y la traición de Skarrde. Después de esto, Base-6 comenzó un contra ataque masivo contra Zeraal, con Jack encabezando el esfuerzo. Al final, Chase le ordenó eliminar a Zeraal a cualquier costo, y lanzó un asalto directo a la ciudad de Zentraedi., La fortaleza de zeraal. Allí fue atrapado en un pliegue espacial con el señor de la guerra renegado y llevado a las afueras del sistema solar, donde los dos finalmente se encontraron cara a cara. Zeraal lo felicitó por ser un adversario digno y llegar tan lejos como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, luego comenzó a regocijarse, afirmando que incluso si Archer lograba matarlo, nunca podría regresar a la Tierra y morir lejos de casa. Archer respondió simplemente: "Si eso es lo que se necesita para echarte de mi planeta, que así sea".

Fueron las palabras que escuche de parte de Archer antes de perder contacto con él. En esa batalla final, Archer mató al conquistador, y quedó a la deriva a través del espacio. Durante lo que él y todos nosotros desde la tierra percibimos como sus últimos momentos, lo que parecía ser una nave Zentraedi descongelada cerca de su mecha. En este sentido, no sabremos si se trataba de una nave de rescate o una nave enemiga.

Archer se perdió en el espacio, no imagino la angustia que debió sentir al ver alejarse cada vez mas de su amada tierra, de no poder decir adiós a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos, a Sam, su prometida con quien esperaba su primer hijo, después de declararlo muerto en combate, Sam desapareció, renuncio a la milicia y antes de partir en el SDF-3 no sabíamos nada sobre ella, no supimos si tuvo a su hijo o no, si ella sobrevivió o no, "Un gran piloto, un buen amigo y un aliado" dije terminando de escribir mis recuerdos sobre él en el ordenador, como parte de mis memorias, "Espero que, en algún lugar, ya sea celestial o, donde sea se haya rencontrado con Sam y al final conociera a su hijo" cerré el ordenador me puse de pie y camine hacia el ventanal mirando las estrellas, en algún punto el estará allá, pensé, di un fuerte suspiro y antes de poder emitir otro pensamiento recordando a Jack Archer mi teléfono sonó, desde la base un mensaje de parte de Reggie.

"Señor, eso que venía del cielo acaba de impactar al norte de Europa, en Noruega y señor, es, es una nave Invid"


	4. HAYES (Secretos Revelados)

Robotech y Macross siguen sin ser mios… que desgracia

***HAYES  
(secretos revelados)***

"Señor, eso que venía del cielo acaba de impactar al norte de Europa, en Noruega y señor, es, es una nave Invid"

"¿Qué?" No pude articular otra palabra, una nave invid, se suponía que, fueron desterrados, la regente abandonó la tierra y se fue a su planeta a esa extraña colmena donde ella nos mantenía ahí por capricho a no querer experimentar la soledad, se suponía que, al abandonar la tierra jamás regresaría, o tal vez, había estado planeando esto, ¿su venganza? Contra toda la raza humana, intuía que nosotros tratábamos de regresar a casa y ahora que estábamos aquí lanzaría su ataque final contra toda las razas que a su manera de ver le hicieron daño, los zentraedi o Tiroleanos por sentirse abandonada después de que Zord la dejara sola después de llevarla a la locura enamorándola, las praxianas por no rendirse a ella, los Sentinelas y todos nosotros por acabar con su ejército en especial los humanos que convencieron a su hija, a Ariel al enamorarse de otro humano y eso bastara para desterrarla, Dios ¿y ahora qué? "Voy, voy para allá" tome mi teléfono, las llaves de mi auto y camine a la habitación donde Lisa descansaba pero antes de abrir la puerta ella apareció bastante angustiada

"Una nave Invid, ¿Cierto?" se escuchaba con miedo, en su voz, solo asentí con la cabeza

"Debo ir a la base" dije casi en un susurro, sabía que, aun y que apoyaba mi regreso no estaba del todo convencida quería una vida más tranquila por eso ella acepto ser la representante diplomática de la base por parte del GDTU

"Lo sé, almirante, voy contigo" tomando sus cosas salimos de casa a toda prisa y de ahí hasta la base que era un caos. "Te veo más tarde llamare a los mandatarios" un beso y me despedí de mi esposa, entre al enorme pasillo un oficial me salió al paso entregándome un informe de parte de Reggie que era la única persona que estaba cercas de esa nave acabada de impactar.

"¡Lisa! Te están esperando, di algo" Vi de reojo a mi esposa que estaba ajena a lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Miriya la tomo por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, pero antes de que articulara palabra me acerque el intercomunicador  
"Lo siento señor, debemos repasar el plan, estaremos en contacto, fuera" y cerré comunicación, gire a ver a Lisa quien parecía ya estar en la tierra mirándome a mí y a Miriya y a los demás que estaban presentes en la sala "¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo? Lisa, no eres así, siempre eres firme en lo que haces pero ahora, ahora parecía que algo te alejo de nosotros, casi pones en peligro el plan de reconocimiento, ¡Responde Hayes!" hacía muchos años atrás que no le alzaba la voz y menos para reprenderla por algo  
"Yo, yo no lo sé, las maniobras que estaba haciendo Cheryl, sus palabras me distrajo es todo" comenzaba  
"Yo no hice nada" comenzaba Cheryl, "Si estaba hablando, pero no contigo, eso refleja que no se puede concentrar bien, su error no es mi problema" grito con frustración

"Claro que si me"- golpee con fuerza sobre la consola de mando para que ambas cerraran la boca y me pusieran atención  
"No me interesa sus problemas, personales, académicos, o lo que sea, o arreglan esto o ambas quedan fuera" grite  
"Tu no puedes hacer eso yo no" detuve a Lisa antes de que siguiera hablando  
"¿No puedo? ¿Estás segura? Soy el comándate en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, me entregaste el mando de la flota hace mucho tiempo Hayes, mi puesto aquí es el más alto y tu quedaste como representante diplomática así que no vengas a decirme que no tengo esa autoridad, Tu (señale a Cheryl) estarás suspendida de ser líder de escuadrón y tu (mire a Lisa ) quedas relevada de tu puesto, será ocupado por Miriya Parino, y más les vale a las dos que arreglen esto antes de que se maten entre ustedes o nos maten a nosotros en su disputa, ¿Quedo claro?" Mi corazón latía con fuerza

"Si señor, quedo claro" saludo Cheryl y salió de la sala de comunicaciones, ahora esperaba por Lisa.  
"Si, señor" de nuevo esa disputa de ojo por ojo había regresado entre nosotros, pero ya era suficiente ahora le tocaba a ella acatar las órdenes, "con permiso" y salió también de la sala dejándome con Miriya.

Salí frustrada, furiosa, dolida y a la vez avergonzada, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia esta clase de discusiones con Rick, y menos que me hablara de esa manera, pero tenía razón es el comándate en jefe, y el Almirante, y yo, por voluntad propia había decidido derogarme y quedar como representante en relaciones diplomáticas, podía orientarlo, pero no tomar decisiones, y menos oponerme a sus órdenes, caminaba por el pasillo que daba a las salas de descanso en mi camino me tope con un oficial y pregunte por Cheryl pero no supo decirme donde podría encontrarla, seguía caminando, pero preferí mejor salir de la base y regresar a casa, para aclarar mi mente y asi arreglar las cosas con ella, el suspenderla de su puesto no debió ser fácil para Cheryl, sabia como reaccionan los pilotos, suspire, y antes de poder reaccionar sentí el metal helado sobre mi nuca, era un arma estaba segura de eso, ya lo había sentido antes, mi corazón latía con fuerza, alguien quería hacerme daño o a Rick por medio de mi, pero mi sorpresa fue otra.  
"Creo que debemos hablar, Lisa Hayes, o debo decir tía" era cheryl, gire despacio a verla aun apuntándome con el arma a la cara "no, no se preocupe por las cámaras de vigilancia, este, es un punto muerto, nadie nos ve, ahora si no le importa, daremos un paseo, suba a su auto que yo le indicare el camino, o mejor no" y sentí un golpe, después cerraba mis ojos teniendo la mirada penetrante de Cheryl.

Estaba sentada dentro de una sala de interrogatorios, mas no sé si en la base o en otro lugar, pero ahí seguía cheryl que seguía mirándome fijamente, las palabras tía que había pronunciado antes estaban resonando en mi cabeza, quería preguntar, decir algo, pero preferí callar y dejar que fuese ella quien comenzara todo y aclarara mis dudas.

"Sabrás la sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe la naturaleza de mi, el saber que soy la hija, del hijo no reconocido, ni amado del Almirante Hayes" dijo Cheryl

"¿Hermano? No, mi madre, yo" trataba de entender esas palabras juntas.

"Ah no querida" - se acerco a mi aun con el arma en sus manos "Cuando murió tu mamita, tu papi se refugió en el alcohol y entre sus juergas llego a un bar de pilotos donde conoció a Priscila Addans, con quien comenzó un tórrido romance, un idilio para que me entiendas, y de esa relación nació mi padre, obviamente el flamante Almirante Hayes no debería tener una hijo fuera del matrimonio así que, le ofreció mucho dinero a Priscila para deshacerse del problema"- me miro con recelo

"Eso es imposible, si algo odiaba mi padre era eso, el aborto, el lastimar a otros solo por"- me cerro la boca de una bofetada.

"¡Cállate Estúpida!, por cierto eso de no lastimar a nadie solo por sus intereses, te recuerdo el Gran Cañón, mato a miles de soldados solo por su arrogancia, en fin me estoy saliendo del tema, así que, ¿Imagina la sorpresa de mi padre cuando ese bastardo le dijo que, el solo tenía una hija y su nombre era Lisa Hayes? Y le azoto la puerta en la cara no sin antes amenazarlo con que, si lo veía de nuevo por la base, lo mandaría a prision,  
"Yo no tuve la culpa de todo lo que paso, ni si quiera sabia que el"- de nuevo otra bofetada para callarme "¡Aun tengo rango superior a ti!" - grite

"No, quien tiene ese rango es el Almirante Hunter, su esposo, y aunque no lo se Almirante, por el simple hecho de ser General Brigadier, el comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas armadas a él se debe el respeto, no a ti, tu eres una representante diplomática sin rango militar, que él lo hace parecer que si lo tienes, es otra cosa" – Acercándose a mí, con esa mirada fría y penetrante continuo "Envíeme a corte marcial si quiere, solo debe explicar a su esposo el ¿Por qué?, y recuerde esto, yo no la obedezco a usted, no le respondo a usted, le respondo al Almirante Hunter, a mi comandante en jefe, y solo si él me pidiera como una orden, la obedeceré a usted, y no se preocupe está en la base aun, en una bodega, puede irse cuando quiera, ya termine, convenza a su marido de que me reinstale, o la máscara del Hombre perfecto, de su papito caerá y usted junto con él, adiós tía" la escuche soltar una carcajada mientras salía de ese lugar.

Regrese a la base entre despacio a la oficina de Rick para esperarlo y hablar con él, trataría de que Cheryl recuperara su puesto, yo no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a su padre, mi medio hermano, ni de lo que había hecho mi padre, pero esas palabras calaban, su imagen del hombre perfecto, se cayó ante mí, y además de todo eso, había algo mas dentro de mí, que me mantenía mas alterada, nerviosa y con mucho miedo, de fallarme a mí, de fallarle a la tierra, de fallarle a Rick de nuevo.  
"¿Y bien? creo que todo se resolvió, Cheryl me dijo que te disculpaste con ella, y ella contigo, así que considerare en reinstalarla, y" – vio mi mirada perdida "Creo que no se puede contigo, sabes que, mejor nos vemos después aun tengo que revisar unas cosas para el contacto con esa cosa que cayó del cielo, te dejo con tus pensamientos" decía Rick y cuando escuche el abrir de la puerta, fue cuando reaccione  
"Estoy embarazada" fue lo que salió de mi boca, quería contarle sobre la revelación de Cheryl, sobre la vida secreta de mi padre pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue precisamente lo que no quería, era lo que me mantenía con mucho miedo, miedo a fallarle de nuevo a Rick, a perder otro bebe o a morir junto con él.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

1\. Mi intención iba a ser que Cheryl fuera la media hermana no reconocida de Lisa, pero decidí cambiarla, ya que, la diferencia de edades podría ser un problema.

2\. Algunas cosas las saque como guía de las crónicas de las sombras; Preludio y Fantasmas del pasado.

3\. Gracias por leer estas historia publicadas en esta plataforma, y agradezco sus comentarios, me ayudan a crecer.


	5. CONTACTO

*CONTACTO*

"Estoy embarazada"

Esas palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, cuando encare a Lisa, ella solo me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, no pudo decir nada, ni yo tampoco, así que, solo nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando Miriya entro a la oficina, afuera el ocaso comenzaba, "Hablaremos después" fue lo que le dije antes de besar su frente y despedirme de ella para la reunión con el GDTU y preparar la misión.

"Hasta ahora no hay movimiento, dice Reggie que no ha salido nada de esa cosa" Comenzaba Miriya, explicando a los representantes

"¿y porque creen que es una amenaza para nosotros? Podemos sepultarlos entre miles de toneladas de hielo y no" dijo un representante

Por si no lo sabe, le sugiero leer mas, cuando los Invid llegaron a la tierra, trajeron consigo a los jinetes de la muerte, los Hydonitas lograron devastar casi el noventa por ciento de toda la población del mundo entero, miles de vidas se perdieron y todo comenzó de esta manera, cayó una nave y después otra y otra más, no mostraban señales de vida, o movimiento, decidieron ignorarla y cuando trataron de atacar ya fue demasiado tarde, por eso debemos evitar de nuevo un holocausto a toda la humanidad" Respondí conteniendo el recelo y las ganas de estrangular ese tipo.  
"Señor, lamento interrumpir pero, debe ver, escuchar perdón lo que acaba de enviar Reggie" un oficial mas entra a la sala de situación liberando un poco la tensión

"Es una nave insignia, Señor, es, es extraño, digo tiene un escudo raro, he visto naves invids pero esto, esto es diferente, la estructura no concuerda, a menos que" Rick, al igual que otros más oficiales escuchan con atención el reporte de Reggie Moss, mientras describe la nave que impacto en Noruega por medio de un drone de reconocimiento, ya que sus ordenes son no acercase hasta que llegue el escuadrón y el equipo completo, claro eso si los del consejo lo autorizan de lo contrario el Almirante Hunter deberá desobedecerlos, de nuevo.  
"¿A menos que? Capitán Moss" pregunta Rick después del breve silencio  
"A menos de que sea una nave de algún regente, de hecho se parece a las que describen en los libros de historia, se parece a la que describió Scott sobre la nave de la reina" El corazón de Rick late con fuerza, sabe del peligro que están por enfrentar y a lo que ese Capitán se está exponiendo  
"¡REGGIE! Escúchame, debes salir de ahí ahora, no te acerques, repito no te acerques a esa nave, trata de buscar un refugio y no salgas hasta que vayamos por ti, es una orden, ¿Me copias? Reggie" Alzando la voz

"Si, sí señor, enterado, pero no entiendo, si es invid y vienen mas o algo de ellos aquí deberían de morir" replica un confuso Moss.  
"¿Morir? No, no lo entiendo" Ahora es Miriya quien estaba detrás de Rick escuchando todo  
"Es Simple, los invid no pueden sobrevivir en climas tan extremos" Ahora es Cheryl hablando detrás de ellos, nadie pregunta como regreso a la base, y quien la dejo entrar, por su comentario ella puede quedarse y continuar.  
"¿Podrías explicarte? Cheryl" Pregunta Rick acercándose a ella.

"Claro, los invid no pueden vivir en climas tan fríos, por eso, en esa parte como Groenlandia, Alaska, los países como Noruega con Climas muy bajos de temperatura ellos morían, ahí fue donde se refugiaron las pocas colonias de humanos, Vivian en iglús sepultados bajo la nieve, las maquinas invid se congelaban y no se diga los, las cosas esas raras, ellos, ellos se morían en esa clase de climas, querían invertir los polos para acabar con el planeta y entonces si poder reclamarlo como suyo, pero al no poder vivir en esos climas, lo dejaron por la paz, y solo conquistaron las partes bajas, donde el frio no es tan extremo, léanlo, está en los libros de historia, por eso Reggie sabe que no corre peligro, pero obedecerá su orden Almirante Hunter" Finalizo Cheryl

"Por eso no ha salido nada de esa nave, por eso Reggie no, no ha reportado quien viene dentro, solo dijo que era una nave invid, por lo que describe tal vez la nave de un regente, de algún líder, pero no ha dicho de quien o que, porque no ha salido nadie" Ahora fue Miriya quien trataba de entender la situación

"Ahora entiendo al concilio, quieren sepultarla, porque ellos saben esto, el clima extremo los hace vulnerables y a nosotros nos da una ventaja" Dice Rick mientras que, el escenario de guerra comienza a disiparse de su cabeza "De la orden de sepultar esa cosa y que el Capitán Moss regrese de inmediato" dada la orden todo termina o, el terror apenas se abre camino.

Rick da la orden de que sea reinstalada Cheryl pero no tomara su cargo como capitán hasta que Moss regrese a la base. Después de eso el Almirante abandona el área de comunicaciones para encontrarse de nuevo con Lisa, tratar de entender ese embarazo, saca su móvil y envía un mensaje a Jean Grant, quien accede verlo en su oficina, pero sin la presencia de Lisa, Rick accede dando un fuerte suspiro y regresar, necesita disipar algunas dudas de su cabeza antes de tomar cualquier decisión del paso que deberá seguir,

"Es que no puede estar embarazada" Comienza Jean después de lo que Rick le comento, lo poco o mucho que hablo con Lisa  
"¿Y puedes decirme porque no?, lo entiendo, el ataque, su, casi muere, tuvo un aborto pero, tal vez, solo tal vez" trataba de comprender mejor las cosas, esperando por un milagro

"Es que no es posible Rick, digo si, si fue muy lastimada, se reconstruyo su matriz pero" buscando las palabras  
"Tal vez sea un milagro, algo que, que ambos necesitábamos, que ella necesitaba y" Lo interrumpe enérgicamente Jean Grant  
"No Rick, no, no es posible, Lis, Lisa" viendo el rostro de Rick entre confusión y miedo, acercándose a ella muy despacio sin querer escuchar una palabra más y a la vez queriendo escuchar todas las que tiene que decirle su Doctora, quien estuvo con ellos, en especial con Lisa cuando ese bastardo de Edwards ataco el SDF-3 dejando a su esposa con un aborto y confinada a una silla por meses " Rick, escúchame, Lisa tiene reconstruida la matriz, pero, no tiene un ovulo y el otro quedo muy dañado, no puede fecundarse el ovulo Hunter, así que, si Lisa está embarazada solo hay dos posibilidades, una que sea de alto riesgo, que lo dudo, o dos, que sea lo que traiga en su vientre, no es tuyo Rick" /No es tuyo Rick/ esas palabras resonaban como ruidos de metralla en su cabeza pero su celo fue frenado por las ultimas palabras de Jean, antes de ser interrumpidos de nuevo "Debe ser un experimento o algo así, porque de otra manera, Lisa no puede quedar embarazada, lo siento Rick yo" abriendo la puerta sin permiso

"Señor es urgente, es, es Reggie, algo bajo o salió de la nave y, y, debe" una voz más alterada que ese oficial entra a la oficina de Rick

"Almirante Hunter, debe venir ahora, es Reggie está siendo atacado" era Cheryl, en cuanto termina la última palabra corren hasta el área de comunicación de nuevo solo para encontrarse con el horror, y el terror en la cara de todos por lo que están recibiendo.

"Reggie ¿Me copias? Adelante Moss, ¿puedes escucharme? Reggie" un ruido muerto del otro lado de la línea comienza a trabajar la mente de Rick a mil por hora ideando un plan, una misión para ir por ese piloto y traerlo con vida a la base y otra misión para detener la amenaza antes de comenzar una guerra en la tierra, que los obligue a quedarse y devastarla de nuevo o marcharse para evitar mas destrucción.  
"Señor.. Yo…no, necesito… ayuda, el… esta… aquí, y yo no, no puedo, no" y la línea queda en absoluto silencio, Reggie no responde a los gritos de Rick, ni a los de Miriya, Cheryl o cualquier otro que trate de comunicarse con él, tras el silencio se escuchan solo gritos de auxilio, estallidos y después silencio y solo una leve voz, como un susurro en el viento que el Almirante trata de reconocer

"Hola Almirante Hunter, es un gusto estar en casa de nuevo, no sabe las ganas que tengo de verlo señor" el terror comienza a crecer en Rick Hunter, en Jean Grant, hasta en Miriya, saben de quien es la voz, es inconfundible no reconocerla, y las preguntas comienzan a atacar la mente, ¿Cómo era posible que el, estuviera aquí, vivo? Entre otras más

"¿Edwards?" un voz inaudible escapa de los labios del Almirante  
"no creyó que fuera el fin ¿o sí? ahora aquí en la tierra ajustaremos cuantas, señor, no me detendré hasta verlo muerto a usted o a su esposa ¿Cómo esta? Por cierto como sea, le regreso su regalo Almirante, ¿sabe? Esperaba verlo a usted pero de nuevo, cobardemente envió a un inocente piloto en su lugar, eso no está bien, lo veré pronto Almirante, se que podre causarle el sufrimiento más fuerte que jamás haya sentido, como el perder a su segundo hijo, ¿lo recuerda? Yo sí, le devolveré todo lo que me ha hecho al doble de sufrimiento eso, se lo garantizo, Hunter, adiós" y se corto la comunicación antes de poder decir o gritar algo más.

Reggie llego en un accidentado caza que despisto a su entrada a la base, estaba herido pero no al grado de muerte, poco a poco se recuperaba de sus heridas de una manera rápida según el informe de Jean Grant, cuando Lisa supo sobre la aparición de Edwards estaba aterrada, su cuerpo tembló y casi convulsiono recordó todo el sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar por asesinar a nuestros amigos solo por su ambición, su traición, el querer inculparnos a nosotros y sobre todo el sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar cuando ataco la nave provocando el aborto de Lisa y la dejara postrada en una silla de ruedas un tiempo, ambos estábamos seguros de que estaría muerto, cayó al pozo del génesis era lógico que muriera, era lava hirviendo, eso, en Praxia, Opthera, hasta en la tierra por Dios, eso era morir quemado, desintegrado por la piedra hirviendo, Janice se salvo por que su conciencia estaba en una maquina, pero Edwards por favor el era un ser humano era lógico que muriera ahí, desintegrado, muerto, debía estar muerto, pero ahora al escucharlo eso quedaba muy lejos de nuestra propia cordura  
"¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que sea él?" Comenzaba Jean Grant mordiendo sus uñas mirando hacia la nada por el ventanal de la sala de situaciones en la base  
"Era él, esa es su voz, lo reconoceríamos en cualquier lugar" respondió Miriya comenzando a imitar a Jean, mordiendo sus uñas también  
"Entro al pazo de Génesis, Lisa y yo lo vivimos, vimos cuando Janice entro con él a la lava incandescente eso debió haberlo matado, pero, solo nos queda esperar a que Reggie reaccione para interrogarlo bien, aunque no creo que cometa errores, dijo que era un hombre o eso parecía" dije jugando con un abre cartas sobre el escritorio  
"Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros? Puedo justificar que, bueno, lo que dijo antes de partir a Tirol el dijo que la mocosa del almirante ocupo su lugar" decía Lisa abrazándose a si misma tratando de no alterarse " se entiende, que, que por eso me odie tanto, y a Rick por lo que le dijo a su subalterno que te dan una medalla y un puesto por estar en el momento y hora correcta, también se justifica, pero, esas ganas de querer vernos muertos, su odio de esa manera ¿Por qué?" sin entender nada hasta que Cheryl hablo  
"Tal vez sea por su envidia" giramos a verla  
"¿Envidia? ¿Por qué envidia? ¿A qué? El era un Coronel" gire a ver a Cheryl cuando respondí  
"No sé, me imagino que ha de ser por lo que perdió" antes de formular la siguiente pregunta lógica ella continuo "¿Qué nadie lo sabe? Según los libros de historia, los que hablan del Gran Cañón en la base de Alaska, dice que el perdió al amor de su vida en ese lugar" como rayo cayendo en suelo mojado y pegando a cada uno de nosotros reaccionamos ante la revelación de Cheryl  
"¿Qué?"


	6. UN PASADO PARA ATORMENTAR

*UN PASADO PARA ATORMENTAR*

Mientras Cheryl junto con Miriya buscaban todo lo relacionado con la vida y el pasado de Edwards, yo hubiera querido que Jean no se encerrara con Lisa, pero necesitaba hablar unas cosas con ella con respecto a su embarazo.

"¿Cómo que, que tan segura estoy de ese bebe? Jean, lo sé, lo siento y me hice tres pruebas caseras y dio positivo, es como un milagro, tengo, tenemos, Rick y yo otra oportunidad" una entusiasmada Lisa le decía a Jean  
"Eso no es posible y lo sabes Lisa" Insistía Jean  
"¿Tu que sabes? Tal vez, solo tal vez" la interrumpe alzando la voz  
"¡NO, LISA, NO! Eso que traes dentro podría no ser de Rick" casi la abofetea Lisa  
"¿Cómo te atreves? Jamás he estado con otro hombre, que no sea Rick, él fue el primero y será el único" Lisa furioso dándole la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma  
"No me refería a eso Lisa, lo que trato de decir es, es, es que, tu sabes que no tienes un ovulo y que el otro está parcialmente reconstruido, no puedes tener hijos, ya no, no puedes Lisa" Girando a verla con lagrimas en sus ojos "Escúchame Lisa, la única manera de que te embaraces de nuevo es por medio de un experimento y recuerdo que, tu tocaste el pozo del génesis también" haciendo una pausa  
"¿Qué tratas de insinuar? Jean, ¿Qué llevo en mi vientre una cosa como eso? ¿Un Hydonita? ¡Estás loca! Sé que es de Rick, es" Jean la sostiene con violencia y la obliga a mirarla  
"Sea lo que sea no es humano, debes abortarlo antes de que crezca, te consuma y mueras, tú me dijiste que, preferías a Rick por encima de tus hijos, incluso de Roy, si tu mueres dejarías solo a Rick con eso, supongamos que sea un bebe humano, Rick jamás lo cuidaría, no sin ti, pero si es Hydonita, no, debes abortar Lisa, debes hacerlo antes de que" las lagrimas de Jean bloquean su cordura al ver el rostro de Lisa abatido y vacio  
"Solo, solo dame unos meses Jean, si esto, no es humano, lo hare, pero si es humano, por favor te lo suplico" Insistía  
"Se que no es humano, y solo te daré dos meses más, según tus cuentas y ese tiempo serian los tres meses que se requiere, así que ya lo sabes Lisa, si no es humano lo sacare" Dice Jean soltando a lisa y caminando hacia la puerta "No des ilusiones a Rick, yo hablare con él" y cierra la puerta tras de sí, sin ver que Lisa a caído de rodillas, derrotada sacando ese sollozo reprimido y doloroso de su garganta sin controlar los espasmos tocándose el vientre  
"Se que eres real, se que eres humano, se que tu papa es Rick Hunter, yo lo sé" derrumbándose ahí, sola…

"Encontramos algo Rick, y debes saber esto, ¿Dónde está Lisa?" Miriya llego a mi oficina y detrás de ella entro Cheryl con varios papeles.  
"Esta con Jean y no creo que sea el momento para que ella" la voz de Lisa lo interrumpe entrando y tomando asiento frente a él  
"¿Y bien? ¿Exactamente, que encontraron?" Pregunta Lisa limpiándose una lagrima, Miriya y Rick se miran entre sí pero no dicen nada solo se acerca al escritorio con Rick al igual que Cheryl.  
"Pues sí, tenía una novia, el amor de su vida, Brenda" Comenzó Miriya entregando una fotografía donde están abrazados  
"Jamás imagine que ese hombre sintiera amor" Rick asombrado viendo el retrato  
"Iban a casarse" comenzó ahora Cheryl "Mire, aquí lo dice, Brenda L'Vrank era su prometida desde hace años y estaban por casarse, pero murió en la base de Alaska después de que el gran cañón fue disparado y no soporto el peso del impacto por eso murió bajo los escombros del derrumbe" Eso hace trabajar la mente de Rick al igual que la de Lisa tratando de encontrar una respuesta o algo coherente con su odio hacia ellos dos  
"De acuerdo entiendo que, Edwards estaba comprometido, estaba por casarse, ella murió ese día, pero sigo sin entender que eso sea motivo para tanto odio hacia nosotros, no debería ser contra todas aquellas parejas que están o estuvieran por casarse, no, lo siento no tiene sentido, debe haber algo mas" tomando los papeles  
"Pues lo único que yo llegue a escuchar entre las bases de Ontario y Alaska mencionaban que tenían un diario, lo compartían juntos, ella escribía en él y el también, tal vez ahí haya algo mas, pero el único problema es que, bueno es una leyenda urbana, nadie llego a verlo en realidad, otros dicen que era más como una carpeta de informes donde se escribían entre ellos después de cada turno, pero como ya les dije es más bien como una leyenda urbana, nadie lo ha visto, tal vez ni exista en realidad no como tal, tal vez sea como dijo Reggie, que eran simples hojas sueltas y se perdieron en el tiempo con todo lo que paso después de las guerras Robotech" Responde Cheryl  
"Nos deja como al principio" Rick frotando sus dedos sobre sus sienes.  
"Creo que la conocí, ella era la encargada del armamento, de hecho estaba en la sala adjunta donde yo estuve, y si lo recuerdo esa parte se derrumbo casi por completo ¿Lo recuerdas Rick?" un fuerte suspiro de Rick mientras recuerda esos eventos y solo asiente con la cabeza en forma afirmativa  
"De existir ese diario, debe estar en algún lugar que para Edwards sea importante o lo haya sido, ¿saben donde vivía después de la guerra?" Rick tratando de estudiar la mirada de Lisa  
"Después de que salió del hospital el estuvo viviendo en Alaska en la casa que compartiría con ella, y creo que" buscando entre los papeles "Si, aquí está la dirección, mejor vamos a esa casa, aun está en pie" Mostrando la dirección  
"Te estás tardando Cheryl, vayan las dos, Miriya acompáñala por favor" y casi salieron corriendo cuando me vieron rodear a Lisa con mis brazos. Jean debió de haberla lastimado y mucho con sus palabras, sobre todo por algo que Lisa desconocía sobre ella, hace un tiempo Jean tuvo un aborto le desgarro por dentro y jamás volvería a tener hijos eso, hizo que, Jean y Vince comenzaran a tener problemas como pareja dado a que Jean se volvió algo enojada con la vida por el hecho de que otras se embarazaran y ella no, persuadía a las chicas que esperaban de que no lo tuvieran en especial aquellas que fueran de alto riesgo alegando que, la madre, la mujer, es quien se salvaría antes que al producto y para evitarle ese sufrimiento, bueno el resultado era la muerte prematura del infante. Y sospecho que, a Lisa le dijo lo mismo

Estaba abrazando a Lisa cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe  
"Uy perdón no quería interrumpir" una voz nos hizo separarnos y girar a la puerta, estaba por preguntar pero ella se presento "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tania, soy la Ginecooptetra de la Base y la Dra. Grant me entrego su expediente, ¿podemos hablar, los tres? Yo llevare su embarazo y todo lo relacionado con ese proceso" Era una chica de media estatura, cabello castaño, recogido con una coleta, piel blanca con anteojos, sostenía unos folders, estrecho la mano conmigo y después con Lisa, solo asentimos y ella prosiguió "Pero han pasado milagros, Almirante, créame, cuidaremos ese embarazo para que todo salga bien y sobre las sospecha de la Dra. Grant, bueno esperemos que no lleguemos a ese extremo, bien me retiro nos estaremos viendo próximamente, con permiso, ay no perdón de camino aquí, me dijeron que Moss despertó y quería verlo. Señor" y salió  
"Si gracias" respondí. Dejándonos con una leve esperanza, en especial a Lisa.

Entramos a la habitación de Reggie, estaba consiente al menos bien, heridas y golpes pero sabia quien era y donde estaba, saludo como es el protocolo, le informamos donde estaban Miriya y Cheryl, y lo que estaban buscando para entender mejor el instinto asesino de Edwards o esa cosa que se escuchaba como él.  
"¿Exactamente qué fue lo que paso y que te dijo? Reggie" me acerque a él cuando salió la enfermera.  
"No, no lo entiendo, la nave parecía más un drone de reconocimiento, no había movimiento dentro, pero de pronto se abrió una compuerta y una cosa parecida a un ser humano salió de ahí, estaba oculto y lejos de esa cosa como lo ordeno pero, eso me descubrió y corrió hacia mí, parecía el movimiento de una araña acercándose a gran velocidad comencé a dispararle, pero se movía con una rapidez impresionante estaba por llegar al Valkiria pero eso alcanzo mi perna y me arrastro a él, me elevo unos metros, me miro fijamente y escucho su voz por la radio cuando trataba de pedir auxilio, el tomo el radio y bueno cuando corto comunicación me dejo libre pero con un mensaje para ustedes" – Después de unos segundos de silencio continuo "Dijo que, que ya era hora, el momento había llegado, que al fin ustedes pagarían y sabrían lo que es realmente el dolor, la soledad, el vacío y que les daría lo que merecen realmente, no sus cargos por estar en el lugar y momento correcto o siendo hija de un oficial superior, y" – tomo su cabeza en señal de dolor  
"De cuerdo Reggie, descansa, cuando regresen Cheryl y Miriya hablaremos, Gracias" y Salimos, caminamos de regreso a la oficina lejos de saber lo estaba por llegar  
"

"¿Qué es eso?" Una voz desde el área de comunicaciones fija su mirada en el radar, hay un objeto acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos, "Visión de aire, ¿podría decirme que es eso que se aproxima a gran velocidad hacia nosotros? Cambio"  
"No tenemos visión de lo que está hablando" responde  
"¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí, el radar muestra un objeto acercándose de echo debe estar a unos diez metros de con ustedes, deben de verlo ya" Insiste  
"Negativo control de tierra no tenemos visión de nada, podría"… El sonido muerto de estática produce silencio en la base  
"Llama al Almirante Hunter, ahora" Un estallido resuena en toda la base, recibimos el aviso de alerta y entramos al área de radares, algo había disparado contra algunos VF aparcados y un misil impacto contra una pared que daba al comedor de oficiales, apenas pregunte me señalaron la pantalla y mi corazón dio un vuelco, casi se detiene, sentí la mano de Lisa sobre la mía, de donde provenía el fuego y era una nave intergaláctica entrando a la atmósfera terrestre…


	7. ENEMIGO EN COMÚN

Pido disculpas, por el capitulo anterior, yo no realice la traducción del Inglés al español, no es excusa, lo sé pero pondré más atención a cada uno de ellos, cuando reciba apoyo, muchas gracias por su crítica ayuda a mejor y de verdad no volverá a suceder.

7 *ENEMIGO EN COMÚN*

"Esto no está pasando" arrojo con frustración lo primero que vio el Almirante Hunter apenas entrando a su oficina, no teniendo suficiente con la reaparición de Edwards y su sed insana de venganza hacia él y su esposa, Lisa Hayes, ahora debían líder con algo que tenían la esperanza de que jamás volviera a repetir, una guerra en su propio planeta, pues aun, el recuerdo del holocausto de las guerras pasadas vivía en la memoria de muchos habitantes de la tierra. "¡ESTOY HARTO!" ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida tranquila? ¿Qué pecado cometí para tener esto como recompensa? Por Dios o quien sea, escúchame" cayendo de rodillas dejando escapar todo su dolor y sentimiento en ese llanto ahogado, se abraza a sí mismo, creyó que solo lidiaría primero con lo del extraño embarazo de Lisa, después con la reaparición del traidor, pero esto, la nave intergálactica había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, era suficiente, quería escapar, huir, correr, alejarse de ahí, desaparecer y jamás regresar, incluso morir con tal de no enfrentarse de nuevo a una guerra, con tal de darle la ventaja a Edwards, con tal de… Hizo una breve pausa a sus pensamientos porque de pronto la imagen de Lisa apareció delante de él, pudo sentir su calor, incluso escuchar su voz diciendo, Te necesito, para que bastara y fuera suficiente, para el retomar la cordura, dio un fuerte suspiro, limpio sus lagrimas, se puso de pie y comenzó a reflexionar que paso debe seguir, para saber si esa nave era enemiga o venían en son de Paz, para poder enfrentarse al mal nacido de Edwards, y apoyar a Lisa en ese raro embarazo. – "Jeff, envié mensaje de contacto a la nave nodriza, use código binario, el fónico y el ASCII y en cuanto tenga algo avíseme" – termina la llamada después del sí, señor, por parte del encargado de comunicación de la Base.  
Algunos oficiales que habían resultado heridos tanto en el ataque contra los VF y la pared que cayó del comedor, estaban siendo atendidos en la enfermería, Lisa Hayes estaba preocupada por todos ellos, y estaba ayudando, también le preocupaba Edwards, la posible amenaza intergaláctica, su embarazo y por Rick, que llevo durante mucho tiempo y muchas veces el peso sobre sus hombros de batallas y muertes, tomo decisiones muy difíciles, algunas acertadas y muy pocas equivocadas, y sabia que ahora él estaría solo en su oficina, pero Lisa lo conocía muy bien y en estos momentos era mejor dejarlo solo por una hora o dos, y después iría hablar con él, por lo pronto ella seguiría en la enfermería.  
"¿LISA?" – Una voz la hace girar y esbozar una sonrisa – "Gracias a Dios estas bien, ¿Dónde está Rick? ¿Miriya? ¿Están Bien? – Da un fuerte abrazo a su amiga  
"¡MAX! Qué bien que estas aquí, no sabes lo que Rick te necesita, ahora más que nunca" – Dice Lisa

¿Dónde está Rick?" – Viendo la enfermería  
"En su oficina, ve, le hará bien hablar contigo, después los alcanzare" – De un abrazo se despide de él. Lisa suspira y sabe que solo Max podría ser el más indicado en ayudar a Rick no solo militarmente o personalmente, él, le levantaría el ánimo y la moral.

El abrazo entre Rick Hunter y Max Sterling estuvo cargado de cariño y nostalgia, un abrazo como de aquel hermano perdido que regresa a casa, tal vez no irse de nuevo, ambos casi lloraron por un par de minutos, cuando se tranquilizaron se pusieron al día con las noticias, Max supo por medio del GDTU sobre el transbordador que impacto en Noruega y sobre el ataque a la base, por parte de una nave nodriza apostada a varios metros encima del nivel del mar, en una tierra pacifica que tenía esperanzas de que la guerra haya sido solo un amargo recuerdo, en cuanto supo del ataque salió del concilio sin siquiera avisar o pedir autorización, solo pensaba en su Esposa Miriya y en sus mejores amigos. Rick lo puso al tanto sobre el paradero de Miriya y de Cheryl, la joven piloto líder del ya conocido Escuadrón Skull, sin pensarlo y sin decir una sola palabra más, Max supo de inmediato que necesitaban de un líder que hubiese estado en combate en más de una guerra, si bien era cierto que los pilotos de ahora habían sido bien entrenados y que ellos eran como una leyenda viviente, necesitaban de un líder que supiera guiarlos y ahora que Lisa era más como una embajadora y Rick el Almirante en Jefe de las fuerzas armadas, su trabajo era mas de estrategia, pero en oficina por lo tanto allá afuera, en combate requerían de un General, y el mas indicado era Max, quien se ofreció a serlo, con ello Rick sintió que al menos una parte del peso sobre sus hombros había sido pasado a los hombros de Max.  
"Señor, ya tenemos respuesta de la nave" – Jeff se comunico con Rick, no hizo falta ninguna palabra ambos salieron de la oficia rumbo al área de comunicaciones.  
"¿y bien? ¿Necesitan codificarlo o algo?" – Pregunto Max entrando con Rick  
"No señor, no fue necesario esta en nuestro idioma, escuchen esto" – activo los altoparlantes

"Venimos en paz, no somos sus enemigos, buscamos a un humano que robo algo que es peligroso, necesitamos de su ayuda"

"Rick, mira" – Señalando como una especie de nave pocket parecido a un VF acercándose a la base dejando tras de sí, una Stela de humo, no rueda, flota y así se mantiene – "Enviaron a alguien ¿Qué haremos?" – el breve silencio se ve interrumpido por una voz.

"Yo iré, después de todo soy una embajadora ¿o no?" – Lisa  
"Claro que no, en tu estado sería peligroso, iré yo" – Responde Rick de inmediato  
"No, espera, tu eres el comándate en Jefe, después de mi, se que Miriya haría un excelente trabajo, lo hare yo" – sin decir algo mas, Max sale del recinto caminando hacia esa pequeña nave, alzando ambas manos, sosteniendo un pañuelo color blanco representando la paz, desde el área de comunicación Rick dio la orden de colocar franco tiradores y estar preparados a su orden en caso de que sea un engaño y la vida de Max este en peligro.

Parece un ser humano, eso piensan todos los de la base, cuando desciende el alienígena, acercándose, flotando hacia Max, intercambian algunas palabras, pero antes de que logren entrar al edifico dos caza se acercan y la pequeña nave se prepara a disparar

"No, esperen" – Rick comienza a gritar por el comunicador hacia Max – "Esos caza son Cheryl y Miriya, que no disparen" – a tiempo llega el aviso, el corazón de Rick vuelve a latir cuando aterrizan sin problema, viendo que ya no hay peligro Max entra al edificio junto a eso, seguidos de Miriya y Cheryl hasta la sala de reuniones, antes de abandonar el área de comunicación se da la orden de vigilar a los recién llegados.

Estando frente a eso y Max, despacio se acercan a ellos – "Habla nuestro idioma" – comienza Max – "El es nuestro comandante en jefe, el Almirante Richard Hunter, ella su esposa la Almirante Hayes nuestra embajadora, y ellas dos (señalando) a quienes iba a derribar, son algunos de nuestros mejores pilotos de combate, la coronel Miriya Parino y la líder de escuadrón Cheryl Addans", ella es Anyanka, embajadora de Nova Terra de donde ellos provienen, es de una galaxia cercas a, a donde estaba la colmena, el antiguo hogar de la Regente, ¿lo recuerdas Rick? El planeta donde quedaron varados hace tiempo" – después de las presentaciones oficiales aguardamos a que hablara.

"Sabemos de ustedes por los Centinelas, y hemos venido a solicitar su ayuda para encontrar a un humano, que robo una tecnología muy peligrosa de nuestro mundo, misma tecnología que robaron parcialmente los Invids hace tiempo, según el último reporte descubrimos que llego aquí, me disculpo por el ataque, pero creímos que, al ser Militar, habría llegado a este lugar" – comenzó con una voz suave casi hipnótica, sus ojos nos estaban estudiando a cada uno, parecían rayos equis sobre nosotros

"¿Qué clase de tecnología es esa? Y ¿Por qué creen que es un ser humano?" – Pregunto Rick

"Porque tiene su misma fisionomía y composición de carbono" – comenzó hablar, y si, si nos estaba analizando con la mirada – "Además de que tenía ese mismo escudo en su ropa" – señalo el antiguo símbolo de la REF, nos miramos entre sí, – "Y la tecnología que nos robo es, bueno, es para revivir a los muertos" - ¿a los muertos? Dijo, ¿habíamos escuchado bien?

"¿Cómo se revive a los muertos? Es imposible" – dijo Miriya

"No para nosotros, para los humanos si, según esa tecnología es posible, pero es peligrosa porque, la vida y la muerte debe haber un equilibrio y toda vida siempre exigirá una muerte, esa tecnología se alimenta de deseo y de sangre, cuando lo descubrimos ese humano dijo que, al fin ella volvería y el maldito pagaría, y desapareció por medio de un espectro pero logramos ver a donde se dirigía, aquí, necesitamos su ayuda siendo humano ustedes podrían localizarlo y castigarlo según sus leyes, nosotros solo nos llevaremos de nuevo el espectro y la tecnología y jamás volverán a vernos" – al terminar observe a Lisa y Miriya buscando algo entre unos papeles  
"De casualidad, ¿es él, la persona que se llevo su tecnología?" – mostraron la fotografía de Edwards y ella dijo que sí, el venia a cumplir una venganza personal contra lisa y contra mí, y si eso revivía a los muertos, nos usaría a nosotros o a unos de nosotros para lograrlo.  
"Quiere revivir a su prometida muerta" – dijo Cheryl, es cierto fueron a buscar algo más sobre el traidor  
"¿Qué encontraron? En la casa de Edwards" – Pregunte  
"No mucho, solo que si está loco, las paredes de su casa estaban llenas de escritos y esto era lo que contienen /"Ellos pagaran el dolor que nos causaron"/ creemos que, si murió su prometida en la base Alaska, como la almirante Hayes no se preocupo en verificar que, hubiera más personas en la base después de ver morir a su padre, y que usted Almirante Hunter solo acudirá a rescatar a Lisa, de ahí debió de haber nacido, su odio" – respondió Cheryl, y la verdad si tenía sentido.

Bien ahora teníamos un enemigo en común, T. R, Edwards un ser humano reaparecido, con una sed de venganza incontrolable, teniendo en su poder una tecnología que revivía a los muertos, era momento de planear un ataque para detenerlo antes de que el de, el primer ataque contra nosotros.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

1\. Para quienes no estén muy familiarizados con los códigos militares son los siguientes:

a) Código Binario: serie de líneas y puntos que forman una letra

b) Código Fónico: palabras en clave que significan letras o conjunto de ellas (alfa, bravo, tango)

c) Código ASCII: Serie de algoritmos o símbolos que forman una letra.


	8. LA MANO DEL DIABLO

8 *LA MANO DEL DIABLO*

"¿Aun nada?" – Pregunta un Max desconcertado leyendo el reporte de Cheryl

"No, aun nada, parece como si se hubiese desvanecido de la tierra" – responde encogiéndose de hombres  
"No tiene ningún sentido, ni nuestra tecnología, y ni la de ellos, han podido dar con el traidor, no lo entiendo, ¿están seguros que buscaron bien?" – insiste dejándose caer sobre la silla de la oficina de Rick  
"Barrimos todo Noruega, y de ahí bajamos a toda Europa y los países del Norte, hasta el sur, claro sin contar los que se perdieron en el mar durante las ultimas guerras y movimientos naturales de la tierra, pero aun así, los sonares no detectaron nada"- Ahora es Reggie quien ya recuperado de sus heridas está de nuevo al frente de su escuadrón  
"¿Completamente seguros?" – de nuevo Max  
"Señor, esos sonares son tan sensibles que si pasa cualquier partícula se activan, ¿Por qué cree que quitaron a las personas? El más leve movimiento emiten un zumbido, por eso se usan computadoras que registran los movimientos, y envían un reporte cada seis horas a todas las bases, así que, si, estamos completamente seguros de que Edwards no está ni encima de la tierra, ni en el mar" – Cheryl tomando algo de agua  
"¿Por qué no usamos el espectro?"- Max observa en silencio e intrigado a Reggie mientras Cheryl solo guarda silencio de nerviosismo – "Opps, creí que ya sabían de eso" – disculpándose.  
Cierto, la memoria de Max le recuerda hace dos meses cuando los viajeros, llegaron a la tierra para buscar al traidor, mencionaron algo llamado espectro, en ese momento nadie pregunto qué era eso, pero ahora, al saber que aquí, en la tierra saben de eso, le dio una rápida respuesta a Max, ¿Rick sabia de eso, y el no?, y de hecho sonaba lógico, Rick es el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, tanto aéreas, terrestres, navales y espaciales, por tanto debía ser un secreto que solo unos cuantos sabrían de ello y conociendo a su amigo y el rango que tiene, jamás revelaría algún secreto de ese nivel.  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso? Porque lo menciono Anyanka pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, me supongo lo saben pero, yo no, ¿podrían explicarme qué es?" -. Max observa la mirada entre Reggie y Cheryl.  
"De hecho, no lo sabe nadie, bueno, por nadie nos referimos a los recién llegados, a ustedes, eso incluye al Almirante Hunter y a su esposa la embajadora" – responde Cheryl  
"Si, pero el espectro es muy inestable, recuerda que a Scott casi lo atraviesa, si no"- Reggie guarda silencio cuando observa a Max tomar un arma laser – "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede señor? ¿Por qué?" – les apunta a ambos  
"¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Amigos, aliados o enemigos?" – Reggie y Cheryl alzan las manos asombrados mientras Max trata de salir de la oficina y dejarlos encerrados hasta que logre hablar con Rick o con alguien, en quien, pueda confiar.  
"Señor, no somos enemigos, seguimos las ordenes de todos ustedes, y si no dijimos nada sobre esa tecnología, créame que no es por ser traidores u otra cosa, con todo lo que se ha pasado, no se ha tenido el tiempo de reunir a los mandatarios del GDTU para dar a conocer todo con lo que se cuenta, de verdad, jamás los traicionaremos" – responde reggie muy asustado protegiendo a Cheryl, pudieron seguir las preguntas y respuestas pero el móvil de Cheryl los distrae de todo eso.  
"¡ESPEREN! El sonar de Groenlandia detecto algo raro" – mostrando la imagen a Max  
"¿Qué es eso?" – Tratando de distinguir algo  
"Eso, se parece a lo que salió del transbordador, se parece al traidor" – dijo reggie arrastrando las palabras, mirando a Max. - "Iré por el escuadrón, lo mantendremos informado señor, vamos Cheryl"- y dejaron a Max con una mezcla de duda, miedo, e intriga, que las tres palabras son peligrosas juntas en la misma oración.

Rick hunter caminaba de un lado a otro en la enfermería, estaba esperando a que llegara la Dra. Tania la nueva ginecóloga de Lisa, su esposa, quien estaba lista para el ultrasonido y para los estudios sobre ese extraño embarazo,  
"Almirante, puede pasar" – entre junto con ella, me acerque de inmediato con mi esposa que estaba sobre la mesa de exploración me extendió la mano y la tome con ternura – "Bien, veamos ¿Qué se escucha por ahí?" – comenzó a pasar el aparato sobre el vientre de Lisa y vi una sonrisa en Tania – "Bueno al menos tenemos un corazón palpitando" – y pude escucharlo, ambos lo hicimos, fue algo mágico e increíble de que los dos hiciéramos una nueva vida, pero en esta ocasión además de sentir alegría, también sentía miedo, de que eso, no fuera humano.  
"¿Cómo, podremos saber si es humano o no?" – pregunte aunque sabía que eso le quitaría emoción a Lisa.  
"Gracias a nuestra tecnología avanzada podre obtener algo de su ADN y verificar si es humano o no, no se mueva Sra. Hunter y manténgase lo más relajada posible" - ¿lo más relajada? Pensé al ver esa enorme aguja siendo introducida en el cuerpo de Lisa, casi me da un infarto, y creo que, debió de habérmelo dicho a mí, y no a ella, Lisa estaba respirando profundamente y conservaba la calma pero yo, yo solo evite mirar.  
"Todo estará bien" – increíble como la fuerza de la mujer en estos casos es impresionante, Lisa me tranquilizo a mí, como siempre lo hacía, di un beso en su frente como señal de agradecimiento.  
"Todo listo, en unos días sabremos si es humano o no, pero antes, debo decirles que, de ser humano será tratado como alto riesgo, dado sus antecedentes Almirante, pero de no ser humano por su vida, deberá tomar esto (mostro dos capsulas) es una solución salina altamente corrosiva y deshará el producto, provocando un aborto, pero no se verá dañado nada de usted, ¿quedo claro? Usted lo acepto, Sra. Hunter" – nos miro unos instantes, estaba por responder pero sentí el apretón sobre mi mano de parte de Lisa  
"Si, lo sé, y fue lo que acordamos y yo acepte, gracias" – respondió con mucha tranquilidad, pero la conocía muy bien, sabía que, se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

"Bien mandare estas muestras y los mantendré en contacto, ya pueden irse" – y salió dejándome con ella, para arreglarse y poder regresar a la oficina, y saber ¿Qué fue lo que el sonar mostro bajo la superficie, en el mar, que Max me había reportado y sobre quien irían a investigar.

En la oficina, Max me ponía al tanto sobre las ultimas noticias, sobre el escuadrón de Skull al mando de Cheryl quienes fueron a investigar, también menciono eso del espectro, recordando la junta con esa embajadora Anyanka, Reggie quedo en reunir la información necesaria y por lo visto no tardo mucho, entro a la oficina con un folder.  
"¿Y bien Reggie? ¿Qué eso del espectro?" Pregunte  
"Siempre creímos que era tecnología Hydonita, pero dados los eventos recientes creo que también la robaron de Nova Terra" – comenzaba Reggie a explicar  
"¿Cómo los misiles N-S? me imagino que son de ellos también, pero esos son mortales y es" – Reggie sonríe con algo de malicia y sarcasmo y eso provoca que Rick Hunter guarde silencio y lo vea con sigilo  
"Perdón señor, lo lamento, pero los misiles N-S no son para destruir, son para dar saltos en el espacio, su explosión causa un agujero de gusano, mismo que, ustedes de mala manera se dieron cuenta y bueno acabaron allá, perdidos, y si seria un castigo muy cruel, pero en fin, regresemos al Espectro, es una esfera de energía prácticamente, que viaja a la velocidad de la luz, cuando encuentra lo que busca aparece como un fata morgana, que no es más que un espejismos, muestra lo que encuentra, o a donde quiere ir, depende como lo usen, obviamente, por eso ellos descubrieron que T. R. Edwards venia para aca, porque debieron de haber visto en fata morgana, que lo llevaría la tierra lo que me lleva a pensar que" – Reggie toma el ordenador donde apareció la imagen que envió el sonar  
"¿Qué sucede? Reggie ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunta Max  
"El espectro creó un espejismo ¿cierto?" – comenzó Rick, Reggie responde afirmativamente –"Si Edwards lo tiene, porque también lo robo, entonces lo que vieron en el sonar no es real, o es una trampa o" – un fuerte estallido resuena por toda la base, exploto una parte de la nave nodriza y a su paso algunos VF, los militares de inmediato salen para defender, de lo que sea que se esté escondiendo tras el humo y polvo, Max trata de comunicarse con el escuadrón Skull pero la radio esta en estática, el, Sabe que ese sonido es cuando la radio ha sido destruida por completo incluyendo al piloto, pero aleja esos pensamientos negativos para concentrarse en lo que está sucediendo en ese momento en la base.

"Almirante Hunter, ¿Dónde estás maldito bastardo?" – esa voz, esa maldita voz rasposa, Hunter sabe de quién se trata, el hombre que le causo el daño más profundo por provocar el aborto de su esposa, el causante de miles de muertes de soldados inocentes, llevar a la locura a Minmey y quien también había provocado en mi no solo miedo, sino recelo, y odio.  
"¡Edwards!" – dije al verlo, Pero esa cosa que se acercaba mientras se desvanecía el humo y polvo no parecía humano, media más de dos metros, enormes protuberancias se alzaban por su espalda, su rostro parecía demoniaco con esos ojos rojos, tras de él un ejército igual de deformes humanos fundidos con maquinas lanzando rayos de plasma que derretían todo lo que tocaban.  
"Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Almirante Hunter ¿creyó que se había deshecho de mí? Pobre imbécil ahora si cumpliré mi venganza, al fin evolucione y ahora soy indestructible y ¿Done esta su bella esposa? La gran embajadora Lisa Hayes" – alzo su vista y logro verla tras de los soldados acompañada de Anyanka – "Vaya la embajadora de Nova Terra esta aquí, opps perdón por atacar su nave" – lanzo una carcajada que más bien parecían chillidos que taladraban los oídos – "Me imagino que ya sabrá de su embarazo ¿cierto? Señora Hunter, le recuerdo que también toco el pozo del génesis, así que, lo que ha de traer allí dentro es algo, más o menos parecido a mí, así que, deduzco que usted espera a mi hijo" – dijo  
"¡Maldito Bastardo!" – le grite tomando un arma de un soldado y le apunte a la cabeza  
"Adelante Almirante, hágalo, dispáreme" – me reto con su maldita sonrisa cínica – "pero eso no cambia el hecho de que, lo que ella en su vientre, no es humano" – repitió de nuevo llenándome de furia  
"Rick no, no caigas en su juego, es lo que él quiere y tú lo sabes" – Max tomo mi mano, tratando de calmarme – "por favor Hermano, no lo hagas, o acabaras muerto aquí mismo" – baje el arma pero no la guardia, quería matarlo, despedazarlo con mis propias manos, de ser ciertas sus palabras eso devastaría a Lisa, no quería mirarla, sabía que estaría llorando ante lo que ese maldito estaba diciendo. – "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Edwards" – grito Max  
"Vida por vida, Sterlling, como siempre el perro faldero de Hunter, ¿Qué no te cansas de eso? Únete a mí, y serás invencible, juntos le quitaremos la corona de Rey al Almirante" – se acerco mas a nosotros  
"Estas enfermo de celos y envía, Edwards" – respondió Max

"Ya me canse de este juego, ¿ahora si no les importa? He venido por mi recompensa Almirante Hunter, por el maldito bastardo que causo mi desgracia" – de nuevo grito  
"Edwards basta, esa historia es la misma una tras otra, yo no sabía que usted estaba en la Base Alaska, Lisa tampoco lo sabía, no fue intencional" – grite  
"¿Crees que es por eso? O ¿por esto?" señalo su ojo, y la parte donde una había estado esa horrible cicatriz - "No Almirante, de haber verificado la escuincle Hayes, esto no me habría pasado y su usted hubiera esperado unos segundos más, ella estaría viva, usted me causo el dolor de perder al amor de mi vida, ese día en la base, mi prometida Brenda estaba viva, pero usted, Hunter solo pensó en salvar a su mujercita, y así como usted me quito al amor, y me hizo vivir un infierno, yo haré lo mismo con su mujer" – lo interrumpí  
"¡BASTA, EDWARDS!, el problema es conmigo, deje a Lisa" – grite  
"A no, piensa ¿Qué me la llevare a ella? No Almirante, es a usted, la vida que traeré requiere de la sangre de quien lo causo y eso, lo causo usted, así que, ¿si no le importa?" – sentí un dolor en mi abdomen, seguido de una humedad y después sentí que erra arrastrado, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Max, Reggie, de algunos soldados, y antes de perderme en la oscuridad, el grito desgarrador de Lisa.  
"¡RICK NO!" – y fue todo…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

**FATA MORGANA** : Recibe su nombre del italiano fata Morgana (es decir: hada Morgana), en referencia a la hermanastra del Rey Arturo (Morgan le Fay) que, según la leyenda, era un hada cambiante. **Es un espejismo o ilusión óptica que se debe a una inversión de temperatura.**


	9. UN RASTRO DEL PASADO

9\. UN RASTRO DEL PASADO

Abrí los ojos al sentir un calor envolver mi cuerpo, frente a mis ojos estaba el astro rey alzando por los cielos azules, las nubes blancas pasaban despacio como una especie de danza, alzo mi mano para evitar que el calor termine de quemar mis ojos, puedo sentir una suave brisa y el aroma a las flores giro la vista a mi costado izquierdo y puedo ver un campo de flores, estoy encima de un campo de flores, pensé, a unos metros lejos de mi hay un cuerpo mas, es el de una mujer al ver lo mejor, fijo mi mirada tratando de saber de quién se trata y descubro ese bello cabello color miel, esbozo una sonrisa pues se, que es mi esposa Lisa, trato de alcanzarla al estirar mi brazo y mi mano, pude sentirla levemente, despacio me incorporo para quedar sentado sobre las flores, me acerco a ella despacio, tomo su cintura y puedo sentir humedad en su cuerpo, retiro mi mano de inmediato y veo sangre, ¿de ella? No, ¿Por qué ella? Gire su cuerpo con brusquedad y puedo ver con horror su vientre estaba abierto, sus ojos vacíos, ella, ella está muerta…

"¡NO LISA!" – Es una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, mire mi mano aun seguía la sangre, y de apoco lo recordé, el ataque a la base Vancouver por parte de traidor, la herida y mi secuestro, toque mi vientre donde había sido herido y ya no tenía nada, solo un vendaje algo primitivo, como pude me incorpore y trate de reconocer le lugar, ya no estaba en ese sueño encima de un campo de flores, ahora estaba de vuelta al realidad en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, una pequeña mesa de madera con un vaso con agua encima de ella, las paredes color gris oscuro y una pequeña ventana con cristales opacos, estaba encima de un colchón, me recargue sobre la fría pared, cerré mis ojos unos momentos tratando de tranquilizarme y alejar de mi esa maldita pesadilla, ruego a ese Dios supremo que ella estuviese bien, que la preocupación no afectara su estado de gestación, pero sobre todo que Lisa, no haya resultado herida cuando me perdí en la oscuridad, por instinto bese la argolla de mi matrimonio, respire varias veces alejando esos malos pensamientos sobre su muerte de mi mente, agradecía que fuera yo quien estaba en esa posición y no ella, de lo contrario lo habría matado en ese instante y después me iría con ella a la muerte, porque un solo latido para morir, porque esta vida sin Lisa, no valdría la pena seguir viviendo. – "Mi amor, cuídate mucho" – dije al aire pensando en ella.

Poco a poco siento una pesadez en mis parpados, trataba de mantenerme despierto pero me fue imposible y caí de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"DESPIERTA IDIOTA" – Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi rostro y abrí los ojos, mis brazos estaban sujetos, atados a gruesas cadenas y mi cuerpo pesado estaba colgando, sentía un dolor en mis rodillas, estaba encima de lo que parecían ser rocas y trozos de cristal, trate de reconocer el lugar pero parecía una cueva de metal, y recordé los bunkers pero no estaba seguro de eso – "¿Qué le pareció la pesadilla que le hice tener? Hunter" – alce la vista, frente a mi estaba ese maldito traidor lo cubrí una túnica color negro, sus penetrantes ojos rojos me miraban con furia  
"Maldito Bastardo, ya basta Edwards, entiendo tu furia, tu coraje, ese rencor que no te deja vivir, se que perdiste a gente valiosa y querida en la base Alaska, a costa del gran Cañón, pero yo no lo planee, tampoco mi esposa, ni siquiera Global, todos estuvimos en contra de eso, quien lo autorizo fue el padre de Lisa, ya pago, está muerto como muchos otros oficiales, no, no entiendo tanto odio hacia nosotros" – dije tratando de no desfallecer  
"¿Crees que es solo por eso? Te creí más inteligente, Hunter" – el suelo retumbo cuando él se acerco a mi – "Se que fue a mi casa, se que vio lo que escribí en las paredes y aun así no lo entiende, usted si pudo tener a la mujer que amaba, aunque le quite a Minmey, como se la quite al petulante de Wolf, yo gane a Minmey" – su maldita voz rasposa  
"No me quito nada Edwards, lo mío con Minmey hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado, Wolf solo fue un capricho el estaba casado y tenía un hijo, y con respecto a ella, se que donde quiera que este, estará a salvo de usted con un hombre que la ama y con su hijo" – respondí  
"Idiota" – ese golpe sobre mi rostro sentí que casi me arrancaba la cabeza, la sangre comenzaba a brotar – "Pero se quedo con el mejor de todos los premios la mocosa dolida por la muerte de su ex prometido, la hija del Almirante y dirigente de la Tierra, Lisa Hayes, ¿lo recuerda Hunter? Yo sí, ahí estaba usted, corriendo a su llamado, llegando como caballero con armadura dorada sobre su blanco corcel, bueno eso asemeja el Skull 1, todo un capitán del escuadrón salvando a su damisela en desgracia, lo vi perforar la pared blindada, lo vi correr por ese pasillo y abrazar a su princesa, lo vi subirla a la nave, lo vi abrazándola, lo vi despegar, yo estaba ahí maldita sea sosteniendo en brazos a Brenda a punto de morir, le grite Hunter, desgarre mi garganta suplicando por usted, alce mis brazos tratando de que me viera, si hubiera girado un solo segundo a su derecha me habría visto, pero no, para usted fue más importante abrazar y proteger a esa mocosa" – podía sentir tanto odio y a la vez dolor en sus palabras  
"Lo, lo lamento Edwards, ambos creímos que no había nadie más con vida, y es cierto ni ella ni yo nos molestamos en verificar, pero, el lugar estaba por derrumbarse, yo no" – la sangre comenzaba a sentirla en mi garganta  
"¿Usted qué? no podía permitir perder a su nueva adquisición ¿cierto? Pero dejo que yo perdiera, a la única persona importante en mi vida, ¡Míreme Hunter! – tomo mi rostro con furia – "esto, por esto no lo odio, (mostró su rostro deforme) lo odio a los dos, porque ese día yo perdí al amor de mi vida, a Brenda, hubiera vivido, yo no importaba solo ella, pero la dejo morir, Brenda murió en mis brazos, cuando le jure que todo estaría bien, al ver su VF le dije, que estaría bien que la ayuda ya había llegado por ella, pero usted arrogante mequetrefe jamás se tomo la molestia de mirar mas allá, y la dejo morir" – era cierto lo que había dicho Cheryl, perdió a su prometida ese día  
"Edwards lo lamento, no imagino el dolor que pasaste al perderla, si pudiera regresar el tiempo yo" – de nuevo otro golpe sobre mi rostro, y la herida que creí cerrada estaba abriéndose de nuevo, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo – "Si alguien debe pagar seré yo, deje a Lisa, ella, ella no tiene la culpa fui yo quien lo lastimo" – dije tratando de no morir ahí  
"No Hunter, no es tan fácil, vera, usted se quedara aquí encerrado, muriendo lentamente, y yo, iré por su esposa y delante de usted la vera morir muy despacio, con el dolor más agudo y a lo lejos sentirá la impotencia como yo de no poder ayudarla, de no poder hacer nada por ella" – lo sentí, toco mi herida con sus dedos, me hizo gritar de dolor, y de terror por sus palabras  
"No Edwards, no lo hagas, déjala tranquila, está embarazada, Brenda no quería esto, si te amaba no" – seguía introduciendo su mano en mi herida  
"Usted no sabe lo que ella quería, ella debió estar en el lugar que Lisa a bordo del SDF-1 pero no, la influencia del Almirante pudo mas, para quitarle el cargo y dárselo a su hija, Brenda también la odiaba, y yo lo odio a usted y a ella, en el pozo del Génesis supe que, para destruirlo a usted debía destruir a Lisa primero frente a sus ojos para matarlo lentamente y créame que gozare ese momento, porque, cuando ella muera, su sangre servirá para traer de regreso a mi Brenda" – me sentía morir en ese momento – "¿Está llorando? Hunter, pobrecito, no morirá hasta que la vea a ella morir" – saco su mano de mi herida y dio media vuelta alejándose de mi  
"Si, si le tocas un cabello Edwards, te juro que te matare, te hare pedazos, esparciré tus restos en el espacio profundo" – la vista se nublaba no podía seguir en pie  
"Hágalo Hunter, como si pudiera, porque desde esa posición no lo creo, le será impo" – un estruendo lo distrajo, seguido de un pequeño derrumbe, podía escuchar levemente armas laser disparando y chillidos – "¿Qué demonios está pasando allá afuera?" – Grito, pero fue derribado cuando un VF entro

"Aléjate de él" – una voz se escuchó, no era de Max, ni de Reggie, era alguien más  
"¡No! No te atrevas maldito mocoso, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? Tu" – alcance a ver a Edwards tenía un sentimiento de miedo que jamás había visto en él cuando esa persona le hablo – "Tu debes estar muerto" – dijo Edwards, trataba de mantenerme despierto necesitaba saber quién era ese chico  
"Te confundes de persona, pero como siempre la conciencia te traiciona, si descubro que fuiste tú, te juro que tendrás su mismo destino, ahora entren por el Almirante sáquenlo de aquí" – y sentí las manos de otras personas me ayudaron a salir de ahí – "Y tu idiota, ¿quieres a tu mujer? Ven por ella"- escuche como un murmullo el grito de furia de Edwards antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo.

"¿Almirante? ¿Se encuentra bien?" – una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones me miraba, mis ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz de las lámparas – "Esta consiente" – le decía a alguien más –"Tranquilo, no se esfuerce, aquí está a salvo" – vi, entre sombras a alguien más acercarse  
"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién, quien es usted? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" trataba de hablar bien, pero aun sentía dolor.  
"Esta a salvo Almirante" – de nuevo la voz de ese hombre que me alejo de Edwards – "No se preocupe no somos enemigos de usted, está en el hospital Santa Bárbara en San Diego, California, dentro de la Base 23, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Archer" – respondió  
"¿Archer? No, no puede ser, el está muerto, se perdió en el espacio, yo, yo escuche su ultima transmisión" – hable de manera más simple, acostumbrado a la luz blanca de la habitación  
"Usted se refiere a mi Padre, Almirante" – y lo vi, cuando se acerco a mí, era Archer vuelto a nacer excepto por los ojos, no eran del mismo color  
"¿Eres el hijo de Samantha? La controladora de vuelo desaparecida, tu" – me interrumpió acercándose a mi  
"Si señor, soy yo" – respondió.

No podía ser posible, la creímos muerta, como a muchos otros, jamás imagine que llego a dar a luz, Archer estaría orgulloso de él, pero espera, ¿La base 23? ¿En San Diego, California? Se suponía que California se había perdido en el pacifico, eso sabían en la base Vancouver, Tal vez nadie les había dicho, o tal vez no lo sabían realmente, o tal vez, no pertenecían al GDTU y eso, jamás era bueno, pues al estar al margen nadie garantizaba que pudiera regresar a casa, no garantizaba que volvería a ver a Lisa, y no garantizaba que fueran aliados, tal vez eran… los rebeldes de los que los libros de historia hablaban que eran nuestros enemigos…

"No somos enemigos Almirante" – lo vi fijamente ¿Cómo lo supo? Pensé, se acerco a mí y me mostró una sonrisa que no supe deducir que expresaba, y su respuesta me lleno de terror - "Puedo leer la mente" – Respondió. 


	10. AMIGO O ENEMIGO

10\. AMIGO O ENEMIGO

Recibimos una llamada de una base en San Diego, nos dijeron que habían rescato a Rick Hunter y se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, de inmediato nos movilizamos para ir por él y saber de su estado, Lisa fue la primera en estar a bordo del avión que nos llevaría a el, y aunque los escuadrones y sus líderes estaban listos y preparados para cualquier eventualidad me preocupaba la actitud de todos en la base, en especial la de Cheryl y Reggie.

"Bien este es el plan, llegamos, el helicóptero de rescate traerá al Almirante Hunter de inmediato y saldremos de esa base, ¿quedo claro?" – Dijo Cheryl en la plataforma de despegue al abordar las unidades  
"¿Cuál es el problema? Necesitamos saber el estado de Rick y si puede viajar, ya que" – me interrumpió Reggie  
"No habrá tiempo para eso, por ello llevamos a nuestro mejor medico, él lo atenderá al regreso para cualquier eventualidad" – dijo abordando su vf

"Si, lo entiendo pero"- insistía  
"No señor, no habrá más tiempo para quedarnos en esa base" – insistió Cheryl  
"De acuerdo basta, antes de irnos ¿hay algo que debamos saber? Porque si Rick no está en condiciones de viajar, no vamos a arriesgar su vida" – alzo la voz Miriya haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio, silencio que lo interrumpió Cheryl  
"Esa base no es segura señor, San Diego quedo muy inestable después de la invasión de los Invid, hay, hay constantes terremotos y eso pondría en peligro la vida del Almirante, por eso debemos regresar de inmediato, digo, imagine que, hay un terremoto y cae la base y Hunter esta dentro morirá aplastado, y no creo que quiera eso ¿o sí?"- dijo Cheryl y de hecho no nos dejo muy convencidos, pero Lisa solo quería ver a Rick y en su estado era peligroso que se preocupara, por lo tanto partimos de inmediato sin decir nada más.

La base 23 de San Diego era un complejo militar de los más grandes, podía verlo a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación del hospital, mi herida estaba cerrada solo requería de que retiraran los puntos y todo estaría bien, un recuerdo llego a mi durante mi vida en Macross, cuando me derribaron los misiles de nuestra nave, y mi bella niña vino a verme, suspire al imaginarme su rostro, solo quería estar con ella, abrazarla, sentirla junto a mí.  
"Pronto llegaran, señor" – mi pensamiento lo interrumpió Archer, gire a verlo de pie a la entrada de la habitación – "Le recuerdo que se leer la mente, por eso, supe que estaba pensando en su esposa, la Almirante Hayes" – me miro unos segundos a los ojos – "Ah no perdón, la embajadora Hayes, ¿cierto?" – pregunto acercándose a mí, depositando algo de ropa sobre la cama  
"Si puedes leer mi mente, no veo el porqué lo preguntas" – dije tomando la ropa para cambiarme

"Almirante de verdad, no somos sus enemigos, simplemente el GDTU creyó que este lugar era inestable y nos olvido, pero nosotros pudimos recuperar la base y ahora tratamos de que ellos nos reconozcan para pertenecer a los complejos militares de la Tierra Unida" – dijo acercándose a mi

"¿Qué es lo que transportaron en esa capsula? Lo que impidió que el ejercito de Edwards avanzara en contra ataque a ustedes, cuando me rescataron" – era imposible dejar de lado el recuerdo de Archer, el, su hijo era casi un clon de ese piloto perdido en el espacio hacia unos años atrás.

"Venga conmigo señor" – y Salimos hasta una plataforma donde había varios VF y más personas – "Somos de los pocos humanos que se refugiaron en el polo norte cuando llegaron los Invid, al desterrarlos comenzaron a buscar refugios y aquí encontraron un lugar, la base se reconstruyo gracias a los pocos militares que quedaron en pie y desde entonces hemos hecho lo mejor para sobrevivir, la tierra es algo inestable, es cierto, hay pequeños terremotos muy continuos por eso la GDTU creyó que, aquí no habría nada, aunque les hemos dicho que no tiene de que preocuparse pero con usted aquí, creo que ya nos van a creer, ¿cierto?" – Giro a verme – "El tiempo que este aquí podrá decirles que esta base, está en buenas condiciones y que seremos parte de ellos ¿o no señor?" – trague salive y solo asentí afirmativamente, quería decir algo cuando varios aviones y dos helicópteros pasaron por encima de nosotros – "Vaya, creo que ya llegaron por usted, señor, vamos a recibirlos" – y camine tras de él, hasta el aterrizaje

"¡Aléjate del Almirante Hunter, Archer!" – escuche la voz de Reggie y lo vi, a él y todo su escuadrón apuntándole con un arma laser, inmediatamente después llego el escuadrón Skull y también hicieron lo mismo, de inmediato los militares de esa base se posicionaron para contra atacar  
"Esperen, esperen, no hemos hecho nada malo, por el contrario le salvamos la vida al Almirante Hunter" – me señalo Archer mientras se acercaba a ellos con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición – "No disparen, bajen sus armas" – le dijo a los militares de la base 23  
"¡Rick!" – de pronto todo se detuvo para mi, al escuchar esa voz y verla descender del avión, estaba ella, mi esposa, me acerque y la abrace tan fuerte como pude al tenerla frente a mi – "Mi amor, ¿estas bien?" – me susurro al oído pero guardo silencio por las lagrimas, la mías, también estaban corriendo por mi rostro, la vida regreso a mí al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, tras de ella bajaron Max y Miriya esperaron unos segundos y después nos envolvieron en un abrazo, mi esposa y mis mejores amigos estaban ahí conmigo, cuando creí que jamás volvería a verlos.

"De acuerdo el Almirante está bien, ahora vámonos de aquí" – Grito Cheryl, y nos saco del trance a todos nosotros.  
"Claro, pero no hoy, vean" – Señalo el cielo, en efecto enormes nubarrones de color negro comenzaron a formarse, Cheryl y reggie trataron de irse, pero al colapsar uno de sus VF accedieron a quedarse. – "Vengan por aquí, ustedes son nuestros invitados y serán atendidos de la mejor manera" – nos llevaron a un área solo para nosotros, aunque el resto de los pilotos prefirieron quedarse en la plataforma de aterrizaje.

"Debemos salir de aquí"- comenzó Cheryl buscando algo entre las paredes  
"¿Crees que ellos hicieron esto? Porque yo si" – Reggie también buscaba algo  
"Por supuesto que sí, ellos provocaron la tormenta, derribaron un VF y no me extrañaría que no dieran de alta al Almirante, así que, debemos irnos de ser posible esta noche, no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí, es peligroso" – insistía Cheryl  
"Rick, el, es idéntico a Archer, el es" – Comenzó Max, ignorando a Cheryl y Reggie en sus comentarios  
"Si, es el hijo de Archer y Sam"- respondí abrazando a Lisa  
"¡El no es el hijo de Archer!" – alzo la voz Cheryl  
"¿Por qué estas tan segura? Nosotros supimos de el, y de su relación con Samantha, supimos que estaba embarazada, y después de todo esto, me trae a la mente ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que este lugar es peligroso, y nos quieres sacar de aquí? Además creo que, estamos a salvo, siendo su hijo y militar pues" – interrumpieron a Max

"El hijo de Samantha, la novia de Jack Archer, murió en el parto, esa cosa que se presento como tal, en realidad es un clon de Jack Archer manipulado genéticamente, al igual que cada uno de los que viven aquí en esta base.

No dábamos crédito a sus palabras, aunque dadas las circunstancias actuales ya no nos sorprendía nada

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué estas tan segura de tus palabras?" – preguntó Max

"Pregúntele al Almirante Hunter, creo que el ya sabe porque" – giraron a verme pero antes de poder decir algo mas Cheryl continuo – "Creo que ya descubrió que, el puede leer la mente, ¿o no? Almirante" – suspire cuando ella termino de hablar, solo asentí con la cabeza y guardamos silencio unos segundos.

"Debemos salir de aquí, no podemos quedarnos esta gente es peligrosa" – insistía Reggie mientras nosotros procesábamos sobre lo que dijo de Archer  
"¿Qué tan segura estas de lo que dijiste sobre él? ¿Dónde y cómo lo sabes?" – se acerco Miriya a Cheryl

"Sam, Sam, ella, se deprimió cuando supo de Archer que se perdió en el espacio, su embarazo fue de mal en peor, no comía, no se cuidaba cuando por fin se dio cuenta que, lo único que le quedaría de ese recuerdo era su hijo fue demasiado tarde, el parto fue prematuro y el bebe nació muerto, llena de arrepentimiento se alió a la regente Invid y gracias a ella logro tener a esa cosa, les recuerdo que eso mismo le paso a Scott, su prometida fue literalmente despedazada cuando la derribaron, y de pronto apareció Ariel que no era otra cosa más que el clon de Marlene, Jack Archer no es el único, hay civiles clonados y alterados genéticamente que viven aquí, en San Diego, entre algunos oficiales muertos en batalla y están aquí, con vida" – Cheryl frustrada se deja caer sobre una silla

"Si no les hablamos del espectro o de otras tecnologías Invid fue por protocolos del GDTU, nunca quisimos esconderles nada, nosotros no somos sus enemigos, ellos si" – Reggie señalo la base 23

"De acuerdo, ¿y cómo saldremos de aquí? Según ustedes ellos pueden manipular todo incluso el clima y" – Max gira a ver a Rick – "¿Qué habilidad tiene Archer?" – Max

"Puede leer la mente" – responde muy serio esperando la respuesta de los demás

"Eso no es bueno" – Lisa fue la que rompió el silencio – "Si él tiene esa habilidad, jamás nos dejara salir de aquí, conocerá todos nuestros planes y lo que pensamos sobre ellos, nos sentirá como una amenaza" – mirando el rostro de todos de preocupación – "¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que él lo descubra?" – el intercambio de miradas no ayuda, no hay respuestas, Rick camina hacia un ventanal, a fuera la fuerza de la naturaleza no le permite ver con claridad ¿Qué es aquello que se mueve desde las colinas? Los destellos de los rayos asemejan a los láseres durante una batalla, los demás lo siguen con la mirada esperando por una palabra que los anime o los de una respuesta a la tormenta de preguntas que están dentro de sus cabezas.

"Lo lamento, pero no nos iremos de aquí, hasta no tener las respuestas que quiero" – Cheryl y Reggie suspiran con fastidio – "Cuando me rescataron de las manos de Edwards algo lo hizo detenerse, no se atrevió a tocarlo, y no solo fue por el parecido con Archer, ya sea él o un clon o lo que sea, estando aquí vi que transportaban algo dentro de una capsula, al interrogar a Jack no me respondió nada, necesito saber ¿Qué llevaban en esa capsula? Rodeada de seguridad, ¿Por qué se detuvo Edwards? Y saber si de verdad son nuestros amigos o enemigos" – se acerca a Lisa poniendo su hombro la mano y dando un pequeño apretón – "Tu si regresaras a la base de Vancouver, Lisa, no pienso exponerte, Miriya regresa contigo y todos los demás nos quedaremos aquí" – Pero Lisa tiene otra idea en mente y de inmediato reclama

"¿Irme? ¿Haz perdido el juicio? Jamás te dejare, no puedo estar en la base sin saber de ti, lo siento, serás el almirante en jefe pero no te obedeceré y ni siquiera como mi esposo" – responde molesta cruzando los brazos, y la furia en Rick surge de nuevo

"¡Te irás Lisa Hayes! Aunque tenga que forzarte, no puedes estar aquí" – alzando un poco la voz

"Lo siento no lo hare, y si no me dices el porqué, menos lo considerare, y menos si ese lunático de T. R, te quiere muerto" – insiste Lisa

"No me quiere a mí, te quiere a ti" – las miradas se clavan en Rick, cuando lo secuestro Edwards todos asumieron que lo quería a él, antes de que Lisa siguiera alguien más hablo

"Es cierto señora Hunter" – guiados a la voz, esta él, Archer frente a ellos – "Vida por vida es un cambio, su muerte traerá a la vida a su ex prometida Brenda, por eso secuestro al Almirante para que usted accediera a su chantaje y viniera por su voluntad" – responde

"Necesita del cuerpo, eso dijeron los de Nova Terra, se debe tener el cuerpo de quien se quiere revivir" – Miriya cruzando sus brazos, Rick observa en silencio a Archer

"¿Qué había en la capsula? Jack – pregunta acercándose a Lisa

"Lo que se imagina Almirante, y si, si lo tiene, lo que hay en la capsula, es el cuerpo de Brenda, la ex prometida de T. R. Edwards- responde Archer.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Normalmente actualizo a doble capitulo cada viernes, pero por cuestiones ajeas me fue imposible, una disculpa, el siguiente capítulo entrara después.

Espero sus comentarios, son excelentes para seguir creciendo.


	11. FLASHBACK

11\. FLASHBACK

(Una mirada a la vida de T.R. Edwards)

TR Edwards había sido un piloto de combate durante la Guerra Global. Su mayor enemigo había sido Roy Fokker, y tenía una larga historia de batallas con él en el aire; sin embargo, algunos difieren sobre si Fokker había estado al tanto de la presencia de Edwards o si solo lo había conocido como un piloto de caza anónimo. Durante la última de estas batallas, fueron interrumpidas por el estallido de la SDF-1 cuando se estrelló en la Tierra. Después de este evento, la guerra fue cancelada.

Según una fuente, Edwards fue enviado a investigar los restos del accidente, junto con Fokker, Global y otros. En el interior, encontraron que, la SDF-1 estaba llena de peligros, trampas y una gran tecnología. Según Archer sugirió que Fokker no estaba presente en la escena, y no aclaró también si Edwards estaba investigando por su cuenta.

T. R Edwards aunque era leal a sus ideales, en realidad lo era para su propio beneficio, quienes compartían su misma mentalidad ganaban una posición junto a él, pero jamás su confianza. Y eso lo aprendió de mala gana Hiro y Archer. Cuando Los Zentraedi atacaron la Tierra, eliminando a la mayoría de las personas en el planeta, dejando solo pequeños focos de vida: la Base de Alaska fue una de ellas. Donde él, junto a otros oficiales con la misma mentalidad de T. R, conspiraban en secreto para destruir el gran cañón justo después del primer disparo y con ello lograrían derribar el amor propio del Almirante Hayes quien se jactaba de haber construido algo tan imponente como el mismo, por desgracia las cosas no resultaron como se habían planeo, la estructura de la base no soporto la pesada carga de energía en el primer disparo, que si bien ayudo a destruir una gran parte de la flota de Dolza aun así dejaron muy dañada la estructura, ocasionando explosiones y derrumbes, que le costaron la vida al mismo Almirante Hayes quien muere frente a su hija a través de una pantalla. Edwards fue uno de los sobrevivientes, pero el ataque lo dejó ciego en un ojo. Lisa Hayes también fue uno de los sobrevivientes, pero esta fue rescatada por el As del vuelo, Rick Hunter quien no vio a Edwards, ni a la mujer moribunda que él sostenía en brazos, mintiéndole a la cara mientras hacia una promesa.

"Tranquila, ya, ya viene la ayuda, tranquila te pondrás bien, saldremos de esta y, y veras que, que todo va a estar bien" – acariciaba el rostro lleno de sangre de ella – "Brenda, mi Brenda todo estará bien te lo juro, solo fue, fue por mas ayuda y él, el volverá ya lo veras, si tranquila, por favor" – veía como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban – "¡No Brenda! No me hagas esto, te lo suplico, no me dejes, no, Brenda No" – un sollozo apagado marco el final de una vida, y así comenzó su odio producto del dolor de una perdida. "Se lo juro maldito mocoso engreído, juro por mi vida y la de ella, que le hare pagar, lo veré retorcerse como el gusano miserable que es Hunter, y a esa mocosa malcriada de Lisa Hayes también la matare" – y así comienza la venganza contra Rick y Lisa

Edwards fue elegido como líder del grupo Ghost y el Wolf, después de que Archer se perdiera en el espacio profundo, al principio de la misión Expedicionaria, durante ese periodo, Edwards parecía leal, pero en secreto junto a un grupo de leales pilotos conspiraba para asesinar a Rick Hunter y en el camino a su prometida Lisa Hayes.

Acercándose el lanzamiento y la boda de Rick, Edwards le dijo a este que exigía respeto y que, si alguien tenía dudas sobre él, debía contárselo directamente. Además de mofarse de él como General y aludir que el puesto que tenia era solo para agradar a papi Hayes, ya que ningún piloto amateur había tenido tan grandes oportunidades no solo dentro de la Armada sino además por casarse con la actual Almirante Hayes, la heredera al legado familiar. Rick se sorprendió ya que nunca antes había tenido el descaro de hablarle de esa manera.

Edwards instigó una gran rebelión en el REF después de la liberación de Tirol , que le costó a Rick un hijo por nacer, dejo confinada por un tiempo a una silla de ruedas a Lisa Hayes además tomó la vida de Kyle y Breetai, llevo a la locura a MInmey y dejó el SDF-3 fuertemente dañado. Después de tomar el control de las fuerzas Invid, traicionando su alianza con el Regente. Edwards cayó en lo que parecía ser un Génesis Pit, mutando radicalmente. Fue distraído por Janice, quien también había caído en el Pozo, y ambos fueron destruidos por el Synchro Cannon del SDF-3, disparado desde la órbita de Optera. O eso creyeron todos.

Nadie sabía la realidad sobre él, pues la combinación de todo fue lo que produjo en él un escudo que lo mantuvo relativamente a salvo, fue encontrado por una nave alienígena muy diferente a las que en algún momento se hayan visto, dentro de ella descubrió que no solo los Hydonitas habían robado tecnología sino que además no tenían idea de cómo utilizarla realmente. Dentro de esa nave insignia escucho algo de vital vitallis y decidió conocer mejor sus secretos, al tener todo lo necesario asesinó a quienes le dieron la mano y salvaron su vida, y en su huida se topa con una extraña esfera de cristal que parecía moverse junto a él, la imagen que le mostro fue la tierra y el rostro de aquellos que le causaron dolor, los Hunter, guiado casi hipnotizado toca con sus manos esa espetera de energía y sin saber cómo, Edwards se encuentra dentro de un transbordador y con rumbo a la tierra a consumar su venganza de una vez por todas.

Dentro de los recuerdos de Edwards una conversación sale a la luz, dándose cuenta de que antes estuvo a punto de cometer su peor error.

"Hoy harás tu venganza contra ellos" – la Regente se acerca a Edwards

"Por fin, por fin los veré retorcerse de dolor al mequetrefe de Hunter lo veré morir como gusano mientras ve como despedazo a su mujercita, la patética Lisa Hayes" – decía observado el pozo del Génesis

"No, no lo harás" – responde

"claro que lo hare te lo juro" – responde furioso

"La necesitas, yo sé lo que te digo, haz que toque el pozo del Génesis y más tarde lo descubrirás" – de madia vuelta para perderse en las sombras

"¿Cómo que la necesito? ¿Por qué?" – grita Edwards

"Ya lo sabrás, solo haz que toque el pozo del Génesis" – y fue lo último que escucho de la Regente antes de traicionarla, y que los Hunter arribaran

Una sonrisa retorcida se forma en el rostro de Edwards al recordar que el Vitall Vitallis necesita de la persona con vida, no para hacer un clon, para revivir a los muertos, aunque hayan pasado mil años o más, una carcajada sonora se escucha al recordar también el momento justo, en el que Lisa Hayes toco el pozo del Génesis, eso quería decir que ella, lo que en realidad tenía en su vientre una larva como los invid

"Espero que esa cosa se coma el resto de Lisa y devore sus huesos cuando termine con ella, y claro también con su papa, que buenos padres no cabe duda, darán a alimento a su hijo" – la carcajada de cinismo se pierde en las profundidades del espacio a bordo del transbordador rumbo a la tierra.

Un destello se vislumbra entre las montañas nevadas de Noruega al estrellarse un transbordador la alarma ya ha sido sonada desde el ICARUS II se ha dado aviso a todas las bases del GDTU, quien responde al llamado es la Base Vancouver enviando a uno de sus mejores pilotos al reconocimiento, con ciertas dudas, muchas preguntas y algo llamado desconfianza por el nuevo mandatario de la base, desconfianza al Almirante Hunter y toda su tripulación…


	12. DOBLE CARA

12\. DOBLE CARA

Aun y con las casi suplicas de Reggie y Cheryl, Rick decide quedarse en la base 23 para entender que pasa y que de extraño tiene ese lugar, los secretos que guardan celosamente y porque tanto miedo de los demás hacia ellos, contando con el hecho de que si todos son aliados todos deben estar unidos y no separados, pero Cheryl y Reggie tienen planes muy diferentes.

\- "Esto es lo que puedo mostrarle Señor, sobre lo que me pregunto" – Archer mostraba algunos expedientes a Rick y los demás, siendo observado con recelo por Reggie y Cheryl quienes ambos no dejaban de ver sus relojes de muñeca y hacia a fuera a través de los ventanales de la base 23.

\- "No veo nada extraño" – comenzaba Miriya leyendo los expedientes al igual que Max no encontraban nada anormal

\- "¿Por qué esto es todo lo que puedes mostrarme?" Jack, ¿Realmente que esconde esta Base?" – Pregunta Rick cerrando los archivos y mirando fijamente a Archer

\- "Lo lamento Señor, pero, entiendo que a usted se le dio el mando del GDTU pero como ya se lo dije, nosotros no pertenecemos a ese concilio por lo tanto no obedecemos nada de sus ordenes, si realmente desea saber y conocer todos los secretos de esta Base, deberá quedarse aquí, con nosotros, al menso por un tiempo" – responde Archer viendo de reojo a Reggie que esta intercambiando palabras con Cheryl y haciendo algo que parece sincronizarse con alguien

\- "Tal vez podríamos" – comienza Lisa – "Tal vez no se quedarse aquí Rick y Max y Miriya y yo regresar con ellos a Vancouver" – esperando la respuesta de Rick

\- "Es buena la idea Rick, Miriya que es parte de GDTU podrá comenzar a hablarles sobre esta base, Lisa seguirá en monitoreo con Tania por su embarazo, y nosotros al quedarnos aquí podremos entender mejor esto, ¿Qué les parece chicos?" – Refiriéndose a Reggie y Cheryl –"¿Podrían regresar con ellas?" – se ha dado cuenta que no estaban prestándoles atención a ninguno de ellos

\- "Como lo ordene el, Almirante Hunter" – Responde Cheryl en un tono cínico, después de un profundo silencio y un suspiro da su respuesta

\- "De acuerdo, regresen con ellas a la Base Vancouver, estaremos en contacto con ustedes, se van hoy mismo" – mirando a Cheryl – "Deberías estar feliz, ¿no querías irte ya de este lugar? Listo, lo lograste, pueden irse" – se despide de Lisa y da instrucciones a Miriya al igual que lo hace Max.

\- "Sera un placer, Seño" – Responde Cheryl y se encamina a la salida con Reggie tras de ellos van los demás hasta la pista de despegue.

\- "Hey, Cheryl, Reggie, esperen un momento" – grita Rick tras de ellos tratando de alcanzarles el paso pero, apresurados salen hasta la pista de vuelo sin escuchar los gritos o las ordenes de Rick como su dirigente en jefe de las fuerzas armadas y por lo tanto de ellos, abordando sus naves se preparan para despegar o eso parece, - "Esto no puede ser" - Rick se queda en silencio al ver la formación que están haciendo los VF en dirección a la Base 23 – "No, no, que nadie se mueva" – detiene a Max y toma la mano Lisa para detenerla.  
\- "¿Es lo que me imagino que están haciendo?" – pregunta Max dando un paso adelante protegiendo tanto a su esposa como a Lisa – "No pueden hacer esto, ¿o sí?" – insiste tratando de llamar la atención de Rick

\- "Claro que lo están haciendo" – Rick avanza dos pasos al frente alzando las manos a modo de rendición Max trata de detenerlo al igual que Miriya incluso Archer y Lisa – "Esto es traición, Reggie, eres un soldado no, no puedes hacer esto, al igual que tu Cheryl, eres descendiente de un Almirante que siempre vio por el bien de los demás, se gano el respeto de toda la tierra y fue el máximo líder y también haces esto" – grita Rick.

Los corazones de todos se encojen al ver una nave alzándose tras de los Vf acercándose a la Base 23, el terror los invade cuando reconoce Rick a las tropas terrestres avanzando son los aliados de T. R. Edwards

-"Lo siento Señor, pero como le dije antes, el SDF3 se perdió en el espacio exterior junto con toda su tripulación, por lo tanto ustedes y lo que carga su esposa no son humanos"- Comienza Reggie desde su Vf en modo guardián, de la misma manera en que están los demás Vf de ambos escuadrones

\- "¿Y Edwards si lo es? El cayo en el pozo del Génesis en Opthera el, el también es un hibrido" – alza la voz Rick pero antes de poder decir más un disparo desde la Base 23 es lanzado contra los traidores

\- "¡TODOS ADENTRO! Repliéguense, Almirante, Señor adentro" – Archer moviliza a sus tropas

\- "No tan rápido, Almirante le dije que se venía a cumplir con mi venganza y eso hare" – las tropas de Edwards se avanzan más hacia ellos disparando a todo lo que se mueva, Max jala a Rick para que reaccione obligándolo a resguardarse en la Base - "¡Tráiganme a Lisa Hayes" – grita Edwards y esas dos palabras son las únicas que hacen que Rick reaccione y corra a proteger a su esposa

\- "No, no lo creo, señor" – Cheryl de pie frente a ellos apuntando con un arma laser a la cabeza de Lisa, - "Si se mueve, se muere, Almirante, a no perdón, embajadora" – Cheryl firmemente amenaza

\- "Pero tú no, en la nave" – Miriya tratando de hilar algo coherente, pues la vio subir al Skull y ahora estaba tras de ellos. Esa acción hace que Archer la analice detenidamente a Cheryl

\- "No aborde el Skull, todo lo maneje a distancia, ahora si no le importa Almirante o lo que sea, Lisa Hayes, hay alguien que se muere por verla, nos vamos" – Cheryl

\- "Tendrás que matarme, Cheryl" – dice Rick frente a Lisa

\- "Bueno" – pero antes de que Cheryl accione su arma, un misil destruye parte de la Base 23 haciendo que deje aturdidos a los demás

\- "No, estúpida los necesito a ambos, pero primero a ella" – Grita Edwards acercándose a ellos en su ataque logra solo lastimar a Cheryl pero no de gravedad solo para que no cometa la imprudencia que le costara su vida.

\- "No, no Edwards te lo suplico no la toques" – Rick trata de evitarlo, junto a Max y Archer, pero los tres vuelan por los aires por el golpe del brazo de Edwards, - "No, por favor, no, Lisa" - los gritos de suplica se pierden en la distancia la mano de Rick solo se queda con la argolla de su esposa, viendo como se aleja esa cosa y las demás tropas con ella.

Rick estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la nada en su mano sostenía la argolla de matrimonio de Lisa, sus pies tan pesados no permitían moverse, sus manos temblaban, su mente se nublo ante cualquier cosa coherente, y en su corazón había dolor, se sentía vacio, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada por evitar que esa cosa se la llevara, tantas veces le prometió, le juro a los ojos a su mujer que la cuidaría de todo y la protegería de quien sea y ahora esas promesas estaban rotas no había cumplido ninguna de ellas, permitió que la lastimaran, permitió que se la llevaran permitió que… la asesinaran y el, solo se quedó ahí estoico. Poco a poco las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con sus lagrimas y aunque aumentara la intensidad no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Rick? – Max su fiel amigo y hermano menor para él, lo llamaba por tercera vez estaba tras de el apenas lejos solo separados por unos diez pasos Miriya los observaba a ambos limpiando las ultimas lagrimas, ambos amigos de batallas, de alegrías y de tristezas entendían como se sentía Rick en esos momentos, no solo había confiado de nuevo en personas que lo traicionaron como los Hydonitas, ahora se habían llevado al amor de su vida y el solo se quedo ahí de pie sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo, para protegerla.

Max también se sentía vacio, hace tiempo había hecho un juramento con Miriya y Lisa que fue proteger a Rick a toda costa incluso acosta de sus propias vidas cuando se encapricho en volar de nuevo en batallas durante su viaje a Tirol y cuando se unieron a los Centinelas todo para no causarle dolor a Lisa si algo llegara a pasarle a Rick, pero en la soledad con Miriya ellos juraron proteger ese amor entre sus líderes estuviera protegido, que bajo ningún motivo que ninguno de ellos sintiera el dolor de una perdida pero ahora ambos sabían que se habían fallado a sí mismos, en especial a sus amigos, casi hermanos.

\- Miriya ¿Qué haces? – al ver a su esposa que paso por su lado rumbo a Rick

\- No podemos dejarlo ahí, hay que prepararnos para rescatar a Lisa- soltó el agarre de Max

\- No, debemos esperar a que Rick- lo interrumpe Miriya molesta

\- ¿Esperar que el reaccione? ¡Míralo Max! Esta devastado, nos necesita en este momento si tú no quieres yo lo hare- solo avanzo unos pasos pues Rick giro a verlos y así en silencio ambos entendieron que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

\- ¡RICK! – corrieron a él y sosteniéndolo con fuerza antes de que cayera al asfalto empapado los tres amigos comenzaron a llorar no había necesidad de mas palabras los tres sabían que habían fallado en sus respectivas promesas dejando que las horas pasaran, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Lisa abre los ojos se siente aturdida, no reconoce el lugar y de pronto como relámpago recuerda lo que sucedió unas horas antes, trata de incorporarse pero unas gruesas cadenas detienen sus piernas, comienza a llorar buscando con su mirada algo que le ayude a saber ¿en donde esta? Y ¿Cómo puede huir de ahí? Pero su mirada solo se topa con los ojos de Cheryl quien sigue apuntándole con el arma laser.

\- "¿Por qué haces esto? Eres militar, tienes un código" – Cheryl avanza a ella de manera amenazante lo que provoca que Lisa gire su rostro para evitar ser abofeteada

\- "Tienes suerte de que te quieran completa, de lo contrario te habría arrancado la lengua, perra" – Cheryl escupe en el rostro de Lisa, le da la espalda y regresa a su posición frente a ella – "Soy militar y respeto mi código, a nadie estoy traicionando" – vuelve a observarla

\- "Por supuesto que sí, traicionaste a tu almirante, a tu comandante en Jefe, eso te hace romper el código militar, te pueden enviar a corte marcial en cuanto se entere de esto el GDTU" – Grita Lisa

\- "¿Es en serio? ¿Aun no entiendes que es lo que está pasando aquí, realmente? El GDTU jamás confió en ustedes, solo nos pidieron hacerles creer que ustedes tenían el mando, de verdad que son unos ingenuos y confiados, en especial el imbécil de tu marido o lo que sea esa cosa, te voy a contar un secreto Lisa, cuando escuchamos desde su trasbordador que eran del SDF3 todo esto comenzó, nos reunimos con el concilio y planeamos como deshacernos de ustedes también" – Comenzaba Cheryl

\- "¿También? ¿Qué, que quieres decir?" – intrigada Lisa pregunta tratando de que eso no la altere de nuevo

\- "si, por eso no creímos que fueran ustedes, hace unos veinte años más o menos llegaron aquí unos como ustedes afirmando ser la tripulación del SDF3, pero él, nos advirtió, si, el, el que te estás imaginado Edwards nos advirtió que el verdadero crucero con su tripulación se perdió en el espacio exterior y que ustedes eran replicas, creadas por los Invid, clones para que me entiendas, el caso es que, cuando supimos de su llegada y todo lo planeamos" – Respondió Cheryl

\- "Espera, Scott Bernar, el, él nos conoce y el nos encontró, y, puedes preguntarle a él, el" – Lisa ve la cara de frustración de Cheryl y prefiere guardar silencio

\- "¿En serio? Scott fue el primero en decirnos que ustedes eran las replicas más acertadas a los originales, todo lo planeamos Hayes, todo"- entra Reggie a relevar a Cheryl

\- Entonces, ese trasbordador, el que, tu llamada de auxilio, todo lo fingieron, fue una actuación" – Mirando a Reggie

\- Cuando llegue a Noruega lo primero que hice fue entregarle a Edwards los resultados de las pruebas sobre sus análisis al llegar aquí, nos confirmo lo que ya sabíamos, eran replicas" – respondió Reggie

todo se planeo con absoluto cuidado, de hecho los de Nova terra están aquí por ellos, no por él, por Edwards y ellos accedieron a ser parte de esto, Lisa siente un pinchazo en su cuello, Cheryl le suministro algo para dormirla, y mientras lisa perdía poco a poco la conciencia su mente seguía trabajando sobre los hechos que provoco en ellos esta traición, la tierra no perdonara de nuevo, la humanidad tampoco así que, después de que Edwards consiga lo que quiere, uno a uno de todos nosotros serán destruidos, ellos esperaron a que estuviéramos en un mismo lugar, y la Base 23 fue el mejor de todos ahí están los exiliados las replicas como ellos los llaman, y el GDTU tiene la orden de atacarla hoy a la media noche destruyendo a todos por eso, ellos estaban nerviosos y enviaban datos, las coordenadas del lugar, la vida ellos, sus seres queridos, su esposo y los demás tenían las horas contadas y ella, lo que le esperaba a Lisa terminaría con su vida en unos días, Una lagrima rueda solitaria por la mejilla de Lisa, recuperar a su marido para perderlo para siempre no era justo, pensaba en su hijo Roy en ese bebe que estaba por llegar, no era justo que la vida les castigara de esa manera, sus ojos poco a poco se cierran perdiendo su conciencia suplicando en silencio que reaccionen antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y que, quienes estaban en la base 23 pudieran huir… ¿Seré acaso una réplica con los recuerdos más bellos de Lisa Hayes o en realidad había algo más? Esa pregunta fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de perder la conciencia totalmente…


	13. MENTIRAS VERDADERAS

13\. MENTIRAS VERDADERAS

Jack Archer estaba mostrando los posibles lugares donde pudiera ocultarse tras haberlo descubierto cuando rescataron al Almirante Hunter hace unos días, entre cavernas, bunkers y edificios abandonados todo estaba en la mira y como tal cualquier lugar por pequeño que fuere, sería un excelente escondite.

Rick parecía que veía fijamente los papeles y todo lo que Archer mostraba pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar, en Lisa, por Dios el fue un piloto de combate manejo miles de situaciones de rescate, llego a ser General y ahora de Almirante dirigiendo no uno, sino varios ejércitos liberando mundos, protegiendo a otros, el, era un líder como siempre le decían sus amigos, incluso el desaparecido Henry Gloval que llego a considerarlo como uno de los mejores lideres en su tiempo incluso mejor que el mismo Fokker, pero ahora su cabeza estaba vacía y mostro a Rick una verdad absoluta, el no era el líder, el no coordinaba rescates, el siempre fue la voz de su esposa, de Lisa era ella quien a voz pasiva le decía por medio de mensajes claves lo que él debería hacer y ahora que no estaba, Rick no tenía ni la mas mínima idea del cómo proceder y eso a él lo consumía por dentro, pues sabía que si no reaccionaba y planeaba bien sus siguientes pasos la perdería para siempre. Se mantenía en pie por ella, pero sin ella su vida se acabo, un movimiento en falso y regresaría con un cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos.

\- "Almirante tenemos algo podríamos ir aquí y"- Max detiene a Archer se ha dado cuenta que lo que menos está haciendo Rick es prestar atención

\- "¡Buscamos al Almirante Hunter!" – Una voz gruesa los hace reaccionar y gira hacia la plataforma

\- "¿Qué demonios quieren aquí? Ya nos dijeron que solo nos utilizaron y" – apenas comenzaba un encolerizado Max acercándose a un miembro del GDTU

\- "Buscamos al Almirante Hunter, General, la Dra. Tania tiene algo importante que decirle sobre su esposa al igual que nosotros"– insiste el representante

\- "Está bien Max, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" – la sola palabra _"Esposa"_ hizo reaccionar a Rick quien se acerca a ellos dándoles el pase hacia el interior de la base

Un equipo de reconocimiento se preparara para iniciar la búsqueda de la Almirante Hayes, no deberán salir a menos que lo autorice el Almte. Hunter quien en estos momentos está prestando atención a los miembros del GDTU y personal de la otra base, así como a Anyanka la embajadora interestelar que está presente con ellos buscando su vital vitallis, del silencio incomodo se hace un silencio agresivo esperando cualquier ruido, cualquier movimiento para comenzar la pelea, pues en esos momentos lo que menos se busca es un enfrentamiento entre ellos ya que la cabeza y los demás sentidos de Rick están con su esposa donde quiera que este.

\- "Ya sabemos que ustedes nos ven como bichos raros, que jamás han confiado en nosotros y que creen que somos, que no somos humanos, así que, ¿si viene a detenernos? Créame que no es el momento" – comenzaba Max muy molesto

\- "Se equivoca, sabemos que ustedes son humanos bueno algunos" – viendo a Miriya – "y la Dra. Tania se lo puede comprobar, nosotros estamos aquí porque seguimos a alguien que no lo es, es producto del pozo del génesis la embajadora Anyanka nos lo dijo, pero el problema es que no sabemos quién es en realidad"- responde el representante del GDTU

\- "¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros? ¿Por qué ocultarnos cosas?" – ahora era Rick quien los cuestionaba dándose cuenta que el tiempo se le acaba para buscar a su esposa

\- "La humanidad está molesta con ustedes porque nos abandonaron, fueron a combatir a otros mundos por el universo defendiéndolos y protegiéndolos de los INVIDS, y dejaron su planeta, su hogar a toda la población sola, por eso no confían en ustedes, los códigos militares cambiaron y quien haga un acto como el que ustedes hicieron es considerado alta tracción y merecen la muerte, por ese motivo los dejamos solo cuando lo capturaron Almirante" - en parte es cierto, piensa Rick

Los tripulantes del SDF3 se embarcaron para proteger a la tierra de nuevas amenazas, por desgracia eso los alejo mas y desprotegió a la Tierra, abandonada a su suerte y eso es algo que la misma humanidad no perdonaría tan fácil, sus héroes que en guerras pasadas los defendieron, les dieron esperanza y al final se sintieron traicionados con su partida, peleando por otros mundos.

\- "Y no solo eso, estaban dispuestos a usar los Misiles N-S para librarnos de los invids, esos misiles nos hubieran enviado fuera de la vía láctea y estaríamos perdidos, se atrevieron a pensar que, destruir la tierra era lo mejor, y eso aumento el resentimiento de todos nosotros, ¿Por qué debíamos ayudarlos, cuando ustedes nos abandonaron? Deme algo Almirante Hunter, y la humanidad estará con usted de nuevo, pondré a todas las bases bajo sus órdenes, pero si no hay nada, seguirán solos" – finaliza.

Rick da la orden para el equipo de reconociendo salga a su búsqueda como líder va Archer, el decide quedarse en la base San Diego, junto a Max y Miiya entre los tres deberán escoger bien sus palabras para que, la tierra vuelva a confiar en ellos y ayudarlos a que los fantasmas del pasado no terminen por aniquilarlos, comenzando por T. R Edwards, ¿Por qué se fueron en primer lugar? ¿Por qué accedieron a dejar a la tierra desprotegida? ¿Por qué creyeron que no debían seguir en ella? ¿Por qué luchar en otros mundos y pensar en la destrucción de su propio mundo? ¿Por qué traicionaron a toda la humanidad?

\- "No hay una respuesta concreta señor" - comenzaba Rick después de meditar por más de una hora con sus amigos, y aunque su mente estaba en el reconocimiento de búsqueda sabia que, muy en el fondo necesitaba de la ayuda de otros, si quería recuperar a su esposa con vida. – "Nos fuimos con la creencia de que, si enfrentábamos a los Zentraedi fuera de este mundo devastado, pero ellos también habían sido atacados por otra raza, en nuestro viaje dimos saltos en el espacio tiempo llevándonos a otros mundos devastados por la misma raza que comenzó todo esto, los INVIDS, solo queríamos proteger a la tierra y si condenaran a alguien por tratar de usar los N-S ese seria yo, porque no quise que este mundo sufriera lo que mismo que vi en otros al ser conquistados por ellos, lamento si esto no los convence y sé que, será casi imposible que vuelvan a confiar en nosotros, en mi, y lo entiendo, por ahora solo me interesa recuperar a mi esposa"- antes de que pueda continuar lo detiene el consejero del GDTU

\- "Ya habrá tiempo para decidir si los perdonara la humanidad o no, por lo pronto tenemos un enemigo en común, T. R Edwards el mismo que los robo a ellos y que ahora planea hacer un ejército de, de algo que no sabemos qué exactamente pero, planea dominar este mundo, lo apoyaremos Almirante" – extiende la mano

\- "Al final, arreglaremos cuentas" - dice Rick estrechando su mano

\- "¿Qué necesita? Señor" - pregunta.

Mas equipos de reconociendo salen en búsqueda de la Almirante Hayes, los lidera Miriya junto a Archer, en lo que Max observa los mapas de la región junto a mas soldados y el GDTU Rick se acerca a Tania, recuerda lo que dijeron recién llegando a esa base, sobre que son humanos, debe estar seguro de que, su esposa y ese bebe que está en camino también lo son, entre otra duda que asalto en su mente.

\- "¿Entonces? ¿Si es humano?" – un ansioso Rick pregunta apenas teniendo en frete a él a la Dra. Tania

\- "Si Almirante, es humano, la Almirante Hayes, usted y los demás llegados del SDF3 son humanos, bueno excepto la representante Parino, pero es igual, pero si es importante que encontremos a Lisa ya que, dada su condición y lo que vivió hace unos años la llevaron a que, su embarazo sea de alto riesgo" - responde Tania tratando de sonreír

\- "¿Alto Riesgo? ¿Qué es eso?" – De nuevo pregunta

\- "Que es peligroso, debe tener cuidados especiales, nada de emociones fuertes", - Tania observo el rostro de preocupación de Rick y trato de calmarlo – "No se preocupe Almirante se que la traerá de regreso y todo estará bien" - tomando unos expedientes

\- "Y sobre eso de, de que hay uno que no es humano, ¿Qué fue eso?" – recordando lo primero que dijo el del GDTU

\- "Porque en las pruebas uno no es humano el problema es que no escribió nombre y la duda está entre Reggie y Cheryl, yo misma pedí que estuvieran una base donde podríamos vigilarlos alejarlos de los humanos, por eso esta Base como otras más son humanos o de una sola raza, y les hicimos creer que no lo eran para que no se sintieran amenazados" – respondió encaminándose a la puerta antes de salir giro a decir algo mas – "Archer es hijo natural, su gemelo murió por algo muy común el gemelo mas fuerte consume al otro" – sale alejándose, dejando a Rick con una mezcla de alegría por su futuro hijo y de miedo por la desaparición de su esposa y sobre su embarazo

Los equipos regresan sin noticias, los posibles lugares están abandonados fueron los pocos los que encontraron, que hubo alguna actividad solo quedan restos de armamento, unas pocas granadas exclusivas de la armada lo cual indica que los traidores siempre han sido ellos Cheryl y Reggie, además de latas de comida, cannabis entre otras cosas pero ni rastro de que haya estado en algún momento la Almirante Hayes. Lo encontrado solo los hace razonar que se están preparando para una guerra nivel masivo y dado que la misma humanidad esta resentida por sus antiguos héroes, será muy fácil convencerlos de unirse al lado contrario y atacar.

El silencio en la sala de juntas ahora si es, muy incomodo, desalentador se siente como fracaso para Rick al no dar con Lisa parece estar todo perdido y de no recuperarla la vida de él se acabara

\- "Señor" – comienza el GDTU – "podemos usar algo para encontrarla es muy arriesgado porque me imagino que ellos lo reconocerán de inmediato pero es la única manera para dar con la Almirante Hayes" – esperando la respuesta de los demás

\- "¿Qué usara?" – pregunta un confundido Max

\- "Usted lo vio, es usar el Spectro para dar con ella, pero eso nos pondrá en la mira con…"- antes de continuar Rick se pone de pie de improviso

\- "No es necesario, se donde esta" – giran todos a verlo antes de que pregunte Rick revela algo confidencial y muy secreto que solo él y Lang sabían – "Le incruste un rastreador a Lisa hace tiempo, solo que hay que ir por Roy, porque en el camafeo que trae en su cuello esta el radar que nos dirá donde esta" – mirando los rostros de asombro de todos y el furia de Miriya – "Lo recordé hasta ahora, Max necesito que vayas por mi hijo, ¡ahora!" – finaliza

\- "Lo Sabía" – dice Miriya por lo bajo.

Un rastreador en su esposa eso nadie lo esperaba y tal vez nadie lo perdonara, sobre todo Lisa cuando llegue a enterarse que su marido la ha mantenido vigilada, siempre… o tal vez si, si lo ayuda a encontrarla y también al traidor…


	14. A PLOMO

14\. A PLOMO

Los vfs estaban listos en la posición de despegue en la plataforma, el plan estaba hecho, gracias a Roy Hunter se pudo localizar el lugar exacto en donde esta Lisa Hayes y por lo tanto Edwards y su extraño ejercito, Archer lidera el primer equipo de reconocimiento y Miriya Parino el de ataque, Max Sterling está preparándose para ir en la nave insignia, las miradas de todos están encima de ellos la Tierra Unida aun no ha perdonado su abandono y el dejarlos a su suerte mientras sus "supuesto héroes de guerra" prefirieron pelear en otros mundo ellos pensaran en destruir su propio planeta en lugar de pelear por él, no toda la población está de su parte, y eso incluye a los militares y dirigentes de este nuevo gobierno mas sin embargo, tienen a un enemigo en común, hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto todos los pilotos de ambas bases se prepararan para salir, Max se aproxima a su nave insignia pero antes de abordar Miriya lo detiene, algo no está bien y tiene que ver con el Almirante Hunter

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – se acerca Max a Rick quien lleva dos pilotos en el piso, uno con la nariz rota y el otro inconsciente

\- Iré con ustedes, no me quedare aquí a – a penas da un paso Max lo detiene colocando su mano su hombro

\- No, no lo harás, te necesito aquí no te llevare a la misión porque no eres tú mismo en este momento – Dice Max a un y que sabe que esta ganándose un buen golpe

\- ¿Disculpa? He salvado a Lisa y otras personas antes y jamás he fallado y lo sabes, haz ido conmigo – reclama molesto

\- Lo sé, en el pasado tu lo has dicho Rick, en el pasado Lisa Hayes no era tu esposa, era tu comandante en jefe, en el pasado no amabas a Lisa como lo haces ahora y en pasado rescataste a Minmey a quien solo te unía en capricho, lo siento Rick, pero no puedes ir, te necesito aquí, tu relación con ella pondrá en peligro no solo la misión, tu vida y la de Lisa también, no dejare que vayas Hunter – respondió Max retando a Rick

\- Detenme – Dice un determinado Hunter caminando hacia la salida ignorando las suplicas de Miriya pero se detiene por un golpe seco tras de el

\- No iras Hunter, no me obligues a dispararte, - Max le apunta con su arma y antes de que el pregunte o reclame algo Max continua – En estos momentos no estoy viendo al Almirante de una flota que siempre me hablo de mente fría y pies de plomo, veo a un novato caprichoso que está a punto en poner en peligro una misión, te recuerdo lo que le dijiste a Grant cuando lastimo a Lisa, que si tu tenias a Edwards frente a ti, lo matarías a sangre fría si esa vez te detuviste, lo harás ahora por ella, si la quieres viva de nuevo – Un disparo a la pierna derecha de Rick detiene todo lo que el trataba de hacer.

Arriesgo de que lo degraden o que se gane su enemistad Max sale a toda prisa hasta la plataforma, los pocos curiosos que supieron y vieron ese momento guardan silencio y esperan las ordenes, dando las últimas instrucciones y a Rick solo le quedo mirara a través de la ventana el cómo se alejaban las naves en busca de su esposa, la misión era clara el objetivo principal era rescatar a Lisa Hayes, sitiar el lugar en donde estaba Edwards, enviar de regreso a la basa a Lisa y enviar refuerzos para atacar pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, por mucho que sean militares experimentados siempre habrá una que otra sorpresa, como con la que se toparían al llegar al punto acordado.

Furioso y frustrado Max no dejaba de golpear la cabina de su VF, los ojos de los demás pilotos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo en las coordenadas que les fueron entregadas, Miriya simplemente guardo silencio para evitar gritar y dejar correr sus lagrimas, esto no era lo que ellos esperaban encontrar, apenas aterrizando fueron recibidos por una enorme explosión que logro derribar a tres naves calcinándolos al instante, buscaron hasta en el bunker que lograron encontrar pero lo que encontraron solo los frustraba a un mas, y así, derrotados y vacio regresan a la base tras seis horas de su misión. La pierna de Rick solo había presentado un leve rozón del laser que Max le había disparado evitando que él abordara un vf, ahora venia lo más difícil, dar la noticia al Almirante Hunter.,

\- ¿y bien? Lisa ¿Dónde está? – Rick mira fijamente a Max apenas entrando al ala de enfermería pero la mirada en silencio le da la respuesta que él no quiere escuchar

\- Lo lamento, hubo una explosión perdimos algunos hombres pero al revisar, no había nadie ahí estaba vacío, ni siquiera el bunker que estaba debajo – responde un acongojado Max tratando de contener las lagrimas

Rick respira profundamente antes de que le terror lo invada completamente y solo logre articular algunas palabras presa del terror y la histeria

\- ¡No! Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando – comienza a golpear con sus puños todo a su paso, se abalanza contra Max pero antes de que su puño toque el rostro de su amigo se deja caer de rodillas sostenido en un abrazo de Max. – No puedo perderla, no a ella, por favor a ella no, no puedo, no puedo perderla – y ese llanto ahogado logra salir.

El corazón triturado de quienes conocían a Lisa ahora impera la incertidumbre ¿tal vez no vuelvan a verla? Añadiendo el hecho de que casi la población de la tierra no confía en ellos, el GDTU también tiene sus reservas con ellos, los pilotos que murieron por el reconocimiento y sus familias tal vez no los perdonen jamás, a esos falsos héroes de guerra que ahora son desconocidos e incluso extraños para todos ellos ¿Cómo ganar de nuevo esa confianza? Si estaba rota

\- ¿y ahora qué? Max – pregunta Miriya mirando a la nada

\- No lo sé, Rick, tuvieron que sedarlo estaba demasiado alterado y, si perdemos a Lisa- lo interrumpe Miriya

\- No, eso no pasara, no debemos pensar en eso- Miriya abrazándose a si misma

\- Pero si llegará a pasar, toda la humanidad de Rick se ira y lo perderemos por completo, ni siquiera Roy lo mantendrá cuerdo, para él, su vida es Lisa Hayes – da un golpe con violencia profiriendo una maldición

\- Max ¿Qué es eso?- de pronto miriya observa algo, es alguien caminando torpemente por la plataforma, dan la voz de alarma para interceptarlo.

Es un hombre semi desnudo con marcas de tortura, atadas sus manos con cinta y sus labios cocidos con alambre pero antes de acercarse el, lo mantienen en perímetro ya que lleva atado a su cuerpo varias cargas de C4 en sus manos hay un chip.

\- Por favor, por favor ayúdenme, el, él me matara, dijo que ustedes me salvarían y a mi familia por favor háganlo, no quiero morir – decía el aterrado hombre

\- ¿Quién te envió? – Pregunta Archer apuntándole a la cabeza

\- El, esa cosa que parecía un monstruo de pesadillas y una chica de cabello rojizo me, me hicieron esto, y me mandaron este chip para el Almirante Hunter – entregando a Archer y este a su vez lo pasa a Max, de inmediato entra junto a Miriya hasta Rick para mostrar el contenido

\- Llamaremos a un anti bombas, estarás bien, solo, no te alteres – dijo Archer dando instrucciones para que lo mantengan lo más alejado de ellos en caso de que no logren desactivar las cargas de C4.

Dentro de la base de inmediato usan la laptop de uno de los pilotos para ver el contenido, las imágenes son algo borrosas pero de a poco son más nítidas, aparece Lisa atada frente a una cámara tras de ella esta Reggie apuntando su cabeza con un arma, después se vuelve oscuro y al regresar la imagen está de nuevo Lisa encima de una mesa de operaciones boca abajo y aparece Edwards

\- ¿de verdad creyó que sería tan estúpido Hunter? Esperaba más de usted, fue lo primero que pensé, en ese rastreador que traía su esposa en el cuello, así que lo saque – mostrando el pequeño aparato y destruyéndolo frente a ellos – no soy tan ingenuo Hunter, le dije que quería verlo sufrir y esto apenas comienza, cuando el momento llegue yo mismo iré por usted y de una vez por todas definiremos quien es mejor, ¿usted o yo? Y demostrara a toda la humanidad si realmente es un héroe de guerra y no un oportunista que estuvo en el momento y hora correcta, no se preocupe Almirante yo lo llamaré, vámonos – y la imagen se queda solo como Lisa es introducida a un tubo de transporte y ve como se alejan las naves y después de nuevo queda en oscuro terminando el mensaje

De nuevo un estallido sobre salta y estremece a toda la base 26 de San Diego, las cargas de C4 han explotado, Archer da el informe, la cuenta regresiva llego a cero cuando el mensajero llego a la base, pero fueron detonadas desde una ubicación remota y gracias a que no se perdió todo el equipo que rodeaba a ese hombre podrán rastrear con ayuda de inteligencia del personal. Miriya se queda con el quipo de informática para determinar la ubicación de donde se envió la señal mientras Max observa a Rick que está en silencio sosteniendo una fotografía de ellos, del día de su boda donde estaban bailando abrazados, pasa saliva tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y darle esperanzas a Rick pero sabe muy bien que, si abre la boca podría enfrentarse a la furia reprimida de su amigo, de su hermano.

\- Voy a matarte Edwards esto es personal, no militar, te matare lenta y dolorosamente aunque me cueste la vida te llevare por delante – las palabras llenan de escalofríos a Max, Rick ya no es el mismo, ha perdido toda su humanidad, se metieron con Lisa y su corazón se fue con ella. Ahora solo resta, ¿lo dejara hacer lo que escucho? O ¿Tratara de detenerlo? Y si lo lograra, para detenerlo… deberá matarlo, matar a Rick Hunter.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: C4 explosivos, es una variedad de explosivo plástico, basado en RDX es maleable, se usan elementos químicos poderosos para hacer explosiones, liberado un gas toxico 


	15. ENJAMBRE

15\. ENJAMBRE

Lisa abre los ojos se siente adolorida su brazo izquierdo esta entumecido trata de reconocer el lugar de saber ¿en donde esta? Y como una punzada los recuerdos dolorosas llegan a ella, como puede se pone en pie y camina por ese lugar entre destruido y un firme bajo sus pies, una gorra casi deshecha estaba halla a unos pasos debajo de una consola de mando pero ella puede reconocer las franjas y sobre todo el águila de bronce que estaba al frente, la gorra era de un Almirante, de su desaparecido padre, el Almirante Hayes se ha dado cuenta que, ella está en la base Alaska, se acerca despacio a tomar esa polvorienta gorra la abraza a ella y pasa sus dedos sobre la consola quitando polvo, escombro viendo algunos cables sueltos _"¿Qué querrás de mi en este lugar? Edwards"_ pensaba Lisa mientras seguía recorriendo ese lugar tratando de entender su participación en esa base y como rayo llego a ella un hermoso recuerdo cuando corrió a los brazos de su salvador, ese piloto que llego por ella, el haber llorado en sus brazos al regresar a Macross cuando cayó en cuenta que su padre había muerto frente a ella y donde toda esta pelea entre Edwards y ellos comenzó, retiro una lagrima traviesa bajando por su mejilla izquierda y fijo su mirada a esas consolas de mando,_ "¿Me pregunto si?"_ se acerca despacio toca algunos botones y nada solo n leve zumbido, frustrada suspira con resignación baja la cabeza pero, un zumbido chillante fija su atención a una pantalla, uno estaba activado aun, presurosa grabo un mensaje con algunas coordenadas y las envió con la esperanza de que alguien en otra base lo recibiera y llamara a su esposo para que supiera en donde estaba y de nueva cuenta fuera a rescatarla.

\- Almirante, no se pierda – una voz la hizo girar y vio a Cheryl sosteniendo un arma acercándose a ella – enviando mensajitos por lo visto – viendo la consola encendida y Lisa rogo para que no hiciera nada – no se esfuerce señora, eso jamás va a pasar, hace mucho tiempo la antena de esta base fue derrumbada, así que, no espere que sea rescatada ahora, ¿me acompaña por favor? Edwards quiere verla – tomo con fuerza el brazo de Lisa y literalmente la arrastro sacándola de ese lugar.

Dentro de la base 23 en San Diego siguen tratando de averiguar en donde está ahora Edwards con Lisa, Rick está en una barraca abrazando con fuerza a su hijo tratando de no llorar, pues siente que, de alguna manera le ha fallado a Lisa, a esa mujer que jamás se rindió ante nada y que ahora el si lo había hecho al fallarle a ella a la única persona que se juro a si mismo jamás perderla, conteniendo las lagrimas rogaba al cielo por un milagro y de a poco un destello en su cabeza le dio una idea, se quedo en silencio y así llamo a Tania la doctora de la base y entrego a Roy con un suave beso sobre su frente se despidió de él para ir a encontrarse con Archer y los demás

\- Archer ¿Qué dijeron sobre el cuerpo y lo que quieren hacer con Lisa? – entrando Rick al área de radares

\- Algo así que, necesitaban el cuerpo de la persona o de Lisa – respondió de inmediato Miriya

\- Ya sé en donde esta Lisa y Edwards, pero debemos darnos prisa o – la idea de perderla se cruzo por la cabeza de Rick pero se sacudió ese pensamiento de inmediato – Si necesita a Lisa para traer de vuelta a su prometida, - Comenzaba Rick pero fue interrumpido

\- No espere, nosotros tenemos el cuerpo de la prometida de Edwards, lo que está en el tubo criogénico es lo que quedo de ella, - decía Archer

\- No lo has entendido, no quiere revivirla, quiere traspasar en Lisa la escancia de su prometida, y ella falleció en la base Alaska, allá es donde están ellos – fueron segundos en que las miradas de todos se cruzaron y un solo latido del corazón para responder

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡Vayamos por la Almirante y ese bastardo! – grito Max

Y así comenzaron a planear su ataque y rescatar a Lisa antes de que Edwards consumara su repulsivo plan, al fin había entendido Edwards cual era su objetivo, no era revivir un cuerpo, la tecnología de Vitall Vitallis era eso, una vida por otra, usaría a Lisa para traer a la vida a su prometida y eso jamás lo permitiría Rick.

Dentro de la Base Alaska Lisa era llevada hasta un especie de bunker que ella recodaba muy bien ahí, ella había hablado tiempo atrás con su padre era el refugio para los altos mandos en caso de ataque o que la base no pudiese resistir al utilizar el gran cañón el cual no fue utilizado ya que, después del ataque de Dolza y de usar el arma no les dio tiempo para llegar hasta ese lugar, ahora Lisa veía con terror una mesa de exploración en el centro, aun lado una pequeña mesita con unas urnas y al final la tecnología de Vittal vitallis que ella conocía perfectamente, podría crear clones o algo mas y ese algo mas era lo que estaba llenado de terror a Lisa.

\- Es su turno Almirante – decía Reggie acercándose a ella

\- ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Reggie detente! ¡No hagas esto! Basta, no lo hagas, te lo suplico – trataba Lisa sin éxito el soltar su agarre, pensaba que su entrenamiento de Amazona con Bela tal vez le ayudaría pero la mano de Reggie parecía sobre humana sentía que estaba triturando sus muñecas

\- No se resista Hayes, o será peor – la voz de Edwards la distrajo al grado de perder el equilibrio y le fuera más sencillo a Reggie subirla y atarla a la mesa de exploración

Lisa sentía que su corazón se hundía en su pecho al verlo acercarse a ella, esa figura deforme, en lo que se había convertido Edwards después de caer al pozo de Génesis, sentía asco, nauseas al tenerlo de frente, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería pedir un milagro y de ver de nuevo a su héroe entrar por alguna pared y rescatarla de lo que sabía perfectamente bien que seguía.

\- ¿Sabe? Le contare un secreto, además de saber que su padre, El almirante Hayes y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, claro nunca pensó que yo lo traicionara, en fin, el me había dicho que le encantaría que un hombre enteramente militar como yo cuidara de su único tesoro, o sea de su hija, de ti – la mano acariciaba la mejilla de Lisa bajando hasta su cuello

\- ¡NO ME TOQUE! – grito Lisa desviando su mirada de esa cosa

\- ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué llegue Hunter? No se haga ilusiones Lizzy, ya gane, al fin consumare mi venganza, al fin lo veré retorcerse de dolor al ver perdido al ser amado, el saber que, no logro salvarla, porque antes de usted enviara esa señal de auxilio yo le envié una y vea, no ha llegado a sí que, comencemos – la lengua de Edwards algo bífida se acerco al cuello de Lisa quien no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar - ¡Shhh! Mi princesa pronto terminara todo y – Un enorme estruendo resonó por todo el gran cañón - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Reggie ve a ver que- no pudo terminar la frase Edwards se encontraba volando por el aire al recibir un disparo de un arma Laser

La nave de Anyanka la representante intergaláctica y sus tropas estaban más cercas de la base y al recibir el mensaje de auxilio de Lisa llegaron justo a tiempo para detenerla, además de la petición del Almirante Hunter de rescate

\- ¡Protege a Edwards! Cheryl – gritaba Reggie mientras repelía el ataque junto al ejercito de T. R

\- ¡No! Que no se lleven a Hayes! La necesito – Grito Edwards mientras trataba Cheryl de sacarlo de ahí

Entre ráfagas de laser, cuerpos cayendo otros replegándose para escapar, otros más en contra ataque una mano toma con fuerza la mano de Cheryl que trataba de llevarse a Lisa, mirando a los ojos de su oponente se pone de pie y se prepara para atacarla

\- Siempre quise enfrentarme a una zentraedi, sobre todo a una gran guerrea- decía Cheryl retando a Miriya quien la detuvo

\- Y yo siempre, no, no es cierto, tu eres simplemente una perra mas – respondía Miriya golpeando el rostro de Cheryl – mira lo que nunca hice con Lisa lo hare contigo, Hayes – otro más dejando a Cheryl en el piso limpiando su nariz y dejando impactada a Miriya

\- Me extraña, siendo guerrera no debes bajar la guardia – Cheryl logra derribarla tomando sus piernas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio

\- ¿Quién eres? –

\- Saquen a la Almirante Hayes – una voz tras de ellas, Miriya trata de alcanzar a Cheryl pero es más importante rescatar a su amiga que ir tras de ella, para eso ya habrá tiempo

\- ¡NO!- Un grito resonó por el bunker salido desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Edwards, - ¡No lo permitiré! No te será fácil Hunter – entre el humo jura haber visto a Rick y Max que avanzaban hacia él, en su afán y pérdida de tiempo toma el vital vitallis y los lanza haciendo que caiga cercas de Lisa

\- ¡No veas la Luz! Lisa- la voz de Anyanka previniendo a Lisa – No la ves – cubriendo los ojos de Lisa - ¡Sáquenla de aquí, Ahora! – logro desatarla y entregarla a uno de sus soldados

\- Listo vámonos –

Un terremoto consecuencia de tanta batalla del pasado y esta batalla logra desestabilizar la masa terrestre provocando un movimiento violento y poco a poco enormes escombros, pedazos de tierra, paredes metálicas, estallidos, fuego hace que todos busquen la manera de salir lo más rápido posible para no morir sepultados bajo el gran Cañón de esa base.

Una nave de reconocimiento acababa de aterrizar, un hombre de cabellos oscuros se apresura a buscar a su vida y logra verla al fin la tiene en frente, es Lisa siendo sostenida por Miriya, Rick corre hasta ella, quiere volar para abrazarla pero se conforma con llegar justo a tiempo para sostenerla, al fin la había recuperado, al fin la pesadilla había terminado…

\- Nena, nena, amor, ¿está bien? – buscando sus ojos esmeraldas

\- Sabía que vendrías por mí, mi salvador, mi amor – una sonrisa seguida de un suave beso reafirma un amor verdadero.

\- Siempre mi amor – Responde Rick abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.

A regañadientes lograron sacar de la habitación del hospital a Rick para dar el informe de lo que paso en el bunker, Anyanka está preocupada por la Luz que si alcanzo a ver Lisa, Miriya también tiene algo que decir sobre Cheryl, cuando se enfrento a ella, descubrió algo que no le gusto.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con esa Luz? – comenzaba Archer mirando maravillado como ha cambiado todo el GDTU

\- Si es muy malo, la luz del vital Vitallis es la esencia del muerto, de quien se quiere traer a la vida, y la Almirante Hayes logro verla, no sé, cuanto tiempo, o si estuvo expuesta a ella antes, de ser así, habrá que saber que tanto logro entrar en Lisa y – la interrumpe Rick que había estado atento a todo lo que estaban hablando

\- ¿Eso en que afecta en realidad? Si estuvo expuesta o no, ¿hay manera de sacarlo o de Lisa o no? – pregunta Rick – Además Lisa es fuerte ella, ha salido de peores así que no- lo interrumpe Anyanka

\- Recuerde lo que le dijo el traidor, Almirante, que lo quería ver sufrir, si Lisa estuvo expuesta a esa luz, eso quiere decir que, poco a poco ella dejara de existir y quien tome su lugar será la prometida de Edwards y a usted lo olvidara - ¿Lo olvidara? Esa combinación de palabras acelero el corazón de Rick quien de inmediato pidió que Lisa no saliera de la habitación bajo ningún motivo y con la ayuda de Anyanka y los técnicos determinar que tanto tiempo estuvo expuesta, que tanto de la esencia de esa mujer estaba en su esposa y sobre todo como sacarla de su sistema sin lastimar a Lisa.

Pasada la media noche Rick acude al llamado de Max quien pidió verlo en secreto junto con Miriya

\- ¿Y bien? que sea rápido, necesito regresar con Lisa – decía Rick al acercarse a sus amigos

\- Rick, Miriya vio algo cuando peleó con Cheryl, pero antes ¿Qué sabes exactamente de ella? – pregunta Max sirviéndose un vaso con whisky y otro a Rick

\- Lo que me dijo Lisa, que era su sobrina o algo así, en una nave pionera, regreso y aquí entro a la armada, ¿Por qué? – tomando un sorbo pero fijando su atención en Miriya

\- No parece lógico, sobre todo por lo que llegue a escuchar de algunos pilotos, hablaban de una baja muy importante y de que Cheryl no recordaba muchas cosas, como el día que la derribaron – decía Max tratando de mantener a Rick en la tierra y no con Lisa

\- Tal vez un trauma, vamos Max los dos hemos pasado por lo mismo, tu estuviste cuando murió Roy y te recuerdo que andaba en las nubes y si eso es todo, mejor me regreso con mi esposa – dejando el vaso y encaminándose a la puerta

\- Cheryl no es humana – comenzaba Miriya y eso si llamo la atención de Rick girando a verla en silencio – la vi, cuando pelee con ella, no sangraba, no, no al menso como nosotros, ni siquiera como Ariel aunque sea un clon, cheryl sangraba un fluido viscoso – alzo la vista para ver a los ojos a Rick – ese fluido era de color negro - Miriya


	16. LAS VOCES

16\. LAS VOCES…

Lisa veía a la oscuridad en la habitación del hospital, donde se recuperaba de su secuestro entre otras cosas que sufrió con T. R. Edwards, había dormido algunas horas después de su ultimo chequeo medico sobre su embarazo el cual iba bien, pero un así Tania pidió unos estudios especiales para ella y el bebe, seguía absorta mirando la oscuridad

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué? – pregunto Lisa sin quitar la mirada a la ventana parecía que aquella persona le había dicho algo, como un susurro tras de ella y solo atino a responder como cualquier persona que no alcanza a escuchar o no quiere aceptar lo que se dijo

\- ¿Lisa?- una fuerte pero a la vez suave mano apretando su hombro la saco de golpe de su trance - ¿estas bien? nena – era Rick sentándose a un costado de ella sobre la cama

\- ¿Eh? Si, si perdón Rick no te escuche llegar, lo lamento – giro a verlo ofreciéndole una sonrisa pero por lo percibido parecía una sonrisa forzada

\- No debes mucho tiempo a la oscuridad o la oscuridad terminara viéndote a ti – dijo Rick con una leve sonrisa citando esa frase – a menos que meditaras algo, ¿Qué pensabas? Nena- insistió Rick rodeando su hombro con su brazo

\- En todo y en nada, en lo agradecida que estoy en que llegaras a rescatarme, tengo otro punto a mi favor – con una leve sonrisa un poco más sincera – y en que, espero que todo esto termine pronto – respondió recargandose sobre el hombro de su esposo

Por la mañana muy temprano Lisa era llevada para que se le realizaran los estudios que solicito Tania, como estaría gran parte del día ocupada Rick aprovecho para reunirse con los demás y aclarar ciertas cosas como aquello que dijo Miriya sobre Cheryl y con Anyanka sobre la luz y esas cosas.

Entrando Rick a la sala de situación ya lo esperaban los otros incluyendo a Anyanka junto a dos más de Terra Nova

\- Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? Jefe- pregunto Max tratando de amenizar ese momento tan tenso

\- Creo que por lo de la Coronel Parino, es preocupante eso de Cheryl, pues no es la única, varios de los soldados caídos del ejercito de Edwards sangraban en color negro en vez de rojo como es lo normal – dijo lo ultimo Archer haciendo el ademan de entre Comillas

\- ¿y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué son? Porque parecen humanos – sugirió Max

\- Un momento, Cheryl Hayes es la misma a la que podaban ¿Cheryl BonBlosson? – pregunto Archer pero ante la mirada de duda de los demás el continuo – había una piloto muy, muy especial de las fuerzas armadas durante la reforma del GDTU le apodaban Cheryl BinBlosson porque usaba las flores de cereza para camuflar su nave sin contar el aroma a cerezas que confundía a los demás, en fin esa chica murió en combate bueno eso se dijo, su Vf cayo y ella salió envuelta en llamas dicen que esos siete segundos bastaron para que terminara con casi su cuerpo quemado, el fuego entro a sus pulmones y murió en el hospital- dijo Archer esperado por una respuesta

\- ¿Y seria la misma? Tal vez la estamos confundiendo aunque yo la vi sangrar en negro, ella no es humana, es un clon, les recuerdo a los Hydonitas, a Ariel por ejemplo por más que intentara ser humana el color de su sangre la delataba- insistía Miriya que parecía ser la única realmente preocupada de todo esto

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que es ella? ¿y cómo descubrimos más sobre ella? ¿Qué papel juega con Edwards? – ahora era Rick quien cuestionaba

\- Con los registros médicos, tendrán que hablar con Tania u otro médico para que los puedan ver y comparar si es la misma y todo lo demás- sugirió Archer a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo terminando los estudios con Lisa la abordarían para cuestionarla por Cheryl.

Ahora era el turno de Rick, giro a ver a Anyanka y comenzó a cuestionarla, recordó todo lo que le dijo Archer sobre la ex prometida muerta de Edwards, el cuerpo y otras dudas.

\- La luz es una transferencia de energía, de esencia, el no buscaba el cuerpo, no quería traer a la vida, ni revivir materia, para él su tiro de gracia es este, y para eso sirve el Vital Vitallis, mientras una vasija se vacía la otra se rellena, pero para eso, debe llevar esa vasija que se desea vaciar y llenar al mismo lugar donde la persona murió para hacer la transferencia de esencia, ¿Qué tanto conocían a la ex prometida de Edwards?- cuestiono Anyanka

\- Pues no, de hecho ninguno de nosotros llegamos a conocerla ella estaba en l tierra mientras nosotros en el espacio, y ara empezar ni siquiera sabíamos que tenia novia – respondió Max

\- Le sugiero que mantenga vigilada a su esposa, Almirante, haremos unas pruebas para saber qué nivel de transferencia logro hacer, si no es mucho buscaremos la manera de revertirlo pero si alcanzo un nivel elevado, creo que será casi imposible revertirlo y por su bien si ella llegar a creer que está en peligro porque no está su prometido a su lado, puede llegar hacer violenta cintra ustedes- dijo Anyanka mirando a cada uno de los presentes

\- Ya entendí a Edwards, Rick, eso es de lo que hablaba de lo que te dijo cuando estuviste cautivo, te vera sufrir y ella dará su golpe final, se refería a Lisa, ella dejara de ser ella, tu esposa, quien nosotros conocemos querrá estar con él, y tú te interpones entre ellos, deberás morir Rick – esas palabras crearon una atmosfera de silencio e incertidumbre

\- Busquen todo registro de Cheryl Hayes, y tu Anyanka por favor averigua si mi esposa está bien y solo nos preocuparemos por Edwards y terminar con él, de lo contrario habrá que mantener sedada a Lisa para que su esencia no traiga de nuevo al traidor entre nosotros- dadas las ordenes por Rick todos se ponen en marcha para obtener respuestas, mientras él se dirige al consultorio de Tania por los resultados de Lisa

Los resultados de Tania fueron satisfactorios Lisa y su bebe estaban bien, el embarazo continuaba sin inconvenientes en parte esa noticia alegro a Rick pues solo restaba el saber sobre que tanto absorbió Lisa de la esencia de Brenda la ex prometida muerta de Edwards, regresaba a la habitación de hospital, Rick pidió que se le aislara y dejara cómodamente en una habitación donde estuviera ella alejada de los otros pacientes, dando instrucciones de que solo él y unos cuantos los que el Almirante autorizara podían entrar a verla, Tania seguiría monitoreando la salud de Lisa, Supo por Max que Archer y Miriya dieron con el nombre de un científico por la época de donde era la tal Cheryl BonBlosson, acudirían a él hasta Manchester en la Gran Bretaña para encontrar respuestas sobre su existencia, por su parte Anyanka formaba en su nave con ayuda de otros mas una linterna de almas que era esencial para ayudar a Lisa, y poder reconocer si hubo trasferencia de esencia y hasta qué grado, Rick no perdía la esperanza de que fuese un mal entendido, quería creer que Lisa era lista y se protegió a si misma estando lejos de él, ya que, de no ser así, Rick se derrumbaría pues tantas veces que se prometió proteger a su esposa ahora sentía que le había fallado y podría llegar a perderla incluso para siempre.

De nuevo Lisa estaba en silencio mirando a la nada dentro de esa habitación aislada de todos y de nuevo escuchaba un leve murmullo resonando alrededor de ella, Rick la observaba a través de un enorme cristal suspiro tomando valor y entro para hablar con Lisa, su Lisa.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto Lisa sin mirara a Rick

\- Es, es solo para monitoreo y saber que estas bien – respondió Rick acercándose a ella por la espalda

\- Si mantienen cautivo a una fiera siempre se volteara contra sus captores- respondió causando en Rick una punzada en su pecho

\- Lisa, ¿Cómo se llama nuestro hijo?- pregunto rogando por una buena respuesta

\- Eso es absurdo Hunter, ¿no entiendo porque me preguntas eso tan absurdo? – insistía Lisa algo indignada

\- Si, es cierto, que tonto, claro que sabes que Michelle es nuestro hijo – una pequeña prueba que esperaba que la pasara con honores

\- Es obvio que Michelle es nuestro hijo que absurda pregunta Hunter – la respuesta de Lisa hizo dar un vuelco en su corazón y Rick camino despacio hasta colocarse frente a su esposa

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? – pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Obviamente la persona que tú crees que soy Hunter- respondió alzando la vista mirando a Rick, pero es su mirada había algo que sabia no era de Lisa

\- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Déjame a hablar con mi esposa- alzo la voz Rick tomando los hombros con fuerza de Lisa

\- ¡no me toques imbécil! – un golpe con fuerza contra el estomago de Rick lo derribo sofocándolo Lisa se alejo unos pasos de él y de súbito se detuvo - ¿Rick? – giro a verlo – Rick, ¿Qué? ¿Qué te paso? – se acerco a él

\- No me toques – le respondió un Rick empujando a Lisa

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Mírame, soy yo, Lisa, tu esposa – grito pero antes de que pudiera continuar tomo su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a gritar cayendo de rodillas - ¡Ayúdame Rick! No quiero, ya no quiero escuchar esas voces, haz que se detenga, te lo suplico – había voces por cada rincón de la cabeza de Lisa, comenzó a llorar aterrada.

Rick trago saliva poniéndose de pie, despacio toma una jeringa que traía consigo a petición de Tania y Anyanka por si necesitaba usarla, y ese era el momento, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, dándose cuenta que, su Lisa, tenía algo de la esencia de Brenda y como había dicho Max, el tiro de gracia era él, Rick moriría a manos de una única persona a la que jamás lastimaría, Lisa. Despacio se acerco a ella tomando con fuerza las manos de Lisa inyecto en el cuello el liquido para calmarla

\- Perdóname nena. Esto es por tu bien- poco a poco Lisa se relajo en sus brazos hasta perder la conciencia – te voy a traer de regreso amor, te lo juro con mi vida – dejándola sobre la cama dormida camina hasta intercomunicador del otro lado estaba Anyanka – si, si absorbió de Brenda, me ataco, regrésame a mi esposa – y apago el comunicador y regresando junto a ella, se recostó al lado de Lisa, la abrazo con fuerza y se quedo dormido con ella rogando al cielo por que ella regresara a él.


	17. LINTERNA DE ALMAS

17\. LINTERNA DE ALMAS  
(La Sentencia de Cheryl)

La base de Manchester en la Gran Bretaña estaba a mitad de su capacidad, algunas reparaciones la mantenían cerrada y algunos de los científicos fueron enviados a un bunker ubicado debajo del palacio de Buckingham, apenas aterrizando Miriya y Jack comenzaron a buscar con la mirada alguna entrada a ese bunker, después de dar algunas vueltas, ver arboles y mas arboles, incluso de ver el cementerio y la famosa Torre de Londres Jack señala una leve protuberancia que sobre sale por un costado de una de las tumbas, de cercas observan que en efecto, es una puerta de bunker, despacio giran la enorme manija y al abrirla descubren unas enormes escaleras de caracol hacia lo más profundo, despacio entrar en él y tras pasar ele norme pasillo a media luz, una arma laser apuntando a la cabeza de Miriya detiene el paso de ambos

\- ¿Y ustedes, quien demonio son? ¿y como saben de este bunker? – la voz de un hombre tras de Miriya

\- Mi nombre es Jack Archer Jr. Y ella es la Coronel y representante del GDTU Miriya Parino, en la base de Manchester nos hablaron de este bunker, estamos buscando al Dr. Kurosawa- Cuando termino Archer de hablar el hombre ya había bajado el arma

\- Yo soy el Dr. Kurosawa ¿para qué me buscan? ¿Qué es lo que esa buscando el GDTU?- pregunto mostrándoles un largo pasillo que era el camino hacia uno de los cubículos

\- Necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que pueda sobre una tal Cheryl Hayes – ahora fue Miriya quien comenzó a hablar

\- ¿Cheryl Hayes? Desconozco a esa persona, aunque si conocí a una Cheryl pero no se llamaba Hayes, su apellido era Hattway ella era una gran piloto de combate, su lamentable muerte y lo que siguió después – respondió suspirando con nostalgia mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento

\- ¿podría decirnos si es la misma? – pregunto Miriya mostrando una tableta con la fotografía de Cheryl

\- En efecto es Cheryl Hattway, pero no lo entiendo, debería estar muerta, se suponía que – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar – espere, dejen que les muestre algo, fue muy controversial pero al fin lo lograron y, bueno aquí está el resultado – entrego a Miriya conto todo lo que sabia sobre el pasado de Cheryl sin omitir nada.

Con mucha atención escucharon toda la historia sobre Cheryl, les mostro documentos, algunas filmaciones y cuando terminaron con todo el material recabado decidieron regresar a América para hablar con Rick y los demás, Mientras tanto Anyanka junto a su personal tratan de hacer la linterna de almas si era posibles, pues la original se perdió cuando la regente decidió por cuenta propia seguir los deseos de Edwards cuando traiciono a la tierra al entregar información valiosa a los Invids, también robado a Novaterra, así que, usando su tecnología y sus poderes ancestrales tratarían de crear una nueva.

Según lo dicho por Anyanka, Lisa no absorbió mucho del haz de luz pero no estaba del todo segura, pues al ver que por un instante logro olvidar no solo a su hijo también al amor de su vida a Rick Hunter no le daba mucha confianza sin contar el hecho de que, si Edwards logro huir con el vital vitallis tal vez, solo tal vez tenía otro objeto valioso incluso Anyanka llego a pensar por un segundo que la linterna de las almas la original estaba aquí, en sus manos, ya sea por herencia o pago o de alguna extraña manera, Edwards logro obtenerla y de ser así, Anya sabe que no deberá fallar y la linterna nueva que ella logre recrear deberá ser más poderosa que la original o la Almirante Hayes se perderá y el plan de Edwards al fin, será realidad.

Una noche Jack y Miriya aterrizaban en la base y ella, fue la primera quien a pasos agigantados se acerco a Anyanka para mostrarle una fotografía que les había entregado el Dr. Kurosawa - ¿Reconoces, esto? – entrego la fotografías

\- Por Dios – los ojos de Anya se agrandaron al ver la imagen - Es la linterna de almas, es nuestra, fue la primera que nos robo la regente ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Esta aquí en la tierra, verdad? – pregunto Anyanka entre asombrada y alegre al saber que no deberá crear otra pues hay una en existencia en la tierra pero también aterrada pues sus miedos se confirmaron, aquí estaba la original pero ¿con quién? ¿la entregarían? ¿o la estaban usando actualmente? De ser así, cualquier respuesta le revelaba lo mismo, la nueva que ella lograra crear deberá ser más poderosa que la original.

\- Debemos hablar, ahora – Miriya convoco a una junta urgente, y a regañadientes sacaron a Rick de la habitación donde estaba confinada lisa Hayes, ordeno que la vigilaran y bajo ningún motivo la perdieran de vista, le quito el rango parcialmente para que no pudiera dar ordenes

Miriya y Jack explicaron la naturaleza de Cheryl y el porqué de la presencia de la Linterna de las Almas en la tierra, después de eso, comenzaron a sacar conjeturas y posibles teorías del papel que juega Edwards con ellos y con lo anterior, y una posible traición disfrazada de algo más.

\- Anyanka, la linterna de las almas, ¿Puede usarse dos veces en diferente persona? – Cuestiono Rick mirando las fotografías de Cheryl

\- En realidad si, donde no se puede usar es con dos a la vez – respondió Anyanka

\- Exactamente ¿Qué es la linterna de las almas? ¿para qué sirve? – insistía Rick ahora mirando a Anyanka y ante las preguntas los demás hicieron lo mismo

\- Es un faro, guía y atrae las almas de los recién fallecidos, las acumula para revivir a alguien, debe colocarse frente a quien se desea revivir, se enciende con una gota de sangre de su sangre y comienza su trabajo se debe tener cuidado pues ya le dije que solo puede usarse una a la vez, 7 y – Anyanka fue interrumpida por Miriya quien estaba en silencio observando bien las imágenes y los reportes

\- Cheryl tiene la linterna de las almas, y bueno ella es un clon por así decirlo recreado de la original es obvio que la necesita para vivir, no la entregara tan fácil - dijo segura de sus palabras

\- A menos que ya no la use, de lo contrario ¿Cómo se la entregara a Edwards? – ahora fue Jack en cuestionar

\- A menos de que la estén manipulando- finalizo Max mirando fijamente a Rick, en la otra base habían sufrido una traición por parte de ellos, lo quien los puso en alerta de que Edwards por los artículos que ambos leyeron a su llegada la historia estaba manipulada solo por ese motivo era suficiente la traición y el que Cheryl lo siga ciegamente sin cuestionar – Igual que lo hizo con Benzon, lo manipulo al grado de que él estaba convencido de que los traidores éramos tomos nosotros- a las palabras que Max decía Rick sabia que tenía toda la razón.

Rick no tenía la cabeza totalmente en esos momentos pues parte de su concentración estaba con Lisa y muy ligeramente con esa linterna de las almas. Al termino de la junta y de dar instrucciones Rick camina cabizbajo y a paso lento por los pasillos rumbo al área de confinamiento en donde esta Lisa, sus pasos se hacen cada vez más pesados y lentos, por primera vez en toda su vida Rick sintió como el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros haciendo cada vez más pesado su cuerpo como actúa la ley de gravedad, por mas intentos de mantenerse en pie no lo lograba y así, al fin se rindió sus rodillas golpearon el frio piso con fuerza, desarmado y vulnerable se sentó sobre el piso, cubriendo sus ojos comenzó a sollozar, primero eran cortos, después los espasmos aumentaron a tal grado de no poder detenerlos y dejando escapar un grito ahogado y reprimido se permitió llorar, Max había dado instrucciones y se dirigía al área de confinamiento para proponerle un plan a Rick cuando lo vio ahí derrumbado en el piso, sin pensarlo lanzo los papeles que traía en la mano y corrió hasta su amigo, estando cercas de él lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo tratando de tranquilizar al ya lastimado y herido corazón de su Almirante y amigo, pero más que eso su hermano, lo que una vez había sido Fokker para Rick su hermano mayor, ahora lo era para Max y verlo así, derrumbado de esa manera, cansado, lo lleno de dolor, pues ambos habían hecho planes de tener una vida tranquila junto a sus familias, hacer planes de viajar, recorrer el nuevo mundo y porque no, buscar un digno retiro tal vez en la tierra, tal vez regresar a Tirol o tal vez, solo tal vez viajar de nuevo a ese Garuda donde habían sido recibidos como hijos perdidos y ambos tenían la invitación de acogerlos si algún día regresaban, y esa idea les llamaba la atención para pasar sus últimos días, sus recuerdos de gloria en ese lugar, pero ahora sabiendo que el traidor estaba ganado esta guerra destrozando a su hermano mayor, pues de ganar Rick jamás pondría resistencia cuando Edwards usara su arma principal para acabar con él, pues ella es y siempre seria el amor de su vida, jamás se opondría a Lisa, y el aun y que juro defender a Rick no se atrevería a lastimar a Lisa, tal vez Miriya si, pero eso era algo que él jamás lo permitiría.

\- Todo irá bien, todo estará bien – decía en un susurro a Rick  
\- No puedo, Max, no, perderla, ella, Max- no podía formar la frase pero no hacía falta, Max entendía incluso los silencios de su mejor amigo  
\- Siempre la has traído de regreso, y esta vez se que también lo harás, ella volverá, te lo prometo – y así se quedo Max junto a su mejor amigo, junto a su hermano mayor, para consolarlo. De lejos Miriya solo limpia sus lagrimas entiende que ese momento es para ambos hermanos y en silencio también se hace una promesa por ella y para ellos las personas que le enseñaron lo que es la amistad y lo que se es capaz de hacer con tal de defenderla, y así con ese pensamiento Miriya da media vuelta y comienza a analizar, pensando y reconociendo una verdad que siempre estuvo con ella y con Max. "Si la linterna de las almas era la única manera de que Lisa se quedara en su cuerpo y que ese bastardo no ganara, la única podía ayudarlos era Cheryl, solo hacía falta llegar hasta ella y de no convencerla a ella si sería capaz ella o Max de obligarla a la fuerza, incluso de matarla 


	18. MARCADA

18\. MARCAS…

Rick abrió los ojos al escuchar primero leves murmullos de pasos y voces por los pasillos de la base, después dichos murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de histeria y pánico resonando por todas las paredes, sin muchas ganas pero si con prisa salió de su cama, se arreglo un poco el uniforme y salió para conocer el motivo por el cual eran esos gritos y los pasos, la noche anterior solo recordaba haber llorado en el hombro de su mejor amigo Max y quedarse dormido poco a poco sintiéndose derrotado, al fin vencido pues sabía que perdería a Lisa, esta vez para siempre si no actuaban de inmediato.

La mirada de Miriya se topo con la de Rick quien de inmediato dedujo que estaba pasado, se trataba de Lisa pues estaban en el pasillo que conducía a las aéreas de confinamiento y aislamiento donde estaba su esposa, apenas dio dos pasos y Miriya corrió hasta el haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo y esta vez lo logro pues se quedo de pie, estoico esperando por el informe como buen militar haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no ganara su deber de hombre o de lo contrario sus sueños de derrota y esa parte de su ser que le gritaba que había perdido la guerra habrían ganado el control de su ser y ya no debía permitirse esos pensamientos. Max escucho las alarmas que seguían resonando por toda la base, y junto con Rick y Miriya lograron llegar hasta la habitación para descubrir que Lisa estaba lanzando, gritando eufórica e incluso se había lastimado cuando trato de reventar el cristal blindado de la habitación, Rick se acerco al intercomunicador respiro profundamente antes de hablar, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de voluntad oprimió el botón.

\- - "¡BASTA! Es suficiente, detén tu agresión o daré la orden para derribarte" – de inmediato soltó el botón antes de que cambiara de opinión

\- - "¡Quiero irme! ¡déjenme salir de aquí!" – grito de nuevo Lisa quien seguía lanzando todo a su paso contra los cristales blindados que solo retumbaban absorbiendo el sonido de algunos objetos estrellándose

\- -" ¿Por qué te quieres ir? Esta es tu gente" – ahora fue Miriya quien gritaba por el intercomunicador – "Eres Lisa Hayes, la embajadora de las fuerzas Armadas y vicealmirante en el GDTU"- Miriya no era tonta sabía que era la única manera en saber quien estaba tan violenta en esa habitación Lisa o alguien más. Ampliando los altavoces para escuchar mejor

\- "No, no, soy Brenda, Brenda y quiero estar con mi prometido, ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero estar con Eddy, ¡Edwards! ¡Edwards! ¿Dónde estás? Mi amor ven por mí, sácame de aquí" – Grito mas encolerizada.

\- -" Suficiente"- grito Rick dando la orden para que abrieran las rejillas y liberaran el gas para hacerla dormir.

Ver caer despacio el cuerpo inconsciente del amor de tu vida no es fácil, sobre todo si ese amor no te recordaba, para Rick ver a Lisa y escucharla hablar así aun que le explico miles de veces Anyanka que esa no era Lisa, no la que el conocía, si no Brenda la ex prometida de Edwards, aun así su corazón estaba roto, herido y el estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de salir de ahí, dejar que su mente brava guiara sus pasos y terminara matando a Edwards con sus propias manos, pero aun y que eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas necesitaba tener la mente fría y hacer las cosas más cautelosas y solo así recuperaría a su Lisa de ese bastardo traidor que tenia de su lado a los mejores pilotos y sus respectivos escuadrones.

Después de dejar a Lisa convocaron a una junta urgente, Rick estaba en el baño de su habitación quitándose con el agua fría el estupor de lo que acababa de pasar, cuando el agua dejo de correr en el lavabo, Rick alzó la vista, seco su rostro tomo aire profundamente sintiendo como se inflamaban sus pulmones, lanzo la sanita al bote de basura y decidido se encamino a la sala de juntas, ya era suficiente de auto compadecerse, ese no era él, así no era el Almirante y líder de las fuerzas armadas y esa forma de comportarse ya había sido suficiente ha llegado la hora de actuar y para eso el debía tomar el control de sí mismo y hacer un plan para regresar todo a su lugar y eso incluía recuperar a su esposa, quien primero era la embajadora y su cargo era tan importante que el mismo GDTU tenía la obligación de intervenir y para eso lo necesitaba a él con la mente fría, los pies de plomo y un plan de acción para dar batalla.

\- -"¿Estas seguro de esto? No será más peligroso"- cuestionaba Jack después de que Rick les comunicara sus planes

\- -"Y ¿Si lo sometemos a votación? Yo"- apenas comenzaba Aldana un miembro del GDTU en el área de comunicaciones

\- -"¡Oigan basta! Conozco al Almirante Hunter mejor que todos ustedes , ha sido un gran líder y jamás se ha equivocado de mi parte lo seguiría con los ojos cerrados hasta el mismo infierno" – Dijo Max después de golpear la mesa por tantas dudas de parte de otros que ni conocían a Hunter o a alguno de ellos

\- -"Si yo siendo Meltradi lo he seguido, no entiendo porque ustedes no pueden" – fue Miriya quien se puso de pie saludando a su almirante, después de ella le siguió Max y otros mas, al final todos los presentes aceptaron el plan de Rick.

\- -"Bien, en cuanto Lisa abandone la base iniciamos, Anyanka deberás trabajar más y sin descanso junto a Lang y los demás para recrear la linterna de las almas, los demás ya saben sus posiciones y obligaciones, en cuanto obtengamos toda la información, desterraremos al traidor, ¿Quedo claro?" – El grito al unisonó de todos apoyando a Rick mostro al GDTU la clase de líder que tenían frente a ellos y la lealtad con la que casi todos lo seguirían incluso hasta la muerte.

El silencio de los pasillos de la base solo se rompió por una respiración, Lisa Hayes salía de la habitación y caminaba a hurtadillas tratando de que no ser vista por alguien, caminaba sigilosa hasta llegar a la entrada y de ahí correr hasta la salida de las instalaciones de la base, la orden había sido clara nadie debía interponerse a ella, deberían dejarla ir y solo algunos drones y militares de incógnito la monitorearían para dar con el traidor

\- -" Señor, la encontramos esta en las sig"… - las palabras de uno de los militares se cortaron abruptamente cuando daba razón a Rick sobre la ubicación

La respiración del otro lado y esa voz les erizo la piel a todos

\- -" Almirante Hunter no es necesario que envié a nadie, aquí lo espero usted sabe muy bien en donde, aquí lo esperamos usted es nuestro invitado de honor" – y se corto la comunicación dejando a todos en un silencio estoico haciendo meya en todos al escuchar la voz de Edwards.

Había sido obvio Edwards asesino a los militares… y ahora esperaba por ellos listo a dar su estocada final, el plan de Rick debía cambiar de inmediato no podían llegar con lo mismo y solo improvisar, así que, sin perder más tiempo, los equipos estaba listos para llevar a Rick frente a Edwards pero no iría solo, seria acompañado solo por aquellos en los que el confiaría su vida, y esa era Lisa.

Últimos Capítulos...


	19. Dejarla Ir

19\. DEJALA IR…

Los equipos de rescate ingresan por todo el complejo, Max lidera un escuadrón de búsqueda al igual que Miriya pero esta trae la orden de neutralizar a cualquiera de los tres traidores y esperar ordenes de Rick Hunter pues cuando justo salían de la base ella misma le dijo a Rick que, de estar la vida de él en peligro mortal ella no dudaría en acabar con cualquiera que lo amenazara y eso se refería a cualquiera, incluida Lisa Hayes, por lo tanto era imperativo que no solo Max, si no también Archer encontraran primero a los traidores y para evitar que Miriya reaccionara por instintos.

\- Recuerden busquen y neutralicen, a menos de que sus vidas estén en peligro respondan- decía Max a través de la línea de comunicación

\- Si señor- respondieron al unisonó

\- Eso te incluye a ti Miriya, pero en tu caso esperaras la orden de Rick Hunter- Max solo escucho un leve "está bien" de parte de su esposa antes de cortar comunicación.

Rick recorría los enormes pasillos algo desvencijados, el estar debajo de la tierra en ese enorme laberinto del Gran Cañón lo llenaba de recuerdos su mente, no era la primera vez que el estaba ahí dentro rescatando a Lisa Hayes solo que, en aquella ocasión ella apenas estaba entrando en su mente y ocupando parte de su corazón a diferencia de ahora que esa mujer se había convertido en su vida, en su todo, en su mundo pues no solo era su esposa, también era su compañera, su amiga, el amor de su vida esa pequeña voz susurrante tras de su oído que le aconsejaba el camino para que el tomara sus mejores decisiones, la madre de su hijo y que gracias al traidor habían perdido la ilusión de un compañero para Roy en aquel tiempo viajando por las galaxias y ahora, aunque estaba la esperanza de nuevo no quería perderla no así, lejos y ajena a él. Rick dio un fuerte suspiro y al girar una de las esquinas de un pasillo la vio, se topo con esos bellos ojos esmeralda que lo veían extrañamente vacios, se acerco a ella, entre feliz y confundido había sido muy fácil pero que importa ella estaba ahí, corrió para abrazarla necesitaba sentirla… - Li, Lisa – y lo sintió, sintió una punzada en su vientre bajo dando paso a una humedad y después el se separo un poco de ella, tomo su rostro con sus manos y beso suavemente su frente, quería sentir sus labios pero de nuevo una nueva punzada mas fuerte, pudo sentir Rick mientras la daga que lo apuñalaba desgarraba su interior…

\- No se lo recomiendo Almirante, ella aun puede recocerlo con su voz- escucho a Edwards tras de ella pero a Rick poco le importo, jamás lastimaría a Lisa de esa manera así que, se limito a guardar silencio y dejarse llevar por ese dolor físico… producido por Lisa quien lentamente lo apuñalaba en su vientre

Reggie observaba por los monitores a los militares que estaban entre los pasillos mientras se preparaba para la huida de ese lugar después de que Edwards terminara y al fin comenzarían la rebelión contra los demás y el GDTU, estaba por tomar su arma lazar para colocarla en su cinturón cuando escucho un golpe seco tras de él al girar vio unos cabellos color rojo ciruela en el piso alterado corrió hasta ese lugar.

\- Cheryl, Cheryl, ¿estas bien? Cheryl – Comenzaba a moverla para que ella reaccionara

\- Reggie, yo no – trataba de hablar pero parecía que su energía estaba abandonándola de manera severamente rápida y alarmante

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? – Reggie la sostuvo entre sus brazos para llevarla a una silla y darle algo de agua o algo para que reaccionara

\- Fue Edwards – Cheryl mostro una enorme herida en su costado izquierdo debajo del esternón

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Un asustado Reggie tomaba algo para detener la hemorragia

\- Tu sabes lo de la linterna de las almas Reggie, si ella la tiene yo no, yo, no, no puedo seguir, ese y lo del Espectro fue su golpe final, el, él nos traiciono… Reggie, no es tarde- decía esto cada vez más débil casi inaudible

\- No espera- un asusto Reggie la abraza a modo de protección buscando una manera de salir de ahí, pues acaba de deducir que en efecto ambos fueron manipulados y ahora ambos corrían peligro y Cheryl aun mas.

En la Huida Reggie topa con Archer aprovecha para contarle los planes de Edwards y les dice por donde pueden escapar cuando la bomba estalle pues el Espectro que había robado es una poderosa arma mortal capaz de aniquilar a gran parte de la humanidad pero, si los planes de el eran ser el soberano de un nuevo orden dentro del GDTU solo necesitaba aniquilar a quienes podrían detenerlo y esos eran los Almirantes , al termino de contar todo Archer le pide a otros que ayuden a sacar a Reggie y a Cheryl y ponerlos a salvo

\- Archer, él y cumplió su final pero para que puedas destruir al recipiente debes hacerlo despertar aunque sea cruel la realidad, quítale a Brenda – le grito Reggie apenas avanzando unos pasos hacia la salida

Archer entendió de inmediato lo que significaban sus palabras y lo que tenía que hacer, ese era el paso a seguir para que el traidor se detuviera, así que, pide a sus hombres que traten de salir y alejarse, el regresara para comunicarse con los Sterling e idear un plan para detenerlo sin que nadie salga herido.

Edwards observaba en silencio la escena, estaba maravillado, feliz, extasiado era la palabra correcta en esos momentos su venganza al fin había sido cobrada y de qué manera, pues el amor de aquella persona que le había arrebatado a su prometida estaba terminando con su vida, seguía viendo a detalle todo, él como la mano ensangrentada de Rick acaricia levemente la mejilla de Lisa, la risa macabra y burlona tras de ella, los ojos inyectados de sangre, dolor y venganza era lo que trataba de evitar ver Rick, solo quería guardar en su mente esos bellos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba y que ahora estaban vacios, fríos, perdidos, pues la mano de Lisa la dueña de esos bellos ojos, esa daga de plata desgarraba el vientre de Rick pero él, no le reprochaba nada pues sabía que en esos momentos no era su Lisa, era la Lisa de alguien más, bajo la cortina de una falsa mentira con el nombre de Brenda quien desagarraba su alma y acaba con su vida. Rick no había dicho una sola palabra pues si lo hacia ella regresaría y jamás se lo perdonaría… así pues sumergido en dolor se despidió de ella con una caricia, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban no podía mantenerlos abiertos, aunque no quería dormir pues sabía que eso marcaba la despedida final y no quería despedirse a un de esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba.

\- ¡LISA ALTO! – el grito de Miriya hizo girara a Rick hacia ella y después a Lisa que tenía el rostro perplejo sin entender nada

\- Ya es tarde, Lisa termino con la vida de Rick Hunter, acaba de asesinarlo – la voz de Edwards tras de Lisa acercándose a ellos

\- ¡CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO! – ahora era la voz de Max

\- Yo, que, - eran los balbuceos de Lisa y bajando su mirada lo vio, estaba Rick envuelto en un manto de sangre de inmediato supo que era su sangre y la causante de esa herida y del que los ojos de él que estaban por apagarse era ella, Lisa Hayes había asesinado al amor de su vida. - ¡No! Rick, no, no mírame, por favor no, no lo hagas perdóname, amor, amor por favor no me dejes, yo no lo sabía amor, por favor no lo hagas – Los ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba Rick se cubrieron de lagrimas y esas lagrimas él no podía soportarlas menos si el causante era el mismo.

Con la ayuda de Max y Archer logran pasar el corredor que les había dicho Reggie sobre el escape más rápido hacia la salida, fuera por fortuna estaba Reggie y un equipo de rescate pues estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ellos saldrían, vio el estado de Rick y de inmediato lo llevaron hacia un Vfs pilotado por Miriya, Max llevaría a Lisa.

\- Jack debemos irnos, vámonos – grito Max abordando el vf

\- Vayan yo los alcanzare aun falta detener al traidor – respondió regresando a la entrada para terminar la misión

\- Buena suerte- y el vf se elevo siguiendo el rastro de Miriya rumbo a la base dejando a Reggie y parte del equipo junto a Archer

Archer regresa hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Edwards que estaba satisfecho de lo que había logrado, el arma estaba lista para hacerle un hueco en la cabeza a ese bastardo, se acerco despacio tras de él, si mirada se fijo en la linterna de las almas y mas delante el cuerpo criogenizada de la prometida de Edwards, Brenda.

\- Esto al fin se termino, no podrás hacer nada, Lisa volverá a mi así que, esto es solo el medio tiempo – decía Edwards dándole la espalda muy confiado había escuchado sus pasos y logro mirlo por el reflejo

\- No, no lo creo hubo alguien que me dijo como revertir todo y yo te detendré al fin vengare a mi padre por lo que le hiciste al venderlo con los Zentraedi – decía Archer acercándose a la linterna de las almas

\- Si claro, por cierto el espectro está arrastrando un puco gravitacional y está atrayendo a Nibiru hacia ustedes, obvio en coalición contra ella, pero para cuando eso pase yo estaré con Brenda lejos, muy lejos y ahora sí, con la muerte de Hunter se terminara mi venganza pues de nueva cuenta no podrá salvar a la tierra – responde Edwards muy confiado aun dándole la espalda

\- Sabía que el Espectro era un arma mortal de aniquilación pero esta información ya la deben de saber en la base, pues Reggie me dijo todo y el cómo revertirlo – al escuchar Reggie hizo que Edwards girara a verlo atentamente solo él y Cheryl sabían todo el había cometido de nuevo el error de compartir el secreto con otros – Que bueno que sientes miedo Edwards porque yo se que lo sientes aunque no lo digas, porque sabes que ahora no habrá salida, no como en el pozo del Génesis esta vez, te vas al infierno – Golpeando con fuerza la linterna de las almas cayó al piso haciendo que miles de pedazos se esparcieran un leve humo espeso color blanco se disipa frente a ellos

\- Eso no es suficiente – se jacto con una sonrisa de burla Edwards

\- Lo sé, pero esto sí – tomando el cuerpo criogénico de Brenda – dile adiós a tu novia – acciono la granada

\- No. Maldito bastardo te voy a… - la palabra queda a la mitad cuando el techo frágil del lugar comienza a caer y antes de que él pudiera huir un fuerte agarre de un mal herido Archer lo frena de golpe

\- Lo siento, te dije que hoy terminaba todo y así será, no harás daño nunca más – diciendo esto un enorme estallido resuena por la tierra y miles de toneladas de tierra caen encima haciendo desaparecer lo que fue un arma y el progreso para la tierra, el gran cañón de Alaska había desaparecido, para siempre…

Últimos Capítulos...

Esta obra de fandom esta protegida por OMPI WORLD RIGHTS de la autoria intelectual bajo el seudónimo de #TisHayesMcGillies por lo tanto toda reproducción parcial o completa se considera plagio y delito.


	20. POR SIEMPRE

20\. POR SIEMPRE

Lisa aguarda paciente a un lado de la cama del hospital donde esta Rick recuperándose de sus heridas, había perdido mucha sangre pero gracias a las nuevas tecnologías y la linterna de las Almas lograron estabilizarlo a tiempo, y Lisa quien ya no presentaba hasta el momento ningún rastro de Brenda, de su esencia y después de haber llorado a gritos junto a Max y Miriya al saber que fue manipulada con el fin de asesinar a Rick y después bajo la culpa le ocasionaría su propio suicidio, pedía perdón a su único amor y pidiendo una absolución a un ser celestial para que le regresara a su esposo y juntos poder cumplir la última de sus promesas.

\- Es fuerte, saldrá adelante – decía una enfermera después de cambiar el suero a Rick y antes de abandonar la habitación

\- Lo sé- decía Lisa sin mirar a la mujer mientras acariciaba en cabello rebelde de su esposo, - vuelve a mi por favor quédate conmigo, aun nos falta una promesa que cumplir y tu siempre cumples tus promesas, regresa amor- seguía susurrando pidiendo por un milagro

Por fortuna Lisa no debió esperar por ver de nuevo esos ojos color azul profundo de su esposo, sintió un leve apretón sobre su mano y al alzar la vista lo vio, la miraban en silencio abriendo despacio sus labios para murmurar un – Lisa- ese solo nombre, el sonido provoco que Lisa se estremeciera sintiendo como le recorrían esas descargas eléctricas que sentía cada vez que Rick rozaba su piel, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre de sus labios cada vez que estaba en sus brazos

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Rick mirándola mientras pasaba una mano por mejilla

\- Amor, Ricky, amor si, si está todo bien – respondió una Lisa conteniendo las lagrimas abrazándose a él sabiendo que había regresado a ella - perdóname, juro que yo no quería, dentro de mi me decía que no lo hiciera pero no podía, lo siento tanto amor – sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar

\- Hey, nena sabía que no eras tú, Lisa, amor, no tengo nada que perdonar nena no eras tú, te reconocí por tu mirada y no eras tú mi niña- acariciaba el largo cabello de su esposa haciendo que Lisa lo mirara ya más tranquila - ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Roy? ¿Y ese bebe aun viene? – pregunto con una sonrisa tocando el vientre de su esposa

\- Estamos bien, también Roy esta resguardado y este bebe aun se aferra a conocer a su papa- respondió acariciando los labios de Rick y sin palabras solo el silencio fue su guía surgió ese beso deseado, anhelado y necesario entre ellos reafirmando que siempre serán uno solo en esencia y en amor.

Tras la recuperación de Rick y Cheryl, el prepararse para despedir a los caídos como a Jack Archer Jr. Al dar su vida por la vida y protección de otros y con ello también llevarse a la muerte a Edwards pues ahora si era y es imposible el salir bien librado después de que miles de toneladas de roca, escombro y metal cayeran encima de ellos y sellaran para siempre cualquier acceso hacia el gran cañón.

Ahora había llegado el momento de que el espectro, sus secretos y lo que habían escuchado y la información recabada por Cheryl y Reggie todos los supieran. Y así era, sentados en la sala de situaciones de la base ambos relatan lo que sucedió paso a paso y de ese último golpe final del que tanto se jactaba Edwards.

\- ¿Y si eso solo lo decía para sentirse importante? – cuestionaba Max tras escuchar el relato

\- No lo creo, siempre hablaba de ello como si fuese real además de que mantenía comunicación con algo o alguien en el exterior- replicaba Cheryl

\- Bueno sabemos que el espectro es mas como un arma mortal pero ¿de qué? de que causara la explosión en el gran cañón ¿tal vez o no? – ahora seguía Miriya mirando a Anya quien más mejor que ella podría conocer esa arma

\- Decía que algo, algo estaría de nuevo en contra de la humanidad y que ahora si usted – refiriéndose a Rick – al fin seria puesto a prueba para proteger este mundo por segunda vez, que tan dispuesto estaba por protegernos, le daría la espalda como aquella vez que abandono la tierra o se quedaría a defenderla y a morir por ella, eso, siempre insistía con eso, decía que el fin la gente sabría realmente quien es usted, - decía Reggie tratando de recordar cada palabra que llego a decirle Edwards

Dejando a todos pensativos hasta que Cheryl, quien se había puesto de pie y caminar hacia el enorme ventanal para mirar al cielo les dio una pista de lo que realmente planeaba Edwards

\- El pico gravitacional – dijo al aire esperando un momento antes de continuar – decía que había algo sobre un pico gravitacional, recuerdo que, cuando coloco la linterna de las almas dijo que el pico gravitacional casi llegaba a su límite – giro a verlos quienes ya estaban preocupados – pido autorización para ir al espacio y verificar eso señor – se acerco a Rick haciendo el saludo militar, mirándose entre si todos le dan la autorización, y de inmediato se puso en marcha.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después una asustada Cheryl se comunica con urgencia a la base por los alta voces comienza a decir que hay alguna alteración entre toda la galaxia algo extraño estaba pasando

\- Anya, el espectro, ¿puede actuar como imán? – antes de que ella respondiera un leve murmullo se alcanzo a escuchar un Por Dios, helaba la sangre llenado de terror hasta los huesos, sintiendo que el corazón de todos en la base les doliera, el recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Anya, al fin Cheryl y Reggie entendieron al igual que Rick de que se trataba ese golpe final, el tiro de gracias en la venganza de Edwards. – Nibiru, Nibiru, el planeta errante está siendo atraído por el pico gravitacional hacia la tierra, y hará coalición en tres seis días aproximadamente- dijo Cheryl conteniendo su terror.

\- ¿Cómo salvarlos a todos? – cuestiono Max

\- ¿seis Días? En tres el oxigeno de la tierra se vaciara moriremos de asfixia – ahora era Darla una de los científicos y radares de la base

\- Si se destruye el espectro tal vez se detenga – insistían otras voces

\- No, si solo restan seis días para el impacto eso no ayudara- respondió Anya

\- Eso fue lo que planeo en realidad, venía haciéndolo desde hacía mucho tiempo, de acuerdo quiero a las más y mejores mentes de investigación y científicos aquí ahora. Comenzó Rick, - como militares sabemos que hacer por la humanidad así que, a prepararse y preparar a la humanidad – pero ni siquiera Rick se había enfrentado a esa clase de amenaza su mente estaba trabajando aceleradamente tratando de de entender que paso dar o como darlo

No podía ser cierto recupero a su tierra, a su esposa, a sus amigos, a su hijo, venia un mas en camino y aunque sonaba a esperanza aun así estaban frente a una destrucción total eminente eso era la peor jugarreta de la vida, del destino, devolverles las esperanzas para después arrebatárselas y mutilarlas, de inmediato todas las bases se conectaron para buscar una respuesta ante ese peligro y de pronto algo surgió…

… Dieron una posible solución para crear una explosión tan potente usando un generador de energía ubicado en Groenlandia pero necesitaban miles de toneladas de combustible para generar ese rayo tipo laser para empujar a Nibiru pero no todas las bases, no todos los dirigentes estaban dispuestos a apoyar, y desilusionados por mas intentos de mensajes, el GDTU bloqueo la transmisión del Almirante Hunter de manera exclusiva, a transmisión abierta no solo en televisión también en radio y por todos los medios masivos conocidos pues ya nadie mas creí en sus palabras, necesitaban las de alguien más…

\- Habitantes de la tierra Unida, les habla Chreryl Hayes, líder del escuadrón Skull Ghost de la base Ontario si hubiera escuchado la petición del Almirante Hunter hace algunos meses atrás, yo misma instigaría para estar en su contra pero ahora daría mi vida por protegerlo nos han dicho en los libros de historia que ellos nos abandonaron, prefirieron proteger a otros mundos de los Invid y los caballeros de la muerte que quedarse aquí con su gente pero es mentira, ellos no sabían que la amenaza ya se cernía sobre nosotros se fueron con la idea de protegernos de los amos de la robotechnia para que no se viviera una guerra de nuevo aquí, de saber que ellos vendrían habrían abandonado su misión para quedarse aquí y protegernos, soy militar pero estoy aterrada la coalición es inminente pero hay una leve esperanza y ellos nos necesitan, también tienen miedo, también tienen familia, amigos, hijos, seres amados que los esperan en casa y aun así están frente a todos ustedes recibiendo las balas para que no los lastimen a ustedes, así que, si tienen una leve esperanza por salvar este planeta y a los que aman, reúnan el combustible y entreguen todo a los equipos para llevarlo al generador solo así se salvara tu hijo, tu hermano, tu padre y tu familia, cambio y fuera-

Cuando Cheryl termino de hablar parecía que el milagro había ocurrido poco a poco y con el tiempo contado a solo dos días para liberarse del pico gravitacional comenzaba a llenarse el generador, todo estaba casi listo, Rick dio la orden para que se disparara ese rayo laser que empujaría a Nibiru pero no era suficiente y aunque seguían y seguían acumulando combustible ese rayo no alcanzaba la altura necesaria para generar esa onda de choque para liberarse de la coalición

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – un golpe seco resonó por los pasillos de la base la sangre comenzaba a avanzar en surcos de la mano derecha de Rick después de golpear con fuerza contra el vidrio a prueba de balas de la sala de situaciones. La frustración era evidente en el rostro de todos. - ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que sigan apoyando? Si no funciona, si no puedo protegerlos si eso no funciona se necesita una potencia a un más poderoso de lo contrario no funcionara – decía Rick, y aunque todos querían salir de ahí, unos guardaban su llanto para sí mismos estaban ahí como militares haciendo frente a su juramente de servir y proteger

\- Rick, vamos a casa – la voz de Max lo hizo darse cuenta de que si se viene lo inevitable es mejor es estar en casa con sus seres amados como lo acababa de decir el jefe supremo del GDTU

\- Almirante Hunter, ¿me copia? – la voz de Cheryl se escucho por los altavoces del radio – señor la estación espacial Icarus II tiene más de cien mil toneladas de combustible y helio en sus gavetas puedo entrar en el rayo y alcanzar a si la altura necesaria que alejaría a Nibiru de la tierra – decía Cheryl y la mente de todos trabajo a mil por hora

\- Cheryl eso seria, literalmente un suicidio – respondió Rick

\- Lo sé, pero no le estoy pidiendo autorización le estoy avisando, Almirante dígales a todos que busquen refugio cuando llegue la onda expansiva – comenzaba Cheryl a anclarse en la estación espacial y dirigirla al rayo cuando una voz conocida exigía que se detuviera

\- ¡Cheryl no, no lo hagas! Almirante Hunter, Hayes quien sea deténganla, no lo hagas Cheryl lo prometiste, me hiciste una promesa, no hagas esto – gritaba aterrado Reggie por la red quitando el radio de las manos de Miriya

\- Reggie quien te hizo esa promesa fue la anterior Cheryl y antes de ella hubo otra y otra más, y la original que murió en la batalla, ahora entiendo lo que sintió ella cuando sabía que iba a morir porque lo siento ahora, tal vez dejo sueños, proyectos, planes, pero no esperanzas recuerdo esas palabras como si fuesen mías, aunque el día este oscuro, las nubes negras siempre habrá un mañana cada día es una esperanzana y esta esperanza es para ti, para todos logre cumplir uno de los sueños de ella la original Cheryl y fue trabajar bajo las ordenes del Almirante Hunter ahora el tiene una nueva esperanzas a cada uno nos toca hacer lo que nos corresponde y esto me toca hacer a mí, como una vez lo hizo ella, es mi turno de protegerlos de las balas, vive por mi Reggie, por ella, por todos ya es hora de avanzar y recordar que todos los días es una nueva esperanza- y cerrando la comunicación cheryl se encamino al rayo y diciendo un adiós el rayo alcanzo su máximo nivel haciendo explosión en nibiru y generando la onda expansiva para alejarlo de la tierra.

En tierra todos buscaron refugio debajo de las bases, casas, incluso en cuevas hasta que la onda expansiva terminara marcando el inicio de un final…

Algunos pedazos de la que fuese la mejor y más equipada estación espacial caían a la tierra algunos en el océano otros más se desvanecían apenas entrando a la atmosfera, dentro de las base se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de euforia mezclados con alegría pues Nibiru había sido lanzado a una gran distancia lejos de la tierra la humanidad de nuevo se había salvado, el planeta Tierra estaba libre de la amenaza de nueva cuenta Edwards había sido vencido, mientras todos celebraban un caza varitech modificado estaba anclado y dentro de el estaba Reggie diciendo adiós a un amor perdido, respirando profundamente antes de dar su siguiente paso para avanzar.

Un año después la tierra gozaba de una paz como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, al fin el planeta decidió perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad a toda la humanidad, a las razas a todos aquellos que en algún momento llegaron a lastimarla ahora mostraba sus cielos abiertos, esa brisa cálida aun y en lugares fríos los envolvía como un abrazo de un padre que ha esperado toda su vida a que el hijo perdido regrese y cuando está en casa lo acoge, cuida y alimenta así estaba la tierra ahora abrazando a sus habitantes dándoles una nueva oportunidad una nueva esperanza, y en los cuarteles de la Base Ontario las salvas han sido disparadas honrando a los caídos un homenaje para Jack Archer Jr. Quien al igual que su padre defendió la tierra de una amenaza externa con su vida derroto al traidor, a todos los solados caídos por proteger a sus seres amados y a una chica en especial honrada hacia tiempo atrás pero olvidada, era en clon es verdad pero vio por la humanidad y sirvió al planeta con valor dando su vida por otros y ahora Cheryl Hayes seria recordada por los libros de historia como una gran heroína y una gran aliada.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto? Hunter- Max cuestionaba después de que Rick al finalizar su discurso cediera su mando

\- Totalmente amigo, serás un gran Almirante y sé que sabrás llevar bien y dirigir a toda la armada, y Miriya como tu asesora y embajadora harán un gran trabajo,- dando un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasar con ustedes? Rick la gente está a salvo por ti por – no lo dejo continuar

\- Por todos Max, no solo por mi y ya es suficiente Lisa y yo acordamos solo ser sus consejeros pero retirados de la acción es hora de seguir adelante y honestamente quiero estar con mi familia mi nueva esperanza ya está aquí y quiero verla crecer al igual que a Roy, buena suerte amigo mío- Rick abraza a su esposa y ambos se retiran de la base para comenzar su nueva vida dejando atrás los fantasmas del pasado que solo vinieron aquí a reafirmar lo que nadie ha podido separar, su amor es más fuerte que cualquier amenaza y ahora los amigos perdidos serán recordados en la memoria de todos incluso en las nuevas esperanzas, la familia Hunter- Hayes tenía su milagro de amor una pequeña niña nombrada Cheryl recordada y amada por todos, incluso por Reggie quien siempre la tendrá en un lugar especial en el, junto a su esposa Darla y su nueva esperanza que venía en camino.

\- ¿De verdad el Almirante Hunter dejara la milicia? – preguntaba Lisa terminando de preparar la cena

\- De verdad, solo quiero ser Rick Hunter el papa de dos hijos y esposo de una gran mujer y amarte siempre – abrazando a Lisa por la espalda - ¿Y usted estaría dispuesta a eso Sra. Hunter? – recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella

\- Siempre, recuerda nuestra pacto amor, ellos estarán bien y tu y yo seguiremos juntos – respondió Lisa tomando las manos de Rick

\- Entonces tenemos otra promesa más que cumplir Sra. Hunter – un beso y fue suficiente para sellar el pacto de amor entre los Hunter Hayes…

Y si esa promesa era solo avanzar ellos dos así lo harán cuando el momento llegue para ambos, su pacto inicio con su amor, como un solo ser bajo una misma esencia por lo pronto caminaran juntos al lado de sus amigos, con su familia, pero siempre serán uno mismo pues vencieron a los fantasmas de un pasado para reafirmar su amor, ese del que primero hablaran los libros, las novelas de amor, y al final se convertirán en leyenda y como todo lo que pasa por fuego logra ser el más fuerte… por la eternidad, Por Siempre…

FIN.

Esta obra de fandom esta protegida por OMPI WORLD RIGHTS de la autoria intelectual bajo el seudónimo de #TisHayesMcGillies por lo tanto toda reproducción parcial o completa se considera plagio y delito.


End file.
